Tout ce qui n'arrivera jamais
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: Une fois, au beau milieu de la mission quinquennale, l'Enterprise a dû faire face à une succession d'évènements étranges sans précédent. Une mission diplomatique qui se passe bien ? Une décision facilitée par la Directive Première ? Un phénomène spatio-temporel qui n'est pas relié au 20ième siècle ? Basé sur les faits parodiques "Things that never happen in Star Trek".
1. Comme n'importe quel autre jour

Bonjour !  
Et bien, ça fait un sacré moment que je n'ai plus rien posté ici ! J'ai pensé, avec mes débuts en fiction originale, que je ne serai plus capable d'écrire de la fanfiction, donc je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir vous partager cet écrit (je crois avoir dit à peu près la même chose quand j'ai commencé _Les Déserteurs_ , comme quoi, rien n'est perdu !).

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que je n'avais pas été dans le fandom de Star Trek, et avoir vu le tout dernier film m'a donné envie de reprendre un projet que j'avais eu la dernière fois, et que je vous présente ici. Il s'agira de mettre en scène principalement des petites anecdotes de vie à bord de l'Enterprise, tel que j'imagine le quotidien sur un vaisseau spatial de cette ampleur, et, d'une façon plus comique et beaucoup moins réaliste, tout ce qui n'arrivera sans doute jamais dans Star Trek.  
Si vous connaissez bien la série, vous avez dû remarquer qu'un certain nombre de choses revient régulièrement. Je ne sais pas comment évoluera la franchise avec les nouveaux films, mais on peut dire que ce qu'il se passera dans cette histoire parodie plutôt la série originale (bien que j'utilise les personnage des films reboot). J'écarte donc d'office tous les faits qui concernent les autres séries ( _The Next Generation_ , _Deep Space Nine_ et j'en passe). Je mettrai en fin de chapitre les faits parodiques utilisés, mais je me réserve le droit de les interpréter pour que cela colle avec l'histoire et que ce soit moins tiré par les cheveux.

Pour les curieux, vous retrouverez une liste, en anglais, de près d'une centaine de faits impossibles dans Star Trek, à ce lien (les espaces sont à remplacer par des points) :  
spacefreak tripod com/stjokes/happen html

 **Edit du 15/09/16 :** Ce n'était pas prévu au départ, mais je vais finalement développer dans cette histoire deux romances, une F/M et une M/M.

* * *

 **Titre :** Tout ce qui n'arrivera jamais

 **Auteur :** Shinamaryllis

 **Genres :** Humour, romance, amitié, tranche de vie, aventure

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers de Star Trek appartient à Gene Roddenbury, JJ Abrams et Paramount. Les personnages originaux et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Comme n'importe quel autre jour à bord de l'Enterprise.**

Aux confins de l'espace, comme tous les jours depuis un peu plus de trois ans, l'Enterprise voguait tranquillement vers une destination lointaine. Malgré le temps qui passait et la routine qui s'était installée (heureusement brisée par des missions qui se terminaient parfois de façon inattendue), l'équipage restait professionnel, dynamique et motivé. Les équipes se relayaient jour et nuit pour maintenir le vaisseau en activité et pour que l'exploration ne cesse jamais.

Là, par exemple, alors que de façon très localisée dans l'espace et en synchronisation avec le siège de Starfleet, les horloges digitales affichaient une heure particulièrement matinale, la passerelle était occupée de façon réduite par les lieutenants Sulu et Bailey au pilotage, la Caitiane M'Ress aux communications, le lieutenant Alden aux radars, et le lieutenant Galloway à la sécurité. Le fauteuil était tenu par intérim par Sulu, qui était tout à fait capable (avec l'activité à bord et le plan actuel de vol) de porter les deux casquettes. Car l'Enterprise se dirigeait en facteur de distorsion bas vers la base stellaire XBS-34, affectueusement nommée Xobos, située dans le secteur Praxis, non loin de la Zone Neutre. Là, le capitaine avait prévu de faire une halte afin de permettre à ceux qui avaient demandé une permission de pouvoir se reposer, pendant que le reste de l'équipage rendait visite à un avant-poste scientifique qui étudiait une nébuleuse particulièrement agitée. Le genre de mission qu'affectionnait Jim Kirk, c'était bien connu !

Alors que sur la passerelle, les officiers de service s'ennuyaient ferme (après tout, fixer pendant des heures le vide spatial qui s'emmêlait à cause de la distorsion n'avait rien de divertissant), le docteur McCoy était de permanence pour la nuit avec pour seul patient un tribule qu'il avait inopinément sauvé de la mort quelques années plus tôt. Dans l'infirmerie, comme dans le reste du vaisseau, les lumières étaient tamisées afin de simuler la période nocturne, et il n'y avait que quelques voyants qui clignotaient sur les consoles et les murs. McCoy poussa un long soupir las alors qu'il caressait distraitement la boule de poil juchée sur ses genoux. Être inactif ne lui réussissait pas, et il détestait pour cela être de l'équipe de nuit, mais hé, il fallait bien l'accepter pour que ce ne soit pas toujours les mêmes qui profitent d'un vaisseau vide. Joie. Le médecin poussa un autre soupir, à la limite du gémissement désespéré, et la créature lovée sur ses cuisses poussa un piaillement surpris avant de se rendormir. Avec un air narquois, Leonard se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers une sorte d'aménagement qui ressemblait à une cage à lapin, dans laquelle il plaça le tribule, puis il referma la porte en plexiglas et se retourna vers l'infirmerie désespérément vide.

« Quand je vois ça, je me dis que ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'on n'a pas eu de mission foireuse ou rencontré de problème spatial potentiellement dangereux » s'adressa-t-il (sans trop y croire) au tribule. Celui-ci poussa une sorte de grognement en réponse, mais à cause de son gabarit, cela ressembla plus à un ronronnement qui sonnait distrait et peu concerné, comme s'il voulait indiquer qu'il se fichait bien de ce que le médecin pouvait bien raconter. Bones lui jeta un regard faussement noir avec un sourire en coin. « Ça va, je te laisse dormir. »

Cette petite bête, souvenir de l'affrontement de l'Enterprise contre le redoutable Khan, s'était montrée particulièrement résistante après avoir été ramenée à la vie, et comme Leonard ne pouvait décemment pas faire d'expériences sur Jim, il avait gardé le tribule pour l'observer à la place. Cette décision avait été accueillie par un profond respect pour la logique de la décision par Spock (même si cela ne le concernait pas, mais McCoy avait été certain de voir l'ombre d'un petit sourire amusé sur ses lèvres à ce moment) et un haussement d'épaule perplexe par Jim, qui n'aimait pas bien l'idée d'être examiné via un animal pelucheux et bien trop mignon pour sa dignité d'homme et de capitaine. Un temps, l'idée de baptiser le tribule « Jim » avait été lancée. Spock, une fois encore, n'était pas intervenu, comme si la situation ne manquait pas de le faire s'écrouler de rire ; mais à la vulcaine, donc seulement avec un haussement de sourcil intéressé et une lueur folle dans le regard. Jim (le capitaine) avait refusé avec véhémence, et pour se venger de l'idée, avait décrété que la créature s'appellerait « Leonard », ce que le médecin n'avait pas arrivé à faire changer, son ami étant bien trop buté.

McCoy commença à envisager de traîner sur le net pour s'occuper, quand l'intercom de son bureau bipa. Il rejoignit sa place et activa la communication.

« Passerelle à l'infirmerie. Docteur McCoy ? » fit la voix de Sulu, déformée par le haut-parleur.

« Je vous écoute.

\- Nous approchons de Xobos. Nous devrions appareiller dans une vingtaine de minutes. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer, je pense que le capitaine vous voudra avec lui pendant la visite de la base.

\- C'est plus que certain » grommela-t-il. Arpenter de long en large une base stellaire avec trois heures de sommeil dans les pattes et un capitaine un peu trop excité de faire une escale, quel pied ! « Merci M. Sulu. N'hésitez pas à venir me réveiller au moindre problème.

\- Entendu. Sulu, terminé. »

Le capitaine intérimaire coupa la communication tandis que Leonard se dirigeait vers la pièce attenante à l'infirmerie qui permettait aux infirmiers et médecins de permanence de pouvoir se reposer ou se détendre lorsque le service était calme, comme là. Il allait passer la porte quand il fit une moue résignée, et se retourna pour aller chercher la petite cage dans laquelle dormait paisiblement le tribule. Une fois dans la salle de repos, il la posa sur une table, l'ouvrit et saisit délicatement la petite créature, qui poussa un roucoulement de contentement en sentant les doigts du docteur s'enfoncer dans son épaisse fourrure. McCoy s'allongea ensuite sur l'un des lits, plaça son alter ego à côté de l'oreiller et se pelotonna sur le flanc. Se disant qu'il s'était stupidement attaché au tribule, il se mit à caresser les longs poils chinés, puis il ferma les yeux et, bercé par les ronronnement de Leonard, ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

oOo

L'Enterprise accosta peu après à l'un des ponts d'amarrage de Xobos. Sur la base, l'heure était à peine moins matinale que celle du vaisseau, et personne, à part les détachements de sécurité et les travailleurs de nuits, n'étaient levés. Sulu laissa partir la plupart de l'équipe de passerelle, à l'exception de M'Ress, l'officier en communication. La salle de commandement, déjà calme, devint tellement silencieuse que le jeune pilote s'autorisa à s'avachir sur son fauteuil et à croiser les jambes sur sa console, tandis qu'il naviguait distraitement sur le net, le padd calé sur ses cuisses. Derrière lui, la Caitiane se leva de sa chaise et, le communicateur toujours à l'oreille, vint s'installer à la deuxième console de pilotage, à côté de son collègue. Sulu leva les yeux vers elle et un sourire cordial étira ses lèvres. M'Ress le lui rendit, son expression dévoilant ses canines longues et faisant étinceler ses yeux jaunes. Elle rejeta machinalement derrière son épaule son épaisse chevelure fauve et s'appuya sur la console de navigation.

« Vous prenez une permission, Lieutenant ?

\- Hélas, non », répondit Sulu avec un air faussement déçu. « Le capitaine ne souhaite pas que je la prenne en même temps que Chekov. Que ferait-il sans ses deux meilleurs pilotes ? »

M'Ress gloussa en réponse à cet accès de vantardise. Elle savait que Hikaru n'était pas immodeste, mais il aimait parfois faire briller sa position et ses galons avec une plaisanterie de ce genre.

« Vous aviez fait une demande ?

\- En fait, non », avoua le jeune asiatique avec un regard malicieux. Puis il passa affectueusement la main sur sa console : « Il faut croire que j'aime trop l'Enterprise pour ça.

\- Pourtant, vous avez une famille, je crois.

\- Oui, mais elle n'est pas venue sur Xobos. Trop loin et trop proche de la Zone Neutre. Trop dangereux.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez une fille. »

A la mention de son enfant, le cœur de Hikaru se gonfla de bonheur et de fierté. Le sourire aux lèvres, il pianota sur son padd et afficha une photographie où il se trouvait, rayonnant, en compagnie d'une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs et d'un bel homme d'origine asiatique plus grand et plus massif que le pilote. M'Ress observa longuement l'image, attendrie.

« Elle est adorable.

\- Et vous, une famille ? » renvoya Sulu en éteignant le padd.

« Seulement ma mère. Mon père travaillait aux archives de Londres lorsque Khan a... »

Sa voix mourut subitement. L'ambiance détendue et presque amicale qui s'était mise en place sembla se déchirer lorsque la Caitiane avait fait référence à l'horrible attentat à la bombe qui avait causé d'innombrables morts, plus de trois ans plus tôt. Le navigateur toussota, gêné, et retira ses pieds de la console pour prendre une position moins décontractée. M'Ress secoua légèrement la tête en faisant une moue désolée, puis elle se redressa.

« Hum, je vais répliquer du café, vous en voulez ? »

Sulu hocha la tête, un sourire de compassion discrète sur les lèvres. Il tapota ensuite sur sa console, vérifiant l'état des propulseurs, des nacelles, et la quantité restante de carburant, tandis que la Caitiane s'approchait d'un renfoncement dans le mur. Elle entra un code sur le boîtier digital qui s'y trouvait, et une porte coulissa pour donner accès à un réplicateur. Là, elle entra sa commande. Elle revenait vers Sulu avec une tasse de café chaud quand celui-ci leva les yeux dans sa direction.

« Lieutenant, contactez le centre de commande de la base et demandez leur la permission de remplir nos réservoirs.

\- Oui, capitaine.

\- Et prévenez-les que l'équipage quittera l'Enterprise vers neuf heures, heure locale.

\- A vos ordres. »

Chacun une tasse en main, ils reprirent leurs occupations. M'Ress passa les communications demandées, tandis que Sulu planifiait le plan de vol vers la station scientifique qu'ils devaient visiter après l'escale.

oOo

Il était à peine sept heures (heure de l'Enterprise) lorsque les portes coulissantes de la passerelle s'ouvrirent sur Kirk et son fidèle maillot or. Sulu et M'Ress avaient laissé leur place à l'équipe de matin depuis un peu moins d'une heure et ce fut avec un entrain très professionnel que le capitaine salua Chekov et Uhura avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil de commandement. Le jeune russe lui résuma le voyage et les actions de Sulu durant la nuit, et l'officière en communication lui rapporta les demandes qui avaient été faites à la base en matière de ravitaillement. Satisfait, Jim enclencha plusieurs boutons sur son accoudoir et s'adressa à son équipage (du moins ceux qui étaient de service, le message étant enregistré pour ceux qui dormaient).

« Bonjour à tous, ici le capitaine Kirk. Nous sommes arrivés dans la nuit à la base stellaire XBS-34 pour notre escale. Un quartier libre est accordé à l'ensemble du personnel, à l'exception de l'équipe réduite de ce matin. Nous quitterons le pont à quatorze heures pour rejoindre la station scientifique Azure X. Ceux d'entre vous à qui il a été accordé une permission peuvent d'ores et déjà quitter le vaisseau. En outre, pour toute demande d'importance, vous pouvez utiliser la fréquence Thêta pour joindre le Lieutenant Uhura. Kirk, terminé. »

Jim coupa la communication puis, comme s'il avait été piqué, s'éjecta de son fauteuil pour se diriger vers le turbolift. Les portes allaient se refermer quand il se retourna vers la passerelle.

« M. Chekov, je vous laisse l'Enterprise.

\- Oui, Capitaine. »

Mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu dans l'ascenseur.

Après avoir passé plus de trois mois dans l'espace sans point d'attache, Jim était particulièrement excité à l'idée de marcher sur autre chose que le revêtement poli des couloirs du vaisseau. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'Enterprise, loin de là (certains s'amusaient à le dire marié à elle), mais un changement d'environnement n'était jamais refusé, surtout s'il pouvait briser cette routine vicieuse qui s'était installée pendant la mission quinquennale. Jim aimait l'espace : il pouvait passer des heures à observer le vide sidéral, les étoiles lointaines, les nébuleuses et les poussières de comète, quand ses navigateurs ne voyaient qu'une bouillie mixée par l'effet de distorsion. Mais il n'y avait pas de repère dans l'espace, pas d'heure, pas de sol, pas de gravité. Garder les pieds sur terre était difficile, et Starfleet avait précisé dans les closes de son programme d'exploration que l'Enterprise devait faire des haltes régulières à des stations ou des bases pour changer d'air. Et pour cela, même si l'escale était courte, Xobos était parfaite.

A peine plus récente que Yorktown, une base devenue célèbre pour les prouesses techniques et technologiques dont elle était capable, XBS-34 était très bien équipée, et ressemblait à une sorte d'île paradisiaque au milieu du silence de l'univers. La plate-forme était construite sur une trentaine de niveaux parallèles à ciel ouvert, hérissés chacun de tours et d'immeubles de verre et traversés en tous sens par les trains et les lignes d'ascenseurs. Au sommet, une superbe construction en forme de dôme se trouvait être un stade qui pouvait accueillir des événements aussi divers que des rencontres sportives, des opéras, des ballets ou des concerts, ceux-ci étant retransmis en direct par hologrammes depuis les lieux lointains où ils étaient joués.  
Tout en bas en revanche, une multitude de corridors et de ponts s'étoilaient telles les ramifications d'un arbre, ou plutôt de ses racines, et au bout de chacun d'entre eux, un vaisseau était amarré. Au plus près du premier niveau, on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs centaines de patrouilleurs dévoués à sécuriser la base, puis venaient ensuite les invités : nefs scientifiques, diplomatiques, navires de croisière, et des œuvres plus importantes comme la célèbre Enterprise de Starfleet.  
L'ensemble de la base, à l'exception du spatioport, était enfermé dans une immense sphère qui simulait tous les aspects environnementaux de la Terre, que cela soit la luminosité en fonction de l'heure de la journée, ou la météorologie (par mesures économique et écologique, la pluie, la neige, le brouillard et la grêle étaient holographiques et non réels), ce qui en faisait une destination privilégiée au sein de la Fédération.

Pressé de parcourir les larges boulevards ensoleillés de la base, Jim retrouva à la salle de téléportation principale un McCoy luttant contre l'envie de s'endormir debout et un Spock dont l'ombre de la commissure droite de sa bouche ne cessait de tressauter, ce que Jim identifiait comme étant l'expression d'une agitation particulièrement forte, certainement à l'idée de découvrir Xobos (ce qu'il comprenait très bien), et ils furent rapidement envoyés au niveau administratif. Le reste du personnel, ceux qui avaient le temps de batifoler et de se promener, devraient prendre des moyens de transport plus classiques.

Les trois officiers se matérialisèrent dans une pièce arrondie tellement plus vaste et novatrice que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter que Jim pensa qu'il valait mieux que Scotty ne la voie pas s'il ne voulait pas que l'ingénieur se mette littéralement à baver d'envie sur les circuits complexes et les consoles certainement plus performants que ceux de l'Enterprise (qui se devait être plus nomade et donc moins gourmande en énergie). Ils furent alors accueillis par un groupe d'hommes et de femmes humains et extraterrestres portant des uniformes divers : l'un des hommes était un amiral de Starfleet, un vieux bonhomme rabougri qui avait certainement dû penser faire sa dernière affectation à la frontière avant de prendre sa retraite sur la base ; un autre était un représentant du Cabinet de la Fédération et son insigne diplomatique luisait sur sa veste impeccablement repassée ; et l'une des femmes, la seule sur laquelle se posa le regard de Jim, était une magnifique créature blonde au visage sérieux, aux yeux bleu glace, et à la taille merveilleusement fine. Et elle portait un uniforme formel d'officier tactique, aussi, mais c'était nettement moins intéressant à regarder. Avec un sourire et un regard charmeur, Jim lui adressa un signe de tête poli, avant de saluer la délégation. L'amiral proposa alors aux trois explorateurs de déjeuner en leur compagnie, invoquant l'honneur de recevoir à sa table si célèbre équipage, mais on pouvait entendre à sa voix que le protocole l'emmerdait profondément et qu'il aurait préféré bouffer un sandwich seul en regardant une chaîne d'holotélévision divertissante plutôt que parler sciences, navigation et politique avec des jeunots qui ne connaissaient rien à la vie. Jim sentit son ressentiment comme si on lui avait craché aux pieds puis accepta la proposition à grand renfort de tout autant d'honneur, et il sentit l'amiral se braquer, ce qui lui valut un regard désapprobateur de la part de Bones. Ensuite, le représentant du Cabinet leur fit un résumé, tandis qu'ils quittaient les lieux pour une salle de réunion, de la situation spatiopolitique de la frontière et des potentiels dangers s'ils s'aventuraient trop loin dans la Zone Neutre. Par chance, la station scientifique qu'ils devaient visiter était très au large des régions sensibles, la présence de la nébuleuse dissuadant les empires romuliens et klingons de s'y aventurer. Il expliqua ensuite que les résidents de la station Azure X n'avaient plus envoyé de relevé ni de réponse aux messages depuis plusieurs semaines, et Jim flaira immédiatement les problèmes.

Par la suite, le groupe se disloqua. L'amiral indiqua à ses invités où se trouvait sa salle de restauration, puis il quitta la pièce avec la plupart de la délégation, ne laissant derrière lui plus qu'un vice-amiral andorien affreusement laid et la jeune femme blonde que Jim avait repéré plus tôt. A eux d'eux, ils symbolisaient les extrêmes de la beauté, pensa-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Le vice-amiral s'approcha d'eux et désigna son accompagnatrice.

« Je vous présente le Commandeur Sana, qui est arrivée sur la base il y a quelques jours sur l'USS Excalibur. »

Jim lui tendit la main pour la saluer, mais la jeune femme resta immobile et se contenta de lui adresser un signe de tête poli. Un peu gêné, le capitaine reprit sa position initiale en feignant ajuster sa tenue.

« Il est rare de voir un officier tactique supérieur sans son vaisseau, Commandeur », commenta-t-il dans une volonté de détendre l'atmosphère.

« L'Excalibur est en cale sèche », répondit Sana d'une voix plate et mesurée.

« Un problème ? Vous avez essuyé une attaque ?

\- Non. »

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil au vice-amiral, passa la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres en baissant le regard, et quand elle le ramena sur Jim, celui-ci était certain que ses pommettes s'étaient colorées d'un truc entre le bleu et le vert. Il identifia cette émotion comme étant de l'embarras (Spock réagissait étrangement de la même manière dans les mêmes circonstances).

« En vérité, à cause de nos nombreux récents voyages à travers différentes nébuleuses actives, il semble que la coque de l'Excalibur se soit oxydée. N'ayant pas de mission prioritaire dans l'immédiat, j'ai décidé de le laisser en maintenance sur la base. »

Jim plissa les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, n'étant pas certain de la véracité des paroles de Sana. Un regard au visage de Spock le convainquit de le faire confiance, mais il restait tout de même un peu incrédule.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que la coque a rouillé ?

\- En quelque sorte, oui. »

Kirk resta quelques instants bouche bée, avant que McCoy ne le ranime en l'appelant discrètement, et il cilla en tentant de reprendre une attitude plus correcte.

« Wow. Euh, pardonnez-moi, j'ignorais qu'un vaisseau pouvait rouiller dans l'espace.

\- Il semblerait que cette situation soit plus courante que vous ne l'imaginez, Capitaine », intervint Spock de sa voix grave et calme. « Vous vous basez sur une fausse croyance humaine, illogiquement fondée sur l'hypothèse que l'espace est vide d'atomes, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Et il est tout à fait scientifiquement possible qu'une exposition prolongée à des éléments moléculaires favorisant l'oxydation du métal fasse apparaître ce que vous appelez en langage vernaculaire, de "la rouille".

\- Merci, M. Spock... », répondit évasivement Jim, l'air d'avoir été perdu au milieu de l'explication de son Premier Officier.

Le vice-amiral s'éclaircit la voix et reprit la parole : « Quoi qu'il en soit, le temps que l'Excalibur soit remis en état, le commandement de Starfleet a pensé que vous pourriez accueillir à votre bord le Commandeur Sana. Je crois que vous avez reçu un message à ce sujet. »

Jim se figea une nouvelle fois. Il se souvenait très bien du bandeau de Starfleet en tête du message, très reconnaissable, qui indiquait que son contenu était officiel, mais il était à peu près certain d'avoir lu en diagonale le texte, après les termes d'usage, les salutations et les rappels des titres et affectations des destinataires. De ce fait, il avait évidemment oublié qu'une partie de l'équipage de l'Excalibur embarquait sur l'Enterprise pour remplacer ceux qui étaient en permission sur Xobos. Cela permettrait aux hommes du premier vaisseau de gagner de l'expérience en découvrant le fonctionnement d'un autre navire, et à ceux du deuxième de pouvoir compter sur des systèmes opérationnels en cas de coup dur. Kirk s'efforça bien entendu de ne pas montrer qu'il avait été pris de cours et il sourit très diplomatiquement.

« Tout à fait. Nous vous avons réservé des quartiers sur le Pont D, Commandeur. Vous pouvez vous installer dès que vous le souhaitez, l'équipage sera ravi de vous y conduire à votre arrivée.

\- Je vous remercie, Capitaine. »

Le vice-amiral et Sana les saluèrent une dernière fois, puis ils se détournèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Jim attendit que les portes coulissantes se soient refermées pour pousser un gémissement désespéré et agacé.

« Bon sang ! J'avais complètement oublié !

\- Capitaine, je vous suggère de parler moins fort, l'ouïe des Vulcains est bien plus développée que celle des Humains. »

Décontenancé par les paroles de son Premier Officier, Jim se calma, se demandant si Spock faisait une telle requête car il lui cassait les oreilles en criant, mais il comprit en se rappelant soudain de ce qu'il avait lu dans le message de Starfleet.

« C'est vrai, elle est Vulcaine ! »

McCoy serrait les paupières pour chasser la fatigue quand il entendit ces mots. Il se redressa et adressa à Jim un regard alarmé.

« Attends, tu veux dire qu'on va avoir à bord un autre foutu gobelin au sang vert ?

\- Docteur, je dénote dans votre ton -

\- Elle est jolie. » Jim haussa un sourcil malicieux en adressant à son ami un regard entendu, coupant court à un débat qu'il savait perdu d'avance. McCoy eu la finesse d'esprit de ne pas renchérir et de détourner l'attention du Premier Officier de ses mots précédents :

« J'ignorais qu'il existait des Vulcains blonds.

\- Elle est certainement originaire des contrées polaires de Vulcain. Le Commandeur Sana présente toutes les particularités physiques de la province de Pohr'Ka. »

Leonard hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il assimilait l'information, même s'il était à peu près certain qu'il aurait oublié le nom de la région quelques minutes plus tard. A côté, Jim s'approchait d'une console de conférence munie d'un ordinateur, située face à l'immense table ovale de la salle de réunion, et pianota sur le clavier digital. Après quelques instants, la figure pâle et les traits nobles de la jeune Vulcaine apparurent sur l'écran. Jim fit la lecture de la fiche :

« Le Commandeur vulcain Sana, de son nom complet S'tak T'lan Sana, est née à Tahrkama, en Pohr'Ka sur Vulcain en 2235. Elle a passé l'examen d'entrée de Starfleet en candidat libre à Edimbourg, en Ecosse sur la Terre en 2253 et a intégré la filière tactique comme élève officier. Elle s'est spécialisée au court de ses études en pilotage et combat naval, et a reçu des formations complémentaires en reconnaissance terrestre, combat au corps à corps et en diplomatie, avant de passer l'examen facultatif au commandement. Brillamment diplômée en 2257, elle est immédiatement promue au grave de lieutenant-commandeur et affectée sur l'USS Excalibur comme Premier Officier du Capitaine K. T. Ejrka. Elle lui succède deux ans plus tard lors du décès prématuré de ce dernier et mène avec succès pléthore de missions diplomatiques, lui permettant de recevoir les médailles de...

\- Je crois qu'on a compris », le coupa McCoy en poussant un soupir. « On a encore à faire avec un petit génie aux oreilles pointues, visiblement.

\- Il est tout à fait curieux, Docteur, que le Commandeur Sana, avec ses résultats, ait choisi un poste de tacticien. Il n'est pas dans la nature des Vulcains de ne pas adhérer aux sciences.

\- Et bien, je suppose que vous pourrez lui demander ses raisons. »

Jim éteignit l'ordinateur puis se redressa pour regarder ses compagnons, mais c'était plutôt à son second qu'il s'adressa :

« On doit aller visiter quoi, maintenant ?

\- En priorité, le laboratoire qui recevait les relevés de Azure X, puis je pense qu'il serait avisé de rendre visite à l'école élémentaire de la base. Le commandement de Starfleet et le Cabinet de la Fédération pensent que cela permettra de motiver les enfants de rencontrer un capitaine tel que vous. »

Kirk toussota, un peu gêné par ce compliment inattendu, puis il fit signe à ses amis de le suivre et il quittèrent la salle de réunion.

oOo

Le déjeuner protocolaire avec l'amiral de la base avait été diplomatiquement une réussite, mais socialement désastreux. Jim n'avait pas cessé de s'empêcher de soupirer et de répondre à grands coups de sarcasmes au ton critique et mécontent de leur hôte, qui semblait à peu près convaincu que le capitaine de l'Enterprise ne méritait pas tous les éloges qu'il avait pu entendre jusque-là.

Le repas terminé, il était temps de préparer le vaisseau pour le départ, et Kirk, Spock et McCoy ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre le spatioport de la base. Ils croisèrent en chemin tous ceux qui prenaient leur permission sur place, et qui firent exprès (Jim en était certain) de les narguer avec leurs tenues civiles, et les doigts de pied en éventail au bord des bassins et des lacs artificiels des jardins et des parcs. Au moment d'embarquer à bord de l'Enterprise grâce au ponton, cette fois, ils virent Chekov, qui venait tout juste de finir son quart, sortir en courant un sac sur le dos, visiblement pressé de rejoindre les autres.

Enfin, Jim rejoignit la passerelle et, après un compte-rendu rapide de la matinée auprès de l'officier qui avait pris la place d'Uhura, s'installa sur son cher fauteuil de commandement avant d'ouvrir une communication sur l'ensemble du vaisseau, comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Au même moment, Spock sortait du turbolift en compagnie de Sana.

« Ici le Capitaine Kirk, votre attention s'il vous plaît. Comme vous avez dû le voir, nous accueillons pour notre mission sur la station Azure une partie de l'équipage de l'USS Excalibur qui est actuellement en maintenance. Ils assureront les quarts de ceux qui prennent leur permission sur Xobos. Durant notre mission, vous aurez parfois l'occasion d'être dirigés par le Commandeur Sana, capitaine de l'Excalibur, j'attends de vous la même spontanéité et le même professionnalisme que d'ordinaire. Kirk, terminé. »

Jim coupa la communication, puis, tandis qu'il demandait au navigateur de vérifier que tout était prêt pour le départ, il quitta son fauteuil pour rejoindre Sana. Celle-ci lui adressa une expression qui ressemblait à un sourire poli, et il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas voir plus tôt qu'elle était Vulcaine, même si elle semblait cacher ses oreilles dans les boucles de ses cheveux blonds. D'une manière néanmoins étrangement différente, elle paraissait tout aussi émotionnellement réservée que Spock, mais son regard bleu clair, par contraste avec les orbes d'obsidienne de son Premier Officier, semblaient briller avec plus d'ardeur et plus... d' _humanité_.

« J'apprécie votre volonté de me faire participer au commandement, Capitaine », dit-elle avec un mouvement de tête gracieux.

« Je pense que ce sera une expérience intéressante pour vous comme pour moi.

\- En effet.

\- Vous êtes-vous installée dans vos quartiers ?

\- Oui, dans la matinée. Votre équipage a été très attentionné. »

Jim se félicita mentalement d'avoir pensé à prévenir l'Enterprise de l'arrivée du personnel de l'Excalibur. Par la suite, il échangea quelques mots avec elle et Spock au sujet de la mission, alors que la passerelle retrouvait son activité habituelle. Puis le pilote annonça le départ, et Jim rejoignit son fauteuil. Devant lui, l'espace sembla se tordre et se fondre en une masse sombre striée de lignes blanchâtres, et bien malgré lui, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Oh, il détestait visiter des stations scientifiques autant que les missions diplomatiques, mais il était toujours là, dans l'espace, au milieu de nulle part, avec cette immensité si vide et si silencieuse, tout ce noir piqueté d'étoiles, au-dessus, de toutes parts, et il voguait là plus librement que n'importe qui. Et c'était ça qui comptait, chaque jour qui passait.

* * *

Fait parodique utilisé : "L'Enterprise développe un mauvais cas de "rouille de l'espace" et doit passer la plupart de l'épisode en cale sèche avec des peintres se demandant comment faire sécher de la peinture dans l'espace."

Merci pour votre lecture :) J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt !


	2. Polarité contraire

**Titre :** Tout ce qui n'arrivera jamais

 **Auteur :** Shinamaryllis

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers de Star Trek appartient à Gene Roddenbury et JJ Abrams. Les personnages originaux et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Polarité contraire**

Geoffrey M'Benga, médecin à bord de l'Enterprise, était à peu près certain qu'il n'avait jamais été préparé à ça.

Il avait pris son quart depuis presque deux heures lorsque les portes de l'infirmerie s'étaient ouvertes sur la silhouette mince d'une Vulcaine qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue, suivie de près par un Spock égal à lui-même (impassible et professionnel) et un Jim hilare qui essayait de ne pas s'écrouler pour se répandre sur le sol en quelque chose de pitoyable. Son rire, incontrôlé et tonitruant, semblait agresser les deux paires d'oreilles vulcaines de la pièce et, si on se fiait aux larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux bleus, particulièrement douloureux. En sa qualité de médecin, M'Benga comprit rapidement que l'état de Kirk n'était pas dû à une bonne plaisanterie, et il sauta littéralement de son siège pour se précipiter vers lui, un tricordeur dans la main. Alors qu'il l'auscultait, Spock se mit à résumer la situation et ce qui était l'affreux résultat d'une dégustation nostalgique de plats vulcains réputés qui semblaient avoir des effets nocifs sur le corps humain. A la mention du _pan'ta_ , un fruit très amer à chair sèche et rugueuse, M'Benga poussa un soupir à mi-chemin entre le soulagement et le sarcasme, et il rejoignit hardiment le laboratoire de la clinique pour préparer un antidote.

Il l'avait toujours su. Il avait toujours su que ses études de médecine sur Vulcain lui seraient un jour utiles, et ce malgré les nombreuses railleries et critiques incomprises dont il avait fait l'objet. Certes, l'Enterprise n'avait qu'un seul Vulcain (oh, attendez, deux en fait), mais connaître la culture et la physionomie de ce peuple lui servait en cet instant, et il savait, il sentait, que McCoy aurait, lui, essayé de régler le problème de la crise de rire de Kirk en le menaçant avec un hypospray. Pas que ça n'aurait probablement jamais marché, mais M'Benga préférait traiter ce genre de petits dommages collatéraux de façon moins drastique et plus professionnelle. Après tout, sa fierté de « Vulcain de cœur » était en jeu, et qui savait à quel point les Vulcains pouvaient être fiers.

Le médecin prépara rapidement le composé qui annulerait les effets du _pan'ta_ sur l'organisme de Kirk, intimement satisfait de sentir qu'il contrôlait les choses, cette situation, sa vie et toute sa carrière merveilleusement ornée de son affectation sur l'Enterprise. C'était quelque chose dont il était _fier_.  
Pourtant, rien ne le prédisposait à comprendre ni à contrôler ce qui se passait dans l'infirmerie lorsqu'il y revint avec un hypospray chargé. Et il eut subitement l'impression d'être un stupide incapable.

Jim riait toujours, mais cette fois d'une façon plus effrayante et affolée, et M'Benga savait que s'il ne lui donnait pas cet antidote rapidement, son état pourrait empirer sévèrement, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le cloua sur place. Ce n'était pas Spock non plus. En fait, c'était la petite Vulcaine blonde, qui s'était curieusement mise à parler en langage standard mais avec un accent écossais tellement prononcé que même celui de Scotty (surprenamment présent) semblait être académique à côté. Ledit Scotty gesticulait avec excitation en évoquant avec nostalgie et fierté son pays natal et, c'était précisément ce qui avait figé M'Benga, Sana l'y encourageait en se comportement plus ou moins de la même façon ; « Vulcain » et « discussion émotionnellement agitée » ne faisant pas bon ménage dans la tête du médecin.

Heureusement, le court-circuitage de son esprit ne dura pas longtemps, et il bondit ensuite vers Jim pour le calmer de ce qui ressemblait à présent plus à une crise de nerf sanglotante et étranglée, entrecoupée de spasmes. Il plaqua la tête de l'hypospray contre son bras et pressa. Quelques instants plus tard, le capitaine essayait péniblement de reprendre sa respiration, étendu de tout son long sur un lit de l'infirmerie, l'air hagard et perdu. Spock ne parlait pas, comme si, vous savez, ce n'était absolument pas nécessaire pour clarifier ce qu'il se passait du côté _écossais_ de la pièce. Il ne semblait tout simplement pas surpris et se contenta de rester silencieusement, les mains nouées dans le dos, à côté de Jim. De ce fait, M'Benga dû aller à la pêche aux informations seul. Il s'approcha donc de l'ingénieur et de son interlocutrice.

« Commandeur...? »

La voix du médecin était sérieusement empreinte de doute et de peur, comme si l'idée qu'un Vulcain puisse se comporter ainsi l'effrayait. Sana pivota dans sa direction, et reprit en une fraction de seconde sa posture figée et son non-accent starfleetien.

« La petite a vécu en Ecosse », justifia-t-il pour elle l'ingénieur. « Dans les Highlands.

\- Dans les– Mais, vous êtes bien Vulcaine ? » Son trouble était aisément perceptible, et plus que de la peur, il y avait maintenant surtout du doute et de l'incrédulité dans sa voix. Il regarda tour à tour Scotty et Sana.

« Affirmatif. Il se trouve néanmoins que j'ai quitté Vulcain à un âge relativement précoce. A cinq ans, trois mois et quatorze jours, pour être tout à fait exacte.

\- Oh, donc vous avez grandi sur Terre, » finit par comprendre le médecin.

« C'est exact.

\- Mais pourquoi les Highlands ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité. « C'est une région froide pour des Vulcains et assez isolée de la Fédération et de Starfleet, est-ce que vos parents avaient des postes dans une ambassade ou... quelque part ? »

A cet instant, Jim voulut lui répliquer que des Vulcains venant vivre sur Terre n'étaient pas forcés d'être des autorités diplomatiques ou politiques et qu'ils étaient libres de faire les métiers qu'ils voulaient, surtout qu'il présumait que l'Ecosse était un pays fantastique pour tout ce qui était étude biologique, environnementale et géologique, mais il avait failli mourir d'une crise de rire provoquée par un fruit exotique et ses poumons le faisaient affreusement souffrir. Il resta donc coi, bien que cela le démange d'essayer quand même.

Au même moment, l'expression de Sana changea quelque peu. Son regard se fit un peu plus émotif, une lueur étrange, à la fois mêlée de tristesse et de colère, fit briller leur bleu surnaturel ; une très légère moue plissa ses lèvres ; puis elle redressa la tête avec un air de défi manifeste. Même si personne ne sut contre qui il était dirigé.

« J'étais seule. J'ai été admise peu après mon arrivée à la Pension Moncrieff.

\- Oh, je suis désolé. » M'Benga se reprocha d'avoir demandé, avant de se dire qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu deviner. Autour d'eux, le temps sembla comme suspendu, figé et l'air était étrangement épais. Le médecin hésita un instant à continuer à questionner le Commandeur, ne souhaitant pas être trop intrusif, mais Sana semblait moins secrète que Spock, ce qui le décida à reprendre : « Vous n'avez donc pas eu d'instructeur Vulcain ?

\- Non, mais il m'a semblé rapidement évident que Starfleet était le seul moyen pour moi d'avoir une place, une véritable place, dans cet univers. »

Elle adressa à ce moment un regard entendu à Spock, qui hocha doucement la tête. M'Benga les regarda tous deux avant de revenir vers Sana, soudain très sérieux.

« Navré, mais j'aimerais pouvoir m'entretenir plus longuement avec vous à ce sujet. Vous faites partie de l'équipage de l'Enterprise pour quelques temps, je pense qu'il est nécessaire, au moins pour l'équipe médicale, de savoir ce qui nous attend si... Enfin, sans aller jusqu'à parler d'instabilité émotionnelle, admettez que vous présentez plus de danger que le Commandeur Spock.

\- Je le conçois. Je parlerai avec vous. »

Le médecin acquiesça, visiblement satisfait, puis il lui fit signe de le suivre dans le bureau, situé à l'opposé du laboratoire, et ils laissèrent Jim, Spock et Scotty seuls.

oOo

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi à présent, le lieutenant Uhura avait terminé son quart depuis un peu plus de deux heures. Après un rapide passage à ses quartiers pour se rafraîchir et passer une tenue moins formelle que son uniforme, elle prit le turbolift pour rejoindre les ponts les plus bas de l'Enterprise, là où se trouvaient, certes les contrôles des réacteurs, les hangars et les réservoirs de carburants, mais aussi les installations les plus intéressantes. Un vaisseau de cette ampleur, avec un équipage aussi conséquent et des missions aussi longues, se devait d'être équipé pour permettre à chacun de se détendre et de se sentir chez lui. Tout un complexe sportif était mis à disposition, ainsi que divers jacuzzis, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait en cet instant.

Nyota quitta l'ascenseur et suivit le couloir sur sa droite et qui rejoignait le flanc bâbord de l'Enterprise. Là, se trouvait d'un côté un salon d'observation, dont l'immense baie vitrée et les lumières tamisées (même pendant la période diurne) permettaient d'observer l'espace et de se sentir si ridiculement et inutilement petit qu'on pouvait être étourdi ; et de l'autre côté, le jardin botanique. C'était une large serre ouverte sur l'univers de la même façon que la salle précédente, mais les synthétiseurs de lumière solaire diminuait le côté « isolé et minuscule », la température était un peu plus élevée que sur le reste du vaisseau, l'air un peu plus humide, et la ventilation diffusait une très légère brise. Tout cela, combiné à la densité luxuriante de la végétation, rendait cet endroit comme un îlot terrestre au milieu du néant et du silence.  
La journée, la serre était sillonnée par les laborantins et les scientifiques, ainsi que par quelques promeneurs. C'était une destination appréciée par l'équipage pour le bol d'air frais qu'elle pouvait offrir. Mais le soir, c'était différent. Il n'était pas rare que des couples viennent profiter de son ambiance vivante, des lumières qui simulaient la chaleur d'un coucher de soleil, et de la beauté de l'espace piqueté d'étoiles visible par la baie d'observation. Nyota ne s'y aventurait pas pendant les heures qui précédaient la période nocturne, sa relation avec Spock périclitait à cause de nombreux facteurs (le principal étant la différence culturelle, et la jeune femme avait beau s'informer, le peuple Vulcain était bien trop secret sur ses traditions et son fonctionnement pour qu'elle puisse se sentir à l'aise) et l'idée de se retrouver à tenir la chandelle aux amoureux ne la tentait pas. Rien n'était encore perdu cependant, mais elle ne pouvait affirmer que tout se passait bien entre eux.  
Alors elle préférait venir se ressourcer au jardin botanique pendant la journée, et elle avait de toute façon pris l'habitude d'y retrouver régulièrement des amis, en fonction des heures de service de chacun. Aujourd'hui, c'était Christine Chapel, l'infirmière qui assistait les deux médecins dans leur tâche difficile de maintenir l'équipage en bonne santé, et en vie.  
Christine avait un temps quitté l'Enterprise, certaine qu'elle serait bien plus heureuse loin d'un commandant aussi étrangement unique et particulier que l'était James Tiberius Kirk, mais elle s'était rapidement rendue compte que l'énergie et le sentiment de chaleur, d'appartenance, de possession, que lui avait procuré son temps avec cet équipage, ces hommes et ces femmes, ce capitaine, lui manquaient atrocement, et elle avait fait la demande de revenir. Nyota, principalement cadette lorsque Christine était en poste, n'était devenue amie avec elle qu'à son retour sur le vaisseau, mais leur amitié était aussi sincère qu'une autre.

L'ingénieure en communication s'avança dans le jardin, laissant ses doigts effleurer les larges feuilles émeraude ou les pétales colorés des fleurs qui formaient une sorte de tunnel de verdure vers l'extrémité de la serre, où se trouvait les diverses alcôves ; puis elle bifurqua et se dirigea vers celle où elle était attendue.  
Camouflée par un muret blanc sur lequel poussaient des plantes aux feuilles aussi imbriquées et plissées que celles d'un chou, mais fendues et étendues que celles des fougères arborescentes, la banquette se trouvait non loin de la baie vitrée, bien qu'elle soit tournée vers une épaisse haie, mouchetée de fleurs jaunes de la taille d'une mouche. Christine était déjà là, habillée d'une robe bleu pâle qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et sa chevelure blonde. Nyota la salua énergiquement et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Quoi de neuf ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il paraît que le Commandeur Sana, tu sais, le capitaine de l'Excalibur, est Vulcaine.

\- Ah oui ? »

Nyota se demandait bien pourquoi, entre tous les sujets qu'elle aurait pu aborder, elle parlait spécifiquement de Sana. Elle pressentit une volonté intimement compatissante et respectueuse de son amie de venir à parler de Spock, et elle apprécia la démarche. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler de son compagnon en cet instant, car elle était pleine de doutes, elle qui montrait pourtant une confiance en elle presque infaillible (et c'était ce qui faisait qu'elle était indispensable à son poste). Mais aussi, oh ! Christine était son amie, et elle pouvait bien se confier, après tout.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire à propos de Spock », avoua-t-elle avec franchise en baissant un instant les yeux, assez fugacement pour voir dans le regard de l'infirmière qu'elle avait bien présumé. Christine eut une expression sincèrement désolée et elle posa sa main sur son bras.

« Je ne suis pas une experte en Vulcains comme le Docteur M'Benga, mais je me doute que ça peut être compliqué. Je veux dire, il y a des peuples moins difficiles à comprendre qu'eux, autour de nous. Moins réservés, moins froids.

\- Ils ne sont pas dénués d'émotion », la corrigea Nyota avec une voix un peu trop dure. « C'est juste qu'ils ne les montrent pas.

\- Oui, je sais, excuse-moi ». Christine caressa amicalement le bras de son amie, comme si elle voyait sa peine de ne pas arriver à s'accorder avec celui qu'elle aimait. « Tu sais que je te soutiendrai toujours, mais depuis quelques temps, je me demande si ce ne serait pas plus simple pour toi de... »

Sa voix mourut dans l'air humide et tiède de la serre quand l'infirmière croisa le regard de son amie. Nyota avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, tellement perspicace et vive d'esprit, et lui indiquait par ses sourcils légèrement froncés, cette petite ride sur son front et sa bouche incurvée par le bas qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'elle termine cette phrase. Christine détourna les yeux et retira sa main de son bras.

« J'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Christine, vraiment. »

Nyota avait repris la parole calmement, son instant de colère envolé comme il était venu.

« Mais on ne choisit pas qui on aime.

\- Je le sais. Oh ! Je le sais tellement, Nyota. »

Sa voix ressemblait à une supplique, à une confidence étranglée, qui disparut en un claquement de doigt comme si elle n'avait jamais voulu la montrer, mais que l'émotion était là, et déchirante et douloureuse dans sa poitrine. Uhura resta silencieusement un moment et décida de ne pas la forcer à se dévoiler, Christine le ferait d'elle-même lorsqu'elle en aurait envie.

« Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire », reprit-elle doucement. « On se voit peu en dehors des services, à cause de ses responsabilités de Premier Officier, je le sais bien mais– Je fais des efforts, j'essaie, c'est juste qu'il me manque et– Enfin... Je ne voudrais pas le presser, paraître insistante, mais il ne demande _jamais_ à ce qu'on se retrouve seuls. Tu vois ? C'est comme si on n'était rien de plus que de très bons amis.

\- Tu n'as jamais pu lui en parler ?

\- Non. Il travaille plus que nous puisqu'il doit seconder le Capitaine ou le remplacer ; en plus de ça, il prend toujours du temps pour ses expériences, il fait du sport : il dit que c'est important pour que son corps ne s'affaiblisse pas à cause de la faible gravité du vaisseau... Si tu comptes, il reste à peine les moments des repas et la nuit. Sauf que je travaille de nuit une semaine sur trois et il mange la plupart du temps avec le Capitaine pour lui faire ses rapports ou organiser les missions.

\- C'est compliqué... » souffla Christine en s'affaissant sensiblement sur la banquette, comme écrasée par le poids de la situation de son amie. Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis elle se redressa et se tourna vers elle en affichant un regard malicieux et confiant. « Et si je te présentais quelqu'un ? »

Nyota manqua de s'étouffer, et son regard reprit cette teinte noire et sévère qui lui était commune lorsqu'elle était en colère.

« Pardon ?

\- Pas quelqu'un qui remplacerait le Commandeur Spock, mais quelqu'un qui pourra plus te conseiller sur comment tu dois lui parler.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui connaît assez Spock pour ça ? » Elle réfléchit, passant en revue les membres de l'équipage. « Le Capitaine ?

\- Non, même si c'est vrai qu'il le connaît bien.

\- Le Docteur M'Benga, alors ?

\- Non plus.

\- Qui alors ? » la pressa Uhura, ne voyant pas qui pourrait l'aider à part l'un des amis du Premier Officier ou un médecin qui avait fait ses études sur Vulcain.

« Tu verras. Fais-moi confiance. »

oOo

A dix-sept heures, cela faisait presque une heure et demie que Jim et Spock étaient de retour sur la passerelle. Grya, le pilote-en-chef en service, un jeune homme à la peau légèrement verte (mais d'une manière différente de celle de Spock, avait remarqué Jim, et de toute façon, le navigateur semblait plus avoir de l'Orion que du Vulcain) s'était tourné vers son supérieur pour l'informer que l'arrivée sur la station scientifique était prévue pour le lendemain en début d'après-midi. Le Capitaine commença à faire le tour des consoles afin d'avoir les relevés et les résultats amassés par les senseurs concernant la nébuleuse qu'ils allaient devoir approcher pour rejoindre Azure X, lorsqu'une chose improbable se produisit.

Toute la pièce fut soudainement plongée dans le noir, tout était éteint, des lumières au moindre voyant des consoles, les réacteurs, les couloirs et les systèmes environnementaux. Le générateur principal était éteint, et l'auxiliaire ne prit pas le relais, se contentant d'assurer ses maigres tâches de base, comme l'éclairage de secours, le système de séparation de la soucoupe, et quelques radars, ce qui n'était pas très utile en l'instant.

Il y eut une embardée lorsque la gravité se mit soudain à défaillir : des cris étouffés et des exclamations retentirent tandis que chacun essayait de rester au sol en s'agrippant à ce qui était à portée, qui un fauteuil, qui une rambarde, qui une console. Déjà, des padd se mettaient à voler en tous sens, Jim baissa vivement la tête pour en éviter un ; mais il saisissait l'urgence de la situation plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Car sans système de contrôle environnemental, il n'y avait plus de gravité, mais non plus de régulateur de température ou de pompes d'aération. Si le courant ne revenait pas rapidement, le vaisseau était mort.  
Privé de courant, l'Enterprise avait quitté la distorsion, mais la poussée précédente des propulseurs continuait à la faire avancer par énergie cinétique, et elle se déplaçait comme un objet inanimé, au milieu de cet univers froid, vide et mortel, en tournant lentement sur elle-même.

Jim allait ordonner à la passerelle de garder son calme et d'essayer de bouger le moins possible (et donc de respirer le moins possible) quand, devant eux, apparut une _chose_ étrange, immatérielle, une boule d'énergie qui flottait devant l'écran principal, faite d'une multitude de tous petits canaux tordus et lumineux, qui grésillait et vrombissait, et diffusait une impression vraiment bizarre de vie supérieure. Elle s'approcha, projetant sa lumière blafarde, d'un jaune vif, sur le sol poli de la passerelle, les consoles, le plafond, les visages des membres de l'équipage. Elle s'approcha et tendit une partie d'elle vers les tableaux de bord de l'Enterprise, et cet infime canal, ce morceau d'énergie, s'allongea, grandit, et s'étira encore, jusqu'à former comme une sorte d'appendice parcouru de toutes parts par ces fils lumineux grésillant et électriques. A peine le contact fut fait, que la boule disparut dans un bruit de détonation, et tous les systèmes de l'Enterprise redémarrèrent, lentement, _hésitamment_ , après avoir crépité et tremblé quelques instants, et cela rappela à Jim la fois où il avait piraté le programme du test du _Kobayashi Maru_. Dans le lointain, on entendit le grondement grave et sourd des nacelles, des moteurs, les très légers sifflements des systèmes environnementaux, et– Une embardée encore, une secousse, plus sévère que la première, et tout le monde se retrouva cloué au sol, hagard, nauséeux et faible. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que chacun ne se redresse, lentement, prudemment, retrouve sa chaise et ses marques, et vérifie que rien n'avait causé de dégât. Jim avait l'estomac retourné, l'esprit embué et il s'efforçait de ne pas se laisser aller à vomir. Au lieu de cela, il pianota rapidement sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et ouvrit une communication pour l'ensemble du vaisseau.

« Ici le Capitaine Kirk. Votre attention s'il vous plait. Nous venons d'être victime d'un sérieux dysfonctionnement mécanique. Tout semble être revenu dans l'ordre, mais soyez attentifs au moindre signe d'anormalité. Avertissez immédiatement vos chefs de service si tel était le cas. Kirk, terminé. »

Jim fit pivoter son fauteuil vers la console scientifique, l'air sérieux et grave, et autour, les autres officiers peinaient à reprendre leurs activités.

« Spock, c'était quoi, ça ? »

Le Vulcain tapait sur le clavier digital à une telle vitesse que ses doigts devenaient flous, puis il s'arrêta subitement, leva le nez vers les écrans, et se tourna vers son capitaine. Son expression était impassible, mais sa voix et son regard trahissait sa fascination pour ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Si j'en crois mes relevés, cette… chose que nous avons vu est une forme de vie composée d'énergie pure. Il semble qu'elle ait tenté d'éteindre les systèmes de l'Enterprise afin de pouvoir créer une connexion viable vers l'ordinateur de bord.

\- Et… elle a disparu, et c'est tout ?

\- Elle n'a pas disparu, mais a été détruite. Un ingénieur du département électrique vous l'expliquerait mieux que moi, mais je ne devrais pas me tromper en affirmant que la nature électromagnétique de cette forme de vie a été instantanément brisée par la polarité du courant de l'Enterprise. »

Kirk fronça les sourcils, les lèvres plissées, puis il lâcha un petit soupir.

« Je vois. Le vaisseau a subi des dégâts ?

\- Les communications fonctionnent.

\- Le senseur principal également », répondit l'autre officier scientifique alors qu'il s'activait sur sa console. « Je vérifie les radars et les sondes.

\- Tous les systèmes de propulsion marchent, Monsieur.

\- L'armement aussi. »

Jim hocha lentement la tête, pensif et soucieux.

« Bien. La coque ? Les boucliers ?

\- Aucun dommage.

\- Les systèmes environnementaux– ? Faites passer le message à l'infirmerie : que le Docteur M'Benga distribue des remèdes contre le mal de l'apesanteur.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Les systèmes sont en état de marche, sur tous les ponts.

\- Capitaine. »

C'était Spock. Son ton avait été tranchant, plus dur qu'à l'accoutumée, et cela avait suffi pour que Jim comprenne que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se tourna dans sa direction et vit dans son regard sombre, dans les deux billes d'obsidiennes qui le fixaient, que ce n'était pas bon.

« Les radars de spatiolocalisation ne répondent plus. Je présume qu'ils ont été affectés par la tentative de l'entité de se connecter à l'Enterprise. Il en va de même pour le système de séparation de la soucoupe. »

Kirk posa les coudes sur ses cuisses et croisa les mains, pensif. La situation n'était pas bonne, mais loin d'être catastrophique. Après tout, le vaisseau fonctionnait, ils étaient en vie et ils avaient de quoi naviguer et se défendre. Malheureusement, la spatiolocalisation était capitale s'ils voulaient savoir dans quelle direction ils allaient et où ils se trouvaient. Certes, il y avait toujours moyen de se repérer grâce aux étoiles et aux constellations, mais c'était fastidieux et peu précis.

« Appelez l'équipe de maintenance pour qu'ils voient si on peut réparer ça, » dit Jim à l'officier en communication assis à côté de Spock, avant de se tourner vers son Premier Officier, puis vers le reste de la passerelle. « Et essayez de trouver où on est. Voler à l'aveuglette serait dangereux, ici. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, l'Enterprise terminait de se stabiliser et de décélérer de sa phase d'inertie. Par l'écran principal, on pouvait voir qu'une planète n'était pas très loin, et qu'une étoile brillait vivement en surplomb. Grya pâlit subitement, épouvanté, et se tourna vers son supérieur, l'air affolé, les doigts tremblants. Sur sa console, ses calculs avaient amenés à des coordonnées.

« C'est Qo'noS, Capitaine. La planète natale des Klingons. »

* * *

Faits parodiques utilisés :  
\- "Un énigmatique être composé d'énergie pure tente de se connecter à l'ordinateur de l'Enterprise, seulement pour être détruit parce que c'est la mauvaise polarité."  
\- "Les incidents arrivent lorsque ce n'est pas le quart de Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Sulu, Uhura ou Chekov."  
\- "L'Enterprise rend visite à un avant-poste éloigné de scientifiques, et se perd désespérément dans le mauvais système solaire."

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :) Merci de laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis !


	3. Le silence éternel des espaces infinis

**Titre :** Tout ce qui n'arrivera jamais

 **Auteur :** Shinamaryllis

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers de Star Trek appartient à Gene Roddenbury et JJ Abrams. Les personnages originaux et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le silence éternel d'espaces infinis**

Ignorant le coup de coude qu'elle avait reçu dans le ventre et le pied botté qui était passé tout près de son visage, Nyota se redressa péniblement. La gravité était revenue. Oh, elle n'était pas restée longtemps inactive, tout juste assez pour mettre à l'envers la moitié du vaisseau !

Dans la serre, la terre s'était répandue au sol, quelques pots s'étaient brisés ; dans les laboratoires, le matériel s'était envolé des paillasses pour aller s'écraser contre les murs, blessant au passage quelques laborantins ; dans les cabines, les effets personnels étaient tombés de leurs étagères, les matelas de leur sommier ; et dans les turbolifts, les membres enfermés s'étaient rudement cognés contre les parois blanches. Certes, beaucoup plus de peur que de mal, mais mal il y avait, et rapidement, l'infirmerie fut comble. M'Benga dû mettre prématurément fin à son entretien avec Sana pour appeler ses infirmières et donner ses indications pour que les blessés soient pris en charge et pour distribuer, comme le capitaine l'avait demandé, des remèdes contre le mal de l'apesanteur, car cette vacherie retournait l'estomac de n'importe qui et mettait les idées à sens dessus-dessous. En salle des machines et dans les hangars heureusement, les dégâts furent mineurs. Les navettes étaient sanglées au sol, le matériel était (à part quelques outils) rangé et l'armement bien scellé dans ses compartiments. L'équipe d'ingénierie se félicita d'ailleurs tacitement de ne pas être très présente à la clinique et elle fut prête à répondre à la demande de Jim lorsqu'il lui demanda de voir comment il était possible de réparer le problème de spatiolocalisation, et c'est Scotty qui sauta sur l'occasion pour s'occuper l'esprit et éviter de vomir partout.

Mais même si Kirk avait demandé de réparer ce problème, tout le monde était bien conscient qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de l'utiliser s'ils entraient en guerre ouverte avec les Klingons, vous savez, ce peuple tellement sympathique et inoffensif qu'une directive de Starfleet (la Huitième, précisément) indiquait que tout équipage surpris dans le territoire de l'Empire se verrait très sévèrement puni. Mais pas de spatiolocalisation signifiait pas de moyen rapide de savoir dans quel sens fuir pour rejoindre la Zone Neutre, et ça craignait un peu.  
Ce à quoi Spock proposa calmement, à la grande surprise de tous les officiers de passerelle, et davantage encore à celle de Jim :

« Capitaine, je suggère d'entrer en communication avec le peuple Klingon, qui nous a certainement déjà détecté, afin de les rassurer sur nos intentions et de leurs informer que nous serons disposés à quitter la région dès que notre spatiolocalisateur sera réparé. »

La plupart des hommes et des femmes présents le regardèrent comme s'il avait perdu la tête, car tout de même, c'était bien la première fois qu'un Vulcain proposait une chose aussi–

« C'est la logique même, » continua-t-il en devinant ce qui traversait leurs esprits. « Rester silencieux pourrait leur faire croire que nous avons de mauvaises intentions.

\- Mais enfin, » intervint le pilote Grya, « On parle des Klingons, là. Ils sont agressifs et belliqueux. On ne peut pas les raisonner !

\- La possibilité qu'ils nous écoutent est de statistiquement six virgule sept pourcents.

\- C'est peu, » fit Jim d'un air ironique, avant d'adresser un regard entendu à son second. « Mais ce n'est pas zéro, essayons.

\- Mais Capitaine ! Nous n'avons aucune chance de–

\- Ça suffit, Lieutenant. »

Jim se retourna vers l'officier en communication :

« Appelez les et affichez sur l'écran principal.

\- Oui, Monsieur. »

Le jeune homme s'activa, levant et tirant les manettes et les leviers de la partie supérieure de sa console, puis il plaça la main à son oreille pour arranger son communicateur. Il écouta, pendant quelques instants, puis il se redressa et fit un signe de tête à son supérieur, qui se retourna vers l'écran. Sur celui-ci apparut le visage plissé et sombre, le regard perçant et le grand front d'un Klingon vêtu d'une lourde toge chinée. Le fait que la communication ait été acceptée étonna particulièrement Grya, sinon les autres, mais Jim ne s'en formalisa pas et il prit une attitude digne sur son fauteuil de commandement.

« Bonjour, » salua-t-il simplement.

Le Klingon baissa le visage en biais, et il fut difficile de savoir si c'était un hochement de tête ou s'il voulait prendre un air menaçant. Il ne répondit néanmoins pas, ce qui força Jim à reprendre :

« Je suis le Capitaine James T. Kirk. Au nom de la Fédération des Planètes Unies et de l'équipage de l'USS Enterprise, je vous prie de bien vouloir nous excuser pour avoir pénétré votre territoire sans autorisation. Nous avons été victime d'un sérieux dysfonctionnement qui nous a privés de spatiolocalisateur et nous nous sommes, en quelque sorte, perdus loin de notre destination prévue. »

L'homme à l'écran tourna la tête vers une personne hors champ et parla avec elle dans sa langue natale. Jim pensa alors qu'il aurait préféré avoir Uhura avec lui, ce qui lui aurait permis de comprendre ce qui se disait, surtout que l'air très peu avenant de son interlocuteur commençait à étouffer le peu d'espoir auquel il se raccrochait. Il reprendre la parole quand un grésillement se fit entendre, puis un bruit étrange qui rappelait celui de la friction d'un micro contre un tissu, et la passerelle se remplit de divers bruits de vie comme des bips d'ordinateurs ou le léger murmure d'une conversation éloignée. Le Klingon se rapprocha alors de quelques pas de l'objectif et adressa à Jim une expression qui semblait être un sourire.

« Je vous entends, maintenant ! » dit-il en langue commune avec un fort accent rustre et guttural. « Vous utilisez des fréquences vraiment bizarres, pas facile pour se comprendre. Répétez ce que vous avez dit. »

Un peu décontenancé, Jim s'exécuta, ce qui provoqua l'élargissement du semblant de sourire du Klingon.

« Moi, c'est Qa'nTok, adjoint au préfet de Qo'noS Unie. Votre problème, c'est à cause de quoi ? »

Sur la défensive, Jim pianota sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil afin de joindre Scotty, qui était en train d'analyser la panne. Après une courte conversation, il apprit que le générateur auxiliaire était indisponible, et que pour le réparer, ils avaient besoin d'un certain type de bobine pour remplacer celle d'un condensateur précis. Malheureusement, l'ingénieur lui avoua que l'Enterprise avait récupéré à sa construction de vieilles pièces d'un vaisseau qui partait à la casse, et que de ce fait, cette bobine n'était plus fabriquée par la Fédération depuis plus d'un siècle.  
Jim s'efforça de ne pas blêmir, ni d'éclater nerveusement de rire. Il coupa la communication avec Scotty et s'adressa à Qa'nTok, espérant que sa voix ne flanche pas.

« C'est le générateur auxiliaire. Une sorte de surtension a grillé une bobine, et nous n'en avons pas de rechange.

\- Les références, c'est quoi ?

\- Euh… Fil de cuivre de quarante-cinq millimètres. C'est pour une bobine TRD-45-K.

\- Ah ! On vous en passe une. »

Kirk resta interdit pendant quelques instants. Les sourcils froncés, il échangea un regard interloqué et suspicieux avec deux de ses hommes, puis adapta sa position, carrant légèrement les épaules et levant un peu le menton.

« Vous en avez ?

\- On en a trouvé dans des vieilles épaves de vos vaisseaux.

\- Ils les ont détruits, ouais, » grogna Grya en se tassant sur sa console.

« Lieutenant, silence, » ordonna sèchement Jim avant de reprendre à l'intention du Klingon : « Je m'excuse, mais vous ne nous avez pas habitués à de la générosité. Quelle garantie ai-je que vous n'essayez pas de nous arnaquer ?

\- Si je voulais détruire votre vaisseau, Capitaine, je pourrais m'y prendre autrement, et ce serait bien plus simple. »

Qa'nTok afficha un air étrangement amical et dénué de la moindre antipathie.

« On le fera pas. Téléportez-vous aux coordonnées que je vous envoie, on vous donnera cette bobine. »

Il coupa l'appel, et l'écran principal afficha à nouveau Qo'noS et ses paysages rocheux. Jim se tourna vers Spock dans l'intention de lui demander conseil, et ce qu'il vit dans son regard le dérangea.

« Vous pensez qu'on peut leur faire confiance, » comprit-il.

« Oui. Qa'nTok ne m'a pas semblé mentir ou avoir de mauvaises intentions à notre égard. De plus, c'est notre seule possibilité pour réparer le générateur auxiliaire qui, je me permets de le rappeler, nous met à l'abri de nombreuses défaillances lors d'un combat naval.

\- Ouais… Dans ce cas, il me faut une équipe. Spock, vous viendrez avec moi. Monsieur Grya, faites venir Monsieur Sulu pour qu'il prenne les commandes.

\- A vos ordres.

\- Vous ». Il se tourna vers l'officier en communication. « Appelez l'infirmerie, il me faut un rapport sur l'état de l'équipage, et faites passer le message que le Commandeur Sana se téléporte avec nous. Ses compétences en diplomatie nous serons utiles. Ensuite, appelez Monsieur Giotto de la sécurité pour qu'il désigne deux hommes qui nous accompagnerons. On se retrouve tous dans un quart d'heure en salle de réunion 3.

\- Oui, Capitaine. »

Jim hocha la tête, satisfait, puis il se leva et fit signe à Spock de le suivre. Ainsi, ils quittèrent la passerelle pour rejoindre en avance le point de rendez-vous.

oOo

 _« Le silence éternel de ces espaces infinis m'effraie. »_  
McCoy était assis au bord de son lit, un padd dans les mains, en tenue décontractée. Il avait la mine sombre, un air mélancolique et soucieux qui ne lui était pas coutumier, et il fixait cette unique ligne de texte qui brillait sur l'écran de la tablette. De la même façon que Jim sortait parfois de vieux proverbes arabes, il se mettait à invoquer Pascal et ses célèbres pensées.

 _« Le silence éternel de ces espaces infinis m'effraie. »_  
C'était exactement ça. C'était tout. C'était cette simple, absolue, entière raison, cette peur irrationnelle, ce sentiment angoissant et oppressant, qui lui donnait l'impression de se liquéfier, de sentir son cœur éclater, sa respiration se bloquer, et le geler. C'était ce qui pesait sur ses épaules, ce qui l'étreignait si puissamment, si douloureusement. C'était ce qui faisait bourdonner ses oreilles, marteler son esprit, le submerger tout entier de vagues glaciales et qui le faisait trembler et blêmir.  
Oui, c'était ça. _« Le silence éternel de ces espaces infinis m'effraie. »_ Cette peur profonde, instinctive, complètement angoissée, figée, étranglée ; cette terreur irraisonnée de l'espace et de son éternel, macabre et mortel silence. Du froid. Du vide. Du noir, partout. De cette sensation de n'appartenir à rien. De n'être rien et de n'être nulle part. De tomber, tomber, tomber encore, et de ne pas avoir de point de chute. D'être perdu, seul, complètement et si inutilement minuscule, dans cet univers immense et massif, si froid et si silencieux.

Leonard prit une profonde inspiration, lentement, puis expira, et son souffle fut saccadé, comme si son émotion le retenait. Il refit l'exercice une seconde fois en fermant durement les yeux, les doigts serrés sur le bord du padd, puis il les rouvrit et activa l'enregistrement, et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était serrée et rauque :

« Journal personnel de Leonard McCoy. Date stellaire : 2262.57. »

Le médecin se tut. Son visage était contracté, strié de nombreuses ridules qui n'étaient pas visibles au quotidien ; il était marqué par les années, les missions, les blessures et la _peur_. La peur d'être là. Mais dans une volonté de ne pas se laisser abattre, comme aucun autre jour, il posa le padd sur l'oreiller et s'assit en tailleur face à lui ; voûté, la tête posée dans sa paume, le coude planté dans la cuisse.

« Euhm... »

Il s'éclaircit la voix et se passa une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas parler à l'enregistreur, ça n'avait pas la chaleur et la spontanéité du vivant. Mais il reprit, avec un peu plus de confiance.

« Aujourd'hui, je crois que ça fait trois ans, sept mois et une pelleté de semaines que je n'ai pas foulé un sol terrestre. Plus de trois ans et demi dans l'espace, sans interruption. Et je– euh. Je... »

Il fit une pause, pinçant les lèvres, les yeux fermés, puis il lâcha la suite dans un souffle, comme s'il en avait honte.

« J'ai toujours peur.

« Vivre dans l'espace ne change rien, visiblement. Je ne m'habitue pas. Je continue d'éviter de regarder dehors, ou alors de ne pas penser à ce que je vois. Et de ne pas me dire où je suis, sinon... Sinon– »

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il se recroquevilla, comme écrasé par un poids invisible et, les poings serrés, essaya, s'efforça, de réguler sa respiration. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ce qu'il y avait dehors, à cette incommensurable dimension, ce vide infini qui l'entourait. Parce que ça risquait de le submerger et de le briser, et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive.

Pour Jim. Pour Spock. Pour Uhura, Sulu et Chekov. Pour l'équipage. Et pour lui-même.

Leonard se redressa subitement et se pencha en arrière en s'appuyant sur ses bras, respirant par à-coups douloureux et étranglés. Une larme se décrocha de ses cils et s'écrasa sur sa joue ; il plaqua sa paume sur son œil en grimaçant.

« Bon sang... C'est vraiment pas une vie. Je peux opérer n'importe qui, même des Klingons, mais vivre ici pendant encore un an et demi... _Un an et demi !_ Je suis certain que personne ne sait ce que ça fait de se sentir aussi... _mal_ , tout le temps. Je sais que je ne suis pas seul, Jim est là, même si c'est un sale gosse et qu'il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, mais il y a Spock aussi et tous les autres et– et malgré ça, je me sens tellement isolé, tellement seul et vulnérable, que je pourrais en mourir.

« Mais je ne veux apitoyer personne. Finalement, je préfère que personne ne sache. C'est presque plus facile pour moi de faire comme si je ne ressentais pas ça. Alors oui, _« le silence éternel de ces espaces infinis m'effraie »_ , mais il y a des personnes à mes côtés pour qui je peux faire l'effort de croire que ces espaces ne sont pas si silencieux ni si infinis que ça. Ça ne changera rien, bien sûr. J'aurai toujours... toujours peur(il avait dit ces derniers mots à voix basse, avec embarras et honte, puis il reprit normalement), je ne crois pas à un traitement miracle, mais ce qui s'en rapproche le plus sont ceux qui me sont chers, et ils sont ici, avec moi. »

Leonard se mordit la lèvre et poussa un profond soupir. Il baissa les yeux sur l'enregistreur, dont le voyant clignotait doucement, comme pour lui dire qu'il l'écoutait toujours. Sa voix se fit plus assurée quand il reprit, et un peu moqueuse :

« C'était affreusement sentimental, ce que je viens de dire, mais j'y crois. Ça ne me guérira pas. Rien ne le fera, mais je pense que je peux aller... _mieux_. »

Il laissa flotter ces derniers mots dans sa cabine, sembla essayer de s'en imprégner, de se les approprier, de vouloir y croire. Il regarda le plafond gris métallique pendant quelques instants, calmement, et son visage était presque paisible et débarrassé de la moindre tension, de la moindre peur, et du poids des années. Puis il abaissa lentement les paupières et se redressa.

« Journal personnel de Leonard McCoy, terminé. »

oOo

C'était cette porte-là, si elle ne se trompait pas.

Uhura regarda autour d'elle, en recherche d'indices, mais à part la plaque de fer gravée d'un impersonnel « E-24 », rien ne la certifiait qu'elle était au bon endroit. Elle hésita quelques instants en fixant le boîtier de commandes, puis elle haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et appuya sur un bouton, se disant qu'elle pourrait toujours s'excuser si elle s'était trompée. De l'autre côté de la porte, Nyota entendit distinctement le léger bip qui indiquait sa présence puis, d'une façon plus confuse, une voix grave, et des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. La jeune femme retint sa respiration, soudainement en proie à une vague de stress qu'elle s'efforça de contrôler. La porte s'ouvrit dans un chuintement discret. Nyota se figea et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Uhura ? »

McCoy fronçait les sourcils. Il recevait rarement de la visite en dehors de Jim. Nyota le savait, aussi elle ne tarda pas à répondre :

« Excusez-moi si je dérange, j'aimerais vous parler. En fait, c'est Christine qui m'envoie.

\- Christine Chapel ? » fit le médecin avec incrédulité avant de s'écarter et de laisser entrer sa visiteuse.

La cabine d'officier de Leonard ressemblait à toutes les autres. Une aire de travail, avec un bureau et ses chaises, un ordinateur, et des étagères remplies de padd et d'ouvrages sur la médecine ; puis, derrière un paravent ajouré, l'espace de repos. Le lit était récemment fait, une tablette traînait encore sur l'oreiller, et des objets décoratifs terriens étaient accrochés au mur, notamment une photographie, mais Nyota ne put voir en détail de qui il s'agissait. Elle entra et se tourna vers le médecin qui lui indiqua de prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils.

« Oui. Euh, c'est pour un problème plutôt personnel, j'ai besoin de conseils. »

Leonard s'appuya contre le mur jouxtant la salle de bain et l'étudia du regard, les bras croisés, tandis que la jeune femme s'asseyait en face de lui. Il la regarda longuement, avec sérieux et gravité, et ses yeux verts semblaient la disséquer et voir à travers elle. Elle frissonna, mal à l'aise, avant de passer les mains sur ses bras en ajustant sa position.

« C'est Spock ? » demanda finalement McCoy.

Nyota hocha la tête. Leonard poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis médecin, pas conseiller matrimonial.

\- Je sais bien, mais Christine a dit que vous pourriez m'aid– »

Nyota fut soudainement coupée par une sonnerie, quelques bips réguliers qui émanaient de l'ordinateur. McCoy fit un signe d'excuse à la jeune femme avant de s'approcher du bureau pour activer la communication. Un visage avenant mais au regard sévère apparut sur l'écran et sa voix emplit la cabine.

« J'ai bien reçu votre entrée d'aujourd'hui, Lieutenant-Commandeur. Je suis vraiment content que vous vous soyez lancé, c'est un premier pas très positif. Mais sachez que je regrette que votre condition ne s'améliore pas avec le temps, vraiment–

\- Docteur–

\- –mais je suis confiant pour la suite. Encore un an et demi ? Vous avez déjà surmonté plus de la moitié de ce voyage. Vous êtes sur la bonne voie, et je suis certain que ce « traitement du mal par le mal » aura des effets très bénéfiques. Je–

\- Docteur ! » McCoy parvint à arrêter le débit de parole incessant commun à cet homme et à attirer son attention. Il lança un bref regard à Uhura. « J'apprécie que vous preniez la peine de m'appeler mais... je ne suis pas seul, là. »

Le visage de son interlocuteur s'illumina et une expression navrée tordit son sourire.

« Je m'excuse. L'habitude... Appelez-moi lorsque vous serez tranquille.

\- Oui. Merci, Docteur. »

Leonard coupa la communication, poussa un soupir silencieux et se redressa pour aller reprendre sa place contre le mur. Sur lui, le regard de Nyota se fit inquisiteur et curieux. Elle regarda attentivement son air professionnel forcé et détecta quelque chose comme de la morosité et de l'embarras derrière, tout au fond de ses yeux verts.

« Désolé pour ce contretemps. On parlait de Spock, je crois, » reprit-il d'un ton détaché.

Nyota fronça légèrement les sourcils, son regard passant du visage du médecin à l'ordinateur, avant de revenir à Leonard.

« Ce n'était pas important, cet appel ? » demanda-t-elle avec un air suspicieux. « Vous voulez que je parte ?

\- Oh, ce n'est pas nécessaire, on s'appelle toutes les semaines– Euh, non... »

McCoy se mordit la lèvre et détourna la tête, comme s'il se maudissait d'avoir laissé filtrer une information sur la nature des échanges qu'il avait avec l'homme qui l'avait appelé. La jeune femme continua de l'observer, attentive à sa gestuelle, à ses expressions. Puis, les indices se dévoilèrent d'eux-mêmes, sous un nouveau jour. Le suivi médical hebdomadaire : _un psychologue_ , pensa-t-elle. Les boutades qui n'en étaient pas, maugrées à la volée mais sincères : une manière subconsciente de partager un fardeau. Sa position, toujours sur la défensive ; son regard, fuyant les hublots et les baies d'observation.

Tout s'éclaira soudain. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés, horrifiée.

« Mon dieu, vous... »

Leonard tourna la tête dans sa direction, une lueur craintive dans le regard. Nyota était bouche bée et figée, ses longs doigts cachant mal ses lèvres tremblantes.

« Vous... vous êtes...

\- Bah, c'est rien, » fit-il en balayant les mots de la main dans une volonté de minimiser l'effet dramatique qu'avait eu la révélation sur sa camarade. « Je m'en sors très bien.

\- Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça doit faire de vous savoir ici, et avec l'espace–

\- Okay, alors on va arrêter de parler de ça, _tout de suite_ , » la coupa McCoy avec ton vif et tranchant, empreint de colère, de peur et de gêne.

« Pardon. »

Nyota le regarda avec compassion, longuement, et avec quelque chose comme de l'affection, et pendant un instant, elle fut tentée de se lever pour aller le réconforter. Mais ils n'étaient pas très proches, tous les deux, ce n'était pas comme avec Kirk, alors elle se ravisa et se contenta de lui apporter un soutien silencieux.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un est au courant dans l'équipage ?

\- Jim, peut-être. Mais je crois qu'il a oublié ou qu'il a arrêté de faire attention depuis longtemps.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Vous, maintenant. »

C'était dit avec un peu de tristesse. Nyota sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce n'était pas de la peine d'avoir été forcé de partager ce qui le pesait, mais de savoir qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre à qui le faire. La jeune femme ne sut pas quoi dire en réponse, profondément désolée, et le silence s'installa. Il s'étira, lourd et épais, et cela dû mettre McCoy mal à l'aise, car il frappa dans ses mains pour le chasser.

« Bon ! Vous étiez venue pour me parler de Spock. »

Uhura leva un regard incrédule vers le médecin.

« Comment vous– On parle de quelque chose de bien plus important, là.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je gère très bien tout seul. Je m'y suis habitué.

\- Mais vous avez une pathologie sérieuse. Vous êtes–

\- Ne le dites pas, » la coupa sèchement le médecin en lui adressa un regard noir.

« Ecoutez-moi. Vous êtes–

\- Arrêtez ça, tout de suite !

\- Non, je dois le dire. Vous êtes _aviophobe_ , et vous travaillez dans l' _espace_. Quelle sorte de masochiste psychopathe êtes-vous pour pouvoir supporter ça ? »

Il y eut un bref instant de silence, où l'expression de Leonard se changeait en quelque chose de douloureux et de torturé, où son regard, semblant avoir pris la couleur de l'acier, se chargeait de colère et de peur ; puis, le souffle rendu court par les émotions, il répondit entre ses dents d'une voix dure qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

« Sortez, Lieutenant. Immédiatement. »

Nyota se retint de pousser un soupir contrarié, puis elle se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle allait activer la commande d'ouverture, quand elle se retourna une dernière fois vers le médecin. Leonard était immobile, le regard fixe, le dos voûté, carrant les épaules, baissant la tête, le souffle saccadé et les poings serrés. Il semblait lutter. Contre une force invisible. Et perdre.

Un instant, la jeune femme fut tentée de s'excuser de l'avoir autant affecté, mais elle avait ressenti le besoin de mettre en lumière la vérité, peut-être même une vérité dont Leonard n'était pas conscient, que peut-être, s'il acceptait de vivre dans de telles conditions, c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de ressentir cette peur. La raison était néanmoins encore inconnue.

Soudain, le silence fut brisé une seconde fois, par une autre sonnerie, qui venait de la console murale. Nyota, la plus proche d'elle, s'avança et activa la communication.

« _Lieutenant Uhura ? C'est Kirk._

\- Oui, Capitaine.

 _\- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas de quart, mais on se téléporte à la surface de la planète, j'ai besoin de vos compétences. Nous partons dans une demi-heure par la salle de téléportation 2._

\- J'y serai.

 _\- Merci. Kirk, terminé._ »

L'ingénieure en communication pivota vers McCoy, dont la mâchoire était serrée et le visage contracté. Il leva la tête vers elle, réprimant une colère visible à la veine qui battait sur sa tempe.

« J'y vais, » annonça-t-elle. « Prenez le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'ai dit. Ça peut peut-être vous aider.

\- Sortez, » gronda-t-il.

Nyota obéit sans ajouter un mot de plus, et la porte se referma sur elle, plongeant la cabine du médecin dans le silence.

* * *

Fait parodique utilisé : "Une surtension sur la passerelle est rapidement et correctement diagnostiquée comme étant causée par un condensateur défectueux par le hautement entraîné et compétent personnel d'ingénierie. La pièce de rechange n'est cependant plus disponible depuis 200 ans."

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
Je précise ici (car ça aurait fait tâche dans le texte), que Jim sait où se trouve Uhura car l'ordinateur l'a localisée comme étant dans les quartiers de Bones :)

J'ai énormément aimé écrire le passage de McCoy qui enregistre son journal personnel. Je sais que c'est un peu mélancolique comme scène, et que l'histoire n'a pas beaucoup avancé dans ce chapitre, mais je voulais vraiment traiter de son aviophobie à un moment, et c'était l'occasion.  
Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	4. Par une belle journée ensoleillée

**Note :** Productivité maximum :D  
Salut ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je suis hyper inspirée en ce moment ! Je ne garantis pas que je vais garder ce rythme de parution tout au long de la fiction, donc c'est le moment d'en profiter !  
Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres (presque 10 pages !). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Par une belle journée ensoleillée, les Klingons**

Cela faisait à présent presque une heure que la coupure du générateur auxiliaire avait provoqué un léger vent de panique à bord de l'Enterprise et, déjà, l'ordre revenait. Ce qui avait été cassé ou abîmé avait été recensé puis placé dans un recycleur, et l'équipage avait été en grande partie soigné. Sur la plupart des ponts, le quotidien reprenait. Les cantines et les réfectoires se remplissaient petit à petit du personnel qui prenait son quart en soirée, tandis que les salons s'animaient doucement de ceux qui étaient libres jusqu'au matin et qui voulaient profiter d'un verre entre amis. Les autres étaient soit retournés se coucher, soit tenaient leur poste jusqu'à la relève.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'équipe formée par le capitaine se retrouva en salle de téléportation. Jim avait longtemps hésité sur l'uniforme à porter, car une combinaison d'exploration ou de reconnaissance tactique était bien plus confortable au cas où les choses tourneraient mal (ce qu'il pressentait), mais une tenue plus formelle permettrait de ne montrer aucune animosité envers les Klingons. Après plusieurs minutes de débat, Spock et Sana avaient tranché en faveur de la deuxième proposition, mais ils étaient d'accord avec le détachement de sécurité sur le fait de partir équipés de phaseurs d'appoint, discrets, qu'ils pouvaient cacher dans leurs poches. C'était donc habillés de leurs uniformes de service et de leurs habituels maillots colorés qu'ils se retrouvèrent au point de rendez-vous.

Jim allait rejoindre ses camarades sur les plots quand Uhura l'appela et l'attira un peu à l'écart. Son air était sérieux et soucieux, ce qui ajouta encore de l'inquiétude et de la tension à celles qu'il avait déjà.

« Capitaine, il faudra que je vous parle de quelque chose à notre retour. C'est très important.

\- Important comment ? » demanda Kirk à voix basse en fronçant les sourcils, la tête penchée vers elle.

« Ça peut attendre notre retour, mais il faudra vraiment que, euh… Ça concerne McCoy », ajouta-t-elle finalement.

Un air préoccupé figea les traits de Jim. Tout ce qui concernait son ami était important. Parfois, ce n'était rien de grave, comme lorsqu'il sautait ses visites médicales pour aller courir d'un bout à l'autre du vaisseau, mais parfois, ça pouvait l'être bien plus. Il se rappelait notamment d'un soir, près d'un an après le début de la mission quinquennale, où Leonard lui avait avoué, le regard perdu au fond de son verre, que le temps lui manquait et qu'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir en passer plus avec sa fille.  
Jim savait plus de choses au sujet de son ami que ce que ce dernier pouvait penser, mais en l'occurrence, ce qu'allait lui révéler la jeune femme lui était sorti de la tête depuis longtemps.

« Dites-moi.

\- Je vous assure que–

\- Capitaine.

\- Une minute, Spock. Dites-moi, Uhura. »

Nyota hésita quelques instants, se demandant s'il était bien judicieux d'inquiéter Kirk pendant une mission diplomatique d'un problème personnel, même si cela concernait l'un de ses amis ; puis elle concéda finalement à lui expliquer. Elle murmura alors, prenant bien garde à n'être entendue que de lui :

« J'ai appris par hasard qu'il est aviophobe. Et c'est assez sérieux, apparemment.

\- Oh. »

Jim ne sut pas quoi répondre d'autre. Il était troublé. Se rappeler après plus de huit ans d'amitié* que son ami ne supportait pas d'être dans quelque chose en vol, que ce soit un avion, une navette ou un vaisseau spatial, le mit très mal à l'aise. Telle une violente claque, la vérité le pétrifia. Quel genre d'ami était-il pour ne pas soutenir un proche qui luttait chaque jour ? S'il ne devait pas se téléporter à la surface de Qo'nos pour récupérer potentiellement une bobine, il aurait couru le voir.

« Il a dit que vous étiez peut-être au courant », reprit Nyota.

La voix de la jeune femme sortit Jim de ses pensées, qui se redressa légèrement, pensant adopter une position plus formelle, mais qui, à cet instant, sembla rigide et tendue. Il déglutit afin de chasser la sensation amère qui nouait sa gorge et hocha lentement la tête.

« Ouais, ça me dit quelque chose. C'est possible qu'il en ait parlé quand on s'est rencontré, mais ça fait un paquet d'années maintenant. Et il n'a plus rien dit depuis.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était suivi par un psychologue.

\- Je vois. Okay, merci pour l'info, Lieutenant. J'irai lui parler. »

Le retour du grade indiqua à Uhura que la conversation était terminée, mais c'était aussi une manière pour Jim de se détacher sentimentalement de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et de se forcer à rendosser ses responsabilités de capitaine, au moins un temps, avant de redevenir l'ami de Leonard McCoy.

En compagnie de Nyota, il rejoignit le reste de l'équipe sur les plots de la salle de téléportation et donna le signal pour rejoindre la surface.

oOo

Après le départ de Nyota de ses quartiers, McCoy avait pris plusieurs minutes pour se calmer de toutes les émotions qui le taraudaient. La colère embrouillait ses idées, l'embarras lui tordait le ventre et, la peur, une langue de froid vorace, lui léchait l'échine jusqu'à l'os.

Il s'efforça de souffler lentement pour refouler tout ça et pour murer ses faiblesses derrière des barreaux qui malheureusement, au lieu d'être loin de lui, étaient en fait tout au fond de son cœur. Chaque année, chaque mois, chaque jour, ça le rongeait, comme un trou noir glouton, et dévorait, parcelle après parcelle, sa résistance et sa volonté. Mais il n'était pas fini, loin de là, et il avait encore suffisamment de ressource pour survivre à ce long voyage de cinq ans.

 _Encore un an et demi_ , se dit-il en se relâchant, les paupières baissées et les bras ballants. _U_ _n an et demi._

Il resta dans cette position pendant un certain temps, écoutant les sons du vaisseau. D'abord, les bips et les très légers cliquetis des consoles et du matériel informatique. Un peu plus loin, des bruits de pas dans le couloir, le soufflement d'un turbolift, la rumeur d'une conversation. Au fond, le vrombissement lent et ininterrompu des nacelles et des réacteurs.

 _Je ne suis pas seul_ , pensa Leonard, et cette constatation tira légèrement ses commissures vers le haut.

L'Enterprise abritait un équipage de quatre cents personnes, et on pouvait encore compter tous les sujets de laboratoires, bactéries, formes de vie étrangères, et les plantes du jardin botanique. Au milieu de l'espace, du froid, silencieux et noir espace, personne n'était seul s'il était à bord d'un tel vaisseau.

McCoy poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, son calme revenu. Il rouvrit alors les yeux, balaya sa cabine du regard et, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, alla s'installer à son bureau pour joindre celui qui l'avait appelé plus tôt. Les relais cherchèrent pendant quelques instants sa correspondance (après tout, ils étaient loin, en orbite autour d'une planète, et la Terre elle-même continuait de se déplacer à chaque seconde), puis l'homme au visage avenant réapparut.

« Bonsoir, Docteur Ollens.

\- Bonsoir, Lieutenant-Commandeur, » répondit celui-ci en souriant. « Pardonnez-moi pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais dû vous signaler mon appel.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »

Leonard se rendit compte que sa voix était un peu dure. Il se l'éclaircit en toussotant, essayant de ne pas penser que c'était à cause de ce qu'avait dit Uhura. Recherchait-il vraiment– Non, il ne voulait pas y penser. Ça lui serrait le ventre et les poumons dans des étaux de fer, ça lui faisait mal. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Ollens reprit :

« Bien. J'ai réécouté votre enregistrement. Déjà, je suis vraiment satisfait que vous l'ayez enfin fait. Ça vous a pris du temps, mais ça montre que vous voulez que les choses changent. C'est très positif. Racontez-moi ce qui vous a poussé à sauter le pas. »

McCoy s'appuya sur son bureau, montra qu'il allait répondre, mais il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Comme toujours, cela lui demandait un certain effort de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il était émotif, Spock le lui disait bien assez, mais ses émotions les plus intimes étaient fortement muselées et enterrées. L'affection, la honte, et la peur. _Cette peur._

Le psychologue le laissa prendre le temps dont il avait besoin. Depuis le temps qu'il le suivait, il avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer, car Leonard avait alors tendance à se refermer, à montrer les crocs et à répondre à grands coups de sarcasmes et de jurons. Alors il patienta, écrivant pendant ce temps sur le clavier digital de son padd. Puis, lorsque le médecin-en-chef de l'Enterprise se lança enfin, Ollens releva les yeux et le regarda avec franchise.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai subitement décidé, aujourd'hui, de m'enregistrer. Vous me répétez depuis des années que tenir un journal personnel m'aiderait, parce que ça m'obligerait à formuler et à mettre en forme ma... euh... enfin, ce pour quoi vous me suivez. Et j'aurais très bien pu le faire demain ou la semaine prochaine. Mais c'est possible que ce soit cette citation. Je l'ai lue, en silence, puis à voix haute, et le fait de m'entendre le dire m'a semblé alors si lourd de sens et si vrai que je me suis lancé, sans y penser vraiment. Cette seule phrase représente tout ce pourquoi j'ai p– pourquoi je n'aime pas l'espace. »

Ollens adressa un lent signe de tête à son patient pour indiquer qu'il comprenait ce dont il parlait, il nota quelques informations sur son padd, puis il le regarda à nouveau.

« Êtes-vous conscient que vous avez à l'instant par deux fois évité de prononcer le mot ''peur'' ?

\- Euh...

\- Essayez de mettre des mots sur votre réticence à le dire.

\- J'en ai honte.

\- Pourquoi ? Tout le monde a des peurs.

\- Mais je suis le seul dans Starfleet. Et je travaille sur un vaisseau spatial. Je– »

Leonard prit brusquement conscience que ce qu'avait formulé Uhura n'était pas si absurde que ça. C'était ce qu'il allait dire. Oui : à quel point était-il dérangé pour accepter de vivre comme ça ? Son divorce, après toutes ces années, n'avait plus rien à voir. Il était certain qu'il pourrait avoir un poste à terre, en Amérique, soigner des gens normaux, voir sa fille régulièrement. Et parfois, il recevrait des collègues de Starfleet.  
Tout s'enchaîna alors dans son esprit. A peine une idée, une pensée était formulée, qu'elle était balayée par une autre. Encore et encore, et il n'arrivait pas à en arrêter le flux.  
 _Pourquoi rester là ? La voir. Être sur le sol. Respirer de l'air. Les bruits, la vie. La chaleur du soleil. Une vie tranquille. Pas de Starfleet. La voir. Démissionner ? Quitter l'espace. Démissionner ? Pour la voir. La Terre. Joanna. Joanna._

McCoy se prit soudain la tête dans les mains et appuya ses pouces sur ses tempes en fermant les yeux. Il expira longuement, inspira, recommença, en s'efforçant d'arrêter de tout se chambouler, puis il se redressa et s'adossa à son siège. Le trouble était aisément visible sur son visage, mais il reprit néanmoins la parole, d'une voix serrée :

« Dites-moi, Docteur. Est-ce que vous pensez que je recherche la vie dans l'espace ? »

Ollens lui adressa un regard malicieux, et sa bouche était légèrement incurvée en un sourire amusé.

« Sincèrement ? Oui, je le pense.

\- Alors je suis fou... Pourquoi je voudrais supporter ça ?

\- Ce n'était pas prévu que nous en parlions aujourd'hui, mais puisque vous abordez le sujet, je vais vous répondre.  
« Je pense que ce n'est pas cette peur que vous recherchez, mais qu'il y a des choses là où vous vivez dont vous ne pourrez pas vous séparer. Si je devais imager... Disons, prenez une balance à l'ancienne. D'un côté, il y a les avantages que pourraient vous procurer une vie sur Terre, de l'autre, ce que vous appréciez sur l'Enterprise. Je pense que ce qui vous entoure actuellement a plus de poids que ce que pourrait vous apporter un retour sur Terre, et c'est pourquoi vous êtes toujours là.

\- Vous plaisantez. J'ai une fille, sur Terre, » rétorqua McCoy d'un ton sec.

« Mais vous avez toute une famille autour de vous ».

Leonard fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Ollens reprit :

« Je ne dis pas que vous n'aimez pas votre fille, loin de là, mais certaines des personnes qui vous entourent vous ont sauvé la vie, et vous avez fait de même avec d'autres. Vous vous êtes entraidés, soutenus, dans les moments difficiles, et inexorablement, des liens se créent, même si vous ne les voyez pas.  
« J'ai suivi bon nombre d'anciens capitaines de Starfleet qui avaient du mal avec le retour à la vie civile, au moment de la retraite. La plupart en venaient à la conclusion que c'était leur équipage, leur famille de cœur, qui leur manquait, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit aussi le cas pour vous.

\- Je ne suis pas le sentimental que vous pensez que je suis, » répondit Leonard entre ses dents.

« Oh, je sais que vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous êtes un courageux, un homme d'action, mais vous avez du cœur aussi, et de la bonté, et c'est ce qui nous intéresse ici. Je vous suis depuis cinq ans maintenant, Leonard, je suis presque certain, disons à quatre-vingt cinq pourcents – les quinze restant vous reviennent, que vous n'avez rien d'un fou ou d'un masochiste, et que si vous êtes sur l'Enterprise après tout ce temps, c'est parce que vous y trouvez votre compte.  
« Vous dites dans votre enregistrement que vous êtes prêt à faire l'effort de, je cite : ''croire que ces espaces ne sont pas si silencieux ni si infinis que ça'' pour ceux qui vous sont chers. C'est une sacrée preuve, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Mais ça ne change rien à mon problème.

\- Certes. Mais vous avez dit que ça peut vous aider à aller mieux. Croyez en ces mots. Ce ne sont pas que des paroles en l'air, à mon sens. Et je suis prêt à parier que la clef de votre guérison – parce que guérison il y aura – est là. »

McCoy resta silencieux, le yeux rivés sur la ligne entre l'ordinateur et le bureau. Il n'était pas du genre optimiste. Croire en une chimère lui paraissait absurde, mais il avait aussi parfois envie d'être rassuré, et les mots du psychologue faisaient petit à petit leur effet.

Ollens ne le dit pas, mais il était tout à fait conscient des progrès et du chemin accompli par son patient depuis son premier rendez-vous, plus de cinq ans plus tôt. Là où il y avait un homme torturé, angoissé à la seule idée de prendre une navette pour aller d'un bout à l'autre de San Francisco, se tenait maintenant un officier chevronné qui pouvait mettre de côté ses faiblesses pour aider les autres.

« Nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui », reprit-il en pianotant rapidement sur son padd pour rédiger quelques notes. « Prenez le temps de réfléchir à tout ce que nous avons dit. Je vous rappelle aussi que ce n'est pas parce que je pense des choses que c'est la vérité : écoutez-vous, essayez de comprendre ce qui vous fait rester sur l'Enterprise. Une fois que vous serez pleinement conscient de ce qui vous aide, votre quotidien devrait s'améliorer sensiblement.

\- Oui.

\- Bien. A la semaine prochaine, Leonard. Sentez-vous libre de continuer votre journal personnel. Je l'écouterai avec grande attention.

\- D'accord. A la semaine prochaine. »

McCoy coupa la communication, pensif. Il resta ainsi, assis à son bureau pendant plusieurs minutes, à essayer de décortiquer l'entretien, à juger de la véracité de chaque idée, mais n'arrivant pour le moment à rien de concluant, il se leva et se prépara pour la prise de son quart qui approchait. Il avait l'estomac noué, mais il se força tout de même à se rendre au réfectoire pour manger un peu, espérant qu'on le laisserait tranquille pendant son repas.

oOo

Jim, Spock, Uhura, Sana, Jay et Karl (les deux hommes de la sécurité nommés par Giotto) furent téléportés à la surface de Qo'noS. Lorsque la matérialisation fut terminée, la petite équipe put voir qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce rectangulaire sombre au plafond haut soutenu par d'épais piliers et une lourde charpente de pierre luisante. Le long des murs, des repères lumineux indiquait plusieurs autres zones de téléportation (plusieurs d'entre elles étaient d'ailleurs consacrées au fret), tandis qu'au sol, des dalles de métal brossé montrait les chemins jusqu'aux sorties. Le lieu n'était pas joyeux, plutôt lugubre même, et il n'inspirait pas confiance. Réprimant un frisson, Jim regarda derrière lui pour s'assurer que ses camarades étaient tous là, puis il se retourna vers le centre de la pièce.  
Là, au milieu, à quelques mètres d'eux, il aperçut plusieurs Klingons, dont un semblait être Qa'nTok, celui à qui il avait parlé plus tôt. Les deux autres étaient habillés du même genre de toge et avaient coiffés leurs longs cheveux drus de perles de bois ou de liens de cuir, une coquetterie qui n'était pas connue de ce peuple. Toujours suspicieux et méfiant, Kirk s'avança, la main gauche non loin de la poche où se trouvait son phaseur. Le reste de l'équipe le suivit comme son ombre.

« Bonsoir, je suis le Capitaine Kirk », annonça-t-il.

Qa'nTok échangea un regard avec son voisin de droite, qui était plus petit que lui d'une demi-tête et qui avait des yeux bleu glace perçants, et qui le corrigea :

« C'est encore l'après-midi ici, Hra'nTa Kirk.

\- Oh, navré. Nous sommes synchronisé avec le siège de Starfleet. »

Au moment où il disait ces mots, Jim se rendit compte que cette conversation n'avait aucun sens, et qu'il voulait être rapidement fixé sur la situation. Pouvait-il leur faire confiance ou non ?  
Tendu, il choisit soigneusement ces mots pour ne pas prendre de risque, mais Qa'nTok le devança.

« Je vous présente l'ambassadeur Ntaq », dit-il en montrant l'homme à sa droite, « et le maire de Qi'bliS, Te'rQa.

\- Enchanté, Messieurs », répondit Jim avec un mouvement de tête qu'il espérait cordial (il ne pouvait pas complètement museler son appréhension et son pressentiment que quelque chose clochait) avant de désigner ses compagnons de la main. « Voici le Commandeur Sana, capitaine de l'USS Excalibur, le Commandeur Spock, mon Premier Officier et Officier scientifique en chef, le Lieutenant Uhura, Officier en communication, et les Second-maître Dharka (Jay fit un signe de tête) et Ferndt (Karl salua).

\- Bienvenue. »

Qa'nTok fit signe à l'équipe de le suivre et il se dirigea avec ses compagnons vers la sortie la plus proche. Jim eut un instant d'hésitation, puis il leur emboîta le pas avant de se retourner vers Uhura et Sana, à qui il demanda de le seconder. En allongeant le pas, Nyota lança un regard furtif à Spock qui ne le lui rendit pas, concentré sur sa mission.

Une fois sortis du hangar de téléportation, ils suivirent un large couloir gris qui déboucha, après quelques dizaines de mètres, sur une coursive couverte qui encerclait l'étage du bâtiment.  
Celui-ci était de forme pyramidale, mais son sommet était plat et surmonté d'une coupole de verre blanc. De hautes fenêtres triangulaires, disposées tout autour, laissaient la lumière du jour entrer à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, construit en pierres d'un gris presque argenté. Sur la façade, l'immense symbole de l'Empire Klingon avait été peint en rouge, et il crevait le mur clair d'une manière tellement ostentatoire que Jim était certain qu'il était visible de loin.

Mais la forme et la taille du bâtiment (qui culminait tout de même à plusieurs dizaines de mètres) n'était pas ce qui l'impressionnèrent et le troublèrent. Ce n'était pas non plus la centaine d'autres pyramides du même genre qui étaient disposées tout autour, ni les immenses parvis dallés, les routes souterraines, les piliers énormes, les lumières, partout, ni les gros arbres qui dépassaient par endroits. Ce n'était pas les foules de Klingons qui suivaient les trottoirs, traversaient les voies de circulation, entraient dans les tours, conversaient, qui vivaient, tout simplement. En fait, ce qui le troubla, plus que tout, c'était le ciel, si vert**, si clair, si lumineux, et l'ambiance paisible et pacifique qui se dégageait du paysage qu'il avait sous les yeux. En un instant, tout ce qu'il avait appris sur Qo'noS et les Klingons s'en retrouvait chamboulé.

Qa'nTok suivit la coursive vers son extrémité, puis commença à descendre les marches d'un très large escalier de pierres claires bordé de tertres verdoyants. A la traîne, Jim échangea un regard avec son second, et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire part de ses doutes, à voix basse :

« Ça paraît impossible... J'ai du mal à croire que nous sommes sur Qo'noS.

\- Je partage votre avis, Capitaine. Je suggère de rester attentif, rien ne nous garantit qu'ils comptent bien nous aider.

\- Capitaine Kirk. »

Jim releva la tête et se tourna vers Sana, qui venait de l'interpeller. Elle s'approcha d'eux plutôt que d'attendre que Jim la rejoigne.

« Sachez pour ma part que je suis plutôt convaincue que nos hôtes sont de bonne foi.

\- Mais enfin, ce sont des Klingons », souffla Jim en s'assurant qu'il n'était pas entendu des intéressés.

« Je le sais pertinemment. Mais il est logiquement impossible que tout un peuple joue la comédie de cette façon. Je dirai même plus : il est logiquement impossible que tout un peuple puisse jouer la comédie d'une façon aussi sincère sans préparation. Je rappelle que notre arrivée sur Qo'noS était imprévisible.

\- C'est vrai, mais... »

Il sentit Spock se raidir à côté de lui, et un coup d'œil à son visage l'avertit que son Premier Officier n'appréciait pas la façon dont Sana venait de balayer le soutien qu'il lui avait témoigné en se rangeant de son côté. Invoquer la logique si facilement pour une Vulcaine dont l'esprit n'était pas rompu à cette même logique, froide et méthodique, semblait être un outrage pour Spock, mais il se garda bien de révéler le fond de sa pensée, et il se contenta de la fixer avec un regard dur et sévère. Sana redressa la nuque en l'affrontant silencieusement, le visage figé. Pour elle, le comportement du Premier Officier était de l'arrogance. Il n'était même pas un vrai Vulcain ! Comment osait-il se penser supérieur à elle ?

Comme un courant électrique menaçant ou un champ magnétique, Jim sentit leur lutte silencieuse. Il s'interposa alors en mimant de les écarter mais en faisant attention à ne pas les toucher, sachant bien que les Vulcains étaient très attachés à leur espace vital.

« Arrêtez ça. Nous font partie de la même équipe. Je suis disposé à entendre toutes les propositions, Spock, Commandeur Sana. Pas besoin de vous livrer bataille pour ça.

\- Oui, Capitaine », répondirent-ils presque simultanément.

« Bien. Allons-y. »

Il les dépassa, bien conscient que dans une telle situation, inattendue et troublante, il devait se comporter comme un roc, infaillible et confiant, alors qu'il ne savait même pas lui-même quoi penser de tout ce qu'il voyait. Sana avait raison sur un point, le peuple Klingon n'aurait pas pu planifier tout cela aussi rapidement et de façon aussi crédible. Mais leur faire confiance était contre son intuition et tout ce qu'il avait appris lorsqu'il était à l'Académie. On lui avait toujours dit que les Klingons était un peuple dangereux, agressif et belliqueux, déchiré par des guerres civiles et motivés par la seule volonté de vouloir dominer un monde brisé par l'Empire. A force de conférences, il en était venu à les déshumaniser (si tant est qu'on pouvait leur attribuer ce mot) et à ne les voir que comme des bêtes sanguinaires. Là, pourtant, il voyait un peuple paisible qui semblait vivre pour autre chose que la guerre. Des enfants jouaient dans les rues, des hommes et des femmes discutaient, il pouvait même les entendre _rire_. Que faire, alors ? Camper sur ses positions ou accepter de remettre en question tout ce en quoi il avait cru, et mettre en doute la parole-même de Starfleet ?

Incertain, il rejoignit Qa'nTok, qui les attendait plus en avant, quelques marches plus bas et qui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ne semblait pas imaginer le moins du monde les tourments du Capitaine Kirk. Il lui adressa un sourire cordial et désigna de la main une construction à l'architecture typique de Qo'noS, mais bien plus basse que les tours pyramidales qui l'entouraient.

« Nous vous invitons à vous restaurer. R'Qe l'ambassadeur Ntaq a fait remarquer que vous auriez peut-être faim, étant donné que vous êtes en soirée, là-haut.

\- C'est très aimable à vous, Monsieur le préfet adjoint, mais nous ne voudrions pas abuser de votre hospitalité. Vous avez déjà la gentillesse de nous fournir cette bobine.

\- Oui, à ce propos, » intervint Te'rQa en se rapprochant. « J'aimerais en savoir plus, Hra'nTa Kirk. A quoi elle vous servira ? »

Comme une gifle, Jim sentit la menace revenir. Le maire lui adressait un regard suspicieux qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il n'était donc pas le seul à rester sur ses gardes, et il se fit la réflexion que du point de vue de ce peuple, c'était peut-être la Fédération qui représentait le mal absolu.

« Nous verrons tout cela autour d'une collation, R'Qe Maire », répondit Qa'nTok à sa place.

Te'rQa se renfrogna mais n'ajouta rien, et la délégation termina de descendre les escaliers jusqu'au sol, où une passerelle bétonnée menait au bâtiment qui avait été désigné plus tôt. Jim essaya de museler autant qu'il pouvait son inquiétude, mais il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard derrière son épaule à l'intention de son équipe. Jay et Karl semblaient à l'affût du moindre signe de trahison, ce qui le rassura, mais Spock et Sana s'évitaient superbement du regard, la tête légèrement tournée vers l'extérieur, et au milieu, Uhura serrait les poings, visiblement très contrariée.

« Hey », les appela-t-il.

Tout le groupe tourna la tête dans sa direction. Jim fit signe aux deux gardes du corps qu'ils n'étaient pas concernés, puis il regarda successivement les trois autres et désigna le sol d'index impérieux.

« On se concentre. J'ai besoin de vous.

\- Pardon, Capitaine », fut la seule à répondre Uhura, et son visage se détendit tandis qu'elle le rejoignait.

Kirk se pencha discrètement vers elle.

« Votre avis sur la question ?

\- Je n'ai rien entendu qui pourrait infirmer ou confirmer l'hypothèse.

\- Il faudra redoubler de vigilance pendant cette collation, dans ce cas. Et rappelez-moi, vous connaissez quoi de la culture klingonne ?

\- He-ehm– ! »

Nyota avait réprimé un éclat de rire nerveux dans un toussotement peut discret qui firent se retourner les trois dignitaires dans leur direction. Gênée, elle cacha sa bouche de sa main pour s'excuser, puis tourna un regard rieur vers son supérieur, qui comprit immédiatement ce à quoi elle pensait. La _culture_ klingonne ? Comme si les Klingons avaient une culture !

Kirk aurait pu être amusé par l'idée aussi, s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi près de découvrir qu'ils en avaient effectivement une. Complètement ignorant de ce qui les attendait, il se laissa à imaginer des plats de viande bouillie et de légumes blanchâtres fades, des alcools poisseux et capiteux, des jus insipides, et des fruits farineux et durs comme du roc. Il n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Si la collation se révélait aussi surprenante que l'avait été le reste, il était certain d'être accueilli avec un festin délicieux. Mais une partie de lui continuait à clamer méfiance et suspicion.

Après quelques minutes de marche supplémentaire, ils arrivent aux abords du bâtiment, qui abritait une grande salle de restauration « pour les hautes autorités » avait expliqué Qa'nTok, et plusieurs salons utilisés pour les réceptions et les cérémonies. L'intérieur acheva de troubler Jim, qui se rendait compte que oui, les Klingons avaient une culture, le concept d'art ne leur était visiblement pas inconnu.  
Le grand hall où ils débouchèrent était peint de couleur claire, dallé de grandes pierres chinées, et décoré de longues fresques géométriques rouges et jaunes. Au plafond, une immense construction de verre blanc ciselé était suspendue (ou lévitait, Jim n'était pas sûr), et elle était illuminée de toutes part de globes qui diffusaient une lumière vive. Devant, le hall se séparait en deux escaliers massifs, en une demi-douzaine de turbolifts, et en une avancée qui débouchait sur un couloir vitré traversant un jardin botanique, au loin. Leurs hôtes les dirigèrent dans cette direction, et ce fut le souffle coupé que l'équipe vit les grands feuillus, les fougères arborescentes, les buissons épineux et les haies taillées, les petits rus et les marres calmes ; et un cristallin chant d'oiseaux exotiques leur parvenait. Incrédules, Jay et Karl échangèrent un regard, tandis que Jim cherchait le soutien de son Premier Officier qui, si on en croyait les légères verdeurs de ses joues et son regard agité, luttait pour ne pas sortir un tricordeur et aller étudier tout cela.

Après le jardin botanique, ils traversèrent une succession de places intérieures où glougloutaient des fontaines d'eau colorée et, enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une salon. En forme de demi-cercle, tous les canapés et les fauteuils étaient tournés vers la baie vitrée qui offrait une vue imprenable sur le paysage vertigineux d'un mur de falaise percé de multiples cascades qui se jetaient, loin en contrebas, dans un immense lac miroitant. Autour, encore, des forêts, des arbres immenses et verts, et au delà, des chaînes de montagnes au pointes enneigées.  
C'était un décor idyllique, Jim devait arrêter de se mentir. Qo'noS n'était pas comme la Fédération l'imaginait. Certes, il restait encore une part d'incompréhension (comment ignorer depuis tout ce temps la nature réelle des Klingons ?) mais il était de plus en plus prêt à croire à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Spock était visiblement de son avis, car il lui adressa un long regard entendu pétillant de curiosité, ce qui lui arracha un sourire complice. Tous les deux, ils s'assirent sur le canapé désigné par leurs hôtes et, tandis que le reste de l'équipe prenait place autour d'eux, des serveurs (hommes et femmes) entrèrent pour disposer sur une table basse une multitude de plats appétissants à l'alléchant fumet.

Qa'nTok saisit une bouteille à la forme fantasque et remplit neuf verres.

« Alors, Hra'nTa Kirk, expliquez-nous. »

Jim adressa un regard furtif à Spock et à Sana, de qui il attendait l'appui diplomatique, puis il ajusta sa position et, alors qu'il acceptait le verre d'alcool que l'adjoint au préfet lui tendait, il lui répondit :

« Merci. Pour être tout à fait honnête, nous étions à destination d'un avant-poste scientifique situé dans la Zone Neutre, quand nous avons rencontré une forme de vie inconnue qui, en interagissant avec le vaisseau, a fait grillé certains composants de notre générateur auxiliaire. Ce générateur alimentait entre autres le système de spatiolocalisation. Pendant l'incident, nous avons subi une panne de propulsion, ce qui nous a dévié de notre trajectoire. Quand nous avons pu stabiliser le vaisseau, nous étions proches de Qo'noS.

\- Et donc, si je comprends bien, vous avez besoin d'une bobine pour remplacer celle de votre générateur ?

\- C'est exact. »

Qa'nTok leva son verre et fit signe à chacun de se servir, ce que fit l'équipe, avec néanmoins un peu d'hésitation.

Jim but une petite gorgée du liquide turquoise qui étincelait dans son verre. Le goût était inattendu et très surprenant. Ce n'était ni sucré, ni salé, ni même acide ou amer. C'était tout simplement doux et délicieux.  
Du coin de l'oeil, il vit que ses deux camarades Vulcains, eux, avaient bien plus de mal avec ce breuvage. Ils reposèrent poliment le verre sur la table. En face, Te'rQa bougea sur son siège et se pencha un peu en avant dans une position perceptiblement plus menaçante.

« Hra'nTa Kirk, qu'est-ce qui nous garantit que vous n'avez pas besoin de cette bobine pour nous attaquer ? »

Jim avala de travers l'alcool qu'il était en train de siroter et manqua de s'étouffer. Il toussa plusieurs fois en reposant le verre devant lui avant de lui adresser un regard lourd de sens.

« Monsieur le Maire, de la même façon qu'il vous est tout à fait possible de détruire l'Enterprise avec une seule batterie de torpilles, nous pouvons raser la moitié de Qi'bliS avec notre armement. Si nous voulions vous attaquer, nous ne serions pas descendus. »

Qa'nTok hocha vigoureusement la tête, se rappelant d'avoir lui-même prononcé ces mots lorsque Kirk l'avait appelé depuis le vaisseau. Le préfet adjoint donna un coup de coude à Te'rQa.

« Hey, je t'aime bien, mais t'es un peu bête, des fois. »

L'intéressé lui répondit par un regard indigné et deux sourcils haussés qui disparurent dans les replis osseux de son front, puis il éclata d'un rire tonitruant en se frappant les cuisses.

« Tu as bien raison ! Pardon, Hra'nTa Kirk, la méfiance, vous savez.

\- Je vois tout à fait, » répondit Jim, surpris par le soudain changement de comportement du maire. Lui-même essayait de rester critique vis-à-vis de cette situation. Il ne comprenait que trop bien sa réticence.

Mais cette réaction soudaine et la façon dont Qa'nTok avait reprit son camarade avait achevé le capitaine de croire en ce qu'il voyait. Si l'on gardait bien en tête que la visite de l'Enterprise était parfaitement imprévisible, il était impossible pour que tout cela ne soit pas vrai.

Après cela, ils dégustèrent les nombreux plats qui avaient été servis en discutant, notamment des missions de la Fédération et de Starfleet et, lorsque les deux parties furent convaincues qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, ils débattirent même de la façon dont chacun voyait l'autre.

oOo

Ça s'approchait.

Lentement, sûrement, ça se déplaçait.

C'était long, c'était énorme, c'était silencieux. Ça réfléchissait les étoiles, et tout le reste.

C'était silencieux. Non, ça produisait un léger vrombissement, un bruit de fond, presque inaudible, grave, comme un râle d'agonie. Ça s'approchait, ça menaçait.

Ce n'était pas Borg. Ce n'était pas un vaisseau. C'était presque indétectable, invisible et imprédictible. Mais c'était là. Et ça n'allait pas s'arrêter.

Ça menaçait.

* * *

* En comptant les trois années d'Académie de Jim, puis en considérant qu'il s'écoule un an avant les événements d'Into Darkness, puis un an au moment de la commémoration à la fin du film, puis plus de trois ans de la mission quinquennale, nous obtenons environ huit ans d'amitié.

** Il est dit que Qo'noS, vue de l'espace, est verte. J'ai donc pensé que son ciel pouvait être de cette couleur.

Petit lexique des mots klingons que j'ai inventés :  
R'Qe : Monsieur  
Hra'nTa : Capitaine

* * *

Faits parodiques utilisés :  
"L'Enterprise rend visite à la planète natale des Klingons par une belle journée ensoleillée."  
"L'Enterprise croise une planète du type Jardin d'Eden, où tout le monde est heureux tout le temps. En outre, tout se révèle être rapidement exactement comme il le semblait au début."  
"Un Klingon dit à un autre : Hey, je t'aime bien"

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous n'allez pas trop me lancer de pierres pour tout ce qu'il se passe sur Qo'noS :D  
Dans le chapitre 5, on en saura plus sur ce truc qui s'approche !  
Un petite review, please ? :D

Merci et à bientôt !


	5. Tout est bien qui finit bien ?

**Note :** Bonsoir à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, encore un peu plus long que le précédent :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.

J'en profite pour vous prévenir que, maintenant que le boulot a vraiment repris, mon rythme de parution sera plus lent. J'espère quand même pouvoir poster un ou deux chapitres par semaine.

Allez ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Tout est bien qui finit... bien ?**

Le capitaine intérimaire Sulu était fièrement installé sur le fauteuil de commandement en l'absence de Kirk. Un poignet nonchalamment posé sur l'accoudoir, le dos épousant la ligne du dossier, il regardait sans y penser la planète verte autour de laquelle l'Enterprise tournait.

L'équipe s'était téléportée au sol depuis plus d'une heure à présent, et il était temps que s'opère le changement de quart, comme l'indiquait l'horloge de la passerelle lorsqu'elle passa en affichage de nuit en même temps qu'un 20:00 remplaçait un 19:59 diurne. Ponctuelle, la relève arriva à e moment précis pour remplacer l'équipage, et Sulu observa les timoniers, les chargés des communications, et les spécialistes scientifiques résumer ce qu'il s'était passé et donner les consignes à leurs remplaçants. C'était un spectacle auquel il n'assistait pas souvent, puisque directement impliqué d'ordinaire, et cela le fascina. L'Enterprise, son équipage et son organisation lui parurent alors plus finement ciselés et réglés que n'importe quelle pendule, un ballet précis qui, même sans chef d'orchestre, continuait de danser et d'avancer sur la musique qu'étaient le temps et l'univers. Oh, bien sûr, il fallait un maître, mais pas pour rappeler à chacun ce qu'il devait faire et où il était attendu. Le fauteuil de commandement n'était pas là pour ça, mais pour désigner qui devait prendre les décisions et endosser les responsabilités.

Hikaru était rompu à cela, maintenant, puisque Kirk, le célèbre Capitaine Kirk, ne pouvait s'empêcher de partir lui-même en mission quand il pouvait simplement désigner des représentants. Et, bien entendu, il ne quittait presque jamais le vaisseau sans son précieux Premier Officier _« parce qu'il est le meilleur dans son domaine »,_ ne cessait de se justifier Kirk, ce qui était compréhensible, mais difficilement excusable au vu des nombreuses lois de Starfleet. Cela n'en déplaise au jeune asiatique, qui avait pu ajouter la casquette de capitaine intérimaire à ses capacités, et il en était particulièrement fier. L'idée et l'ambition de pouvoir commander son propre bâtiment un jour fleurissait dans son esprit et, même s'il était encore loin de pouvoir postuler (grade, ancienneté et expérience obligent), c'était un objectif, certes lointain, mais qui le motivait à faire chaque jour de son mieux. Kirk avait remarqué cela et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il lui laissait les commandes en toute confiance ; et la boucle était bouclée.

Sulu retrouva donc ses camarades de l'équipe de nuit : M'Ress aux communications, Bailey à la navigation, Alden aux radars et Galloway à la sécurité. Et, plus, à cause des circonstances et de la position compliquée de l'Enterprise, quelques officiers supplémentaires étaient venus en renfort. La passerelle était complète, et la tension palpable, même si chacun suivait l'équipe au sol de très près, et rien n'indiquait pour le moment qu'elle était en danger. Mais, hé, c'était une planète de Klingons, en bas. On ne pouvait être sûr de rien.

L'attente continua, et malgré le calme apparent, aucun ne faisait l'erreur de se penser en complète sécurité. C'était donc pour cela que, lorsqu'Alden leva le nez de ses consoles pour avertir l'équipage d'un danger, personne ne fut particulièrement surpris.

« Capitaine, il y a quelque chose en approche !

\- Ça vient de Qo'noS ?

\- Je ne crois pas mais les sondes sont brouillées, j'ai du mal à obtenir une image fiable. »

Sulu se leva du fauteuil pour rejoindre le lieutenant qui se tenait à la place de Spock en l'absence de ce dernier et se pencha sur les écrans.

« Là », désigna Alden en montrant du doigt une forme confuse.

Le capitaine intérimaire fronça les sourcils, incrédule. Ce qu'il voyait, même si la forme n'était pas nette, ne ressemblait à rien de connu. Ce n'était ni un vaisseau, ni un objet spatial comme un astéroïde ou une comète, ça ne ressemblait pas non plus à une sonde.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » souffla-t-il, éberlué.

C'était plutôt long (Alden estimait que ça dépassait en longueur l'Enterprise), avec des arêtes et des bords droits, et la forme leur rappelait celle des vaisseaux Borgs, mais ça n'en était pas un. C'était juste une sorte de parallélépipède rectangle géant.

Enfin. Pas seulement...

« Capitaine ! »

Sulu se tourna vers M'Ress, qui tenait le communicateur à son oreille.

« Les communications vont être inopérantes, il y a de plus en plus d'interférences. »

Ni une ni deux, Hikaru retourna à son fauteuil et appuya du poing sur l'un des boutons de l'accoudoir. Après quelques instants, on entendit des voix, noyées dans des sons parasites de plus en plus persistants.

« Enterprise à Capitaine Kirk ! Répondez !

 _\- Ici, Kirk. Qu'y a-t-il, Monsieur Sulu ? Je vous entends affreusement mal._

\- Monsieur, un objet inconnu s'approche de Qo'noS. Nos communications vont bientôt être coupées. »

Il y eut un silence (enfin, surtout du bruit parasite), et Sulu se demanda s'il avait été entendu et compris, quand Jim reprit la parole, d'une voix sérieuse et pleine de gravité.

« _Ce qui signifie que vous ne pourrez pas nous remonter... Cet objet, vous en savez quoi ?_

\- Très peu, Monsieur. Ce n'est pas Borg, mais ça y ressemble. Ça ne paraît pas vivant.

 _\- Qu'indique le relevé de champ électromagnétique ?_ »

C'était Spock.

Sulu se tourna vers Alden, qui éleva la voix pour se faire entendre :

« Il est très élevé pour quelque chose de cette taille, il s'approche de celui d'une petite planète.

 _\- Spock..._ »

Hikaru devina le regard que son capitaine devait lancer au Premier Officier, à la surface de Qo'noS. Quelque chose de très inquiet, une lueur effrayée à la limite de virer en panique. Mais le pilote savait que Kirk ne se laissait jamais aller à la panique, pour lui-même, déjà, et pour tout son équipage, qui attendait qu'il prenne les décisions. Était-ce ce qu'il devait faire, là ? Prendre des décisions ?

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait de son côté, il entendit la voix de Spock reprendre, hachée par les interférences, et il cria à M'Ress d'égaliser les fréquences pour lisser le son, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

« _Capitaine, j'entrevois une possibi–ité. Tirer sur l'objet avec nos torpilles serait dangereux et soumis à beaucoup trop d'aléas, aussi je propose d'utiliser le rayon tract– de l'Enterprise pour l'éloigner de –o'noS._

 _\- Et si c'est un vai–eau ? S'il y a des vies dedans ? Ou même si c'est –vant ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas a– de données pour pou–oir conjecturer à c– s–jet._

\- Capitaine ! Commandeur ! Je vous perds, faites vite !

 _\- Appelez– ! –te puissance au r– –teur !_

\- Répétez, Capitaine ! Soyez bref !

\- – _cotty ! Rayon tracteur ! Appelez Sco– !_ »

La voix de Kirk fut balayée par les bruits parasites, et malgré les tentatives de M'Ress, il fut impossible de récupérer la communication.

Sulu était assis au bord du fauteuil, dans une position qui lui permettait de s'en éjecter à n'importe quel moment. Son cœur battait la chamade et il sentait l'adrénaline l'embraser. Là. Il y était. C'était à lui de prendre les décisions et de sauver l'équipage. Cette fois, ce n'était pas Kirk ou Spock qui pourrait le faire, il ne pouvait attendre auprès de quiconque. C'était lui, ou personne.

Alors il se leva, souffla profondément pour se calmer et se vider l'esprit de toute pensée inutile et, ignorant les regards alarmés des officiers de passerelle, s'apprêta à endosser pleinement ce rôle de capitaine. Il demanda à M'Ress de vérifier si les communications internes fonctionnaient toujours et à Alden de surveiller la progression de l'objet. La première lui répondit que plus rien ne fonctionnait, le second que les sondes étaient aveugles à cause du champ électromagnétique. Sans perdre de temps, Hikaru traversa à grands pas la passerelle pour se jeter dans un turbolift. Mais avant de laisser les portes se refermer, il se rappela qu'il devait céder les commandes à un autre. L'idée n'eut pas le temps de provoquer en lui la moindre émotion. Il le devait. Il embrassa alors la pièce du regard et s'arrêta sur celui qui tenait son habituel poste de navigation.

« Arex, je vous laisse les commandes ! »

Il ne prit pas le temps d'entendre la réponse. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et la cabine le transporta vers le seul endroit où il pourrait trouver l'ingénieur en chef : près du réacteur.

oOo

« –et alors, tu n'imagineras jamais où je suis arrivé. Directement dans la turbine de refroidissement ! Si, je t'assure ! »

Montgomery Scott était appuyé contre l'un des nombreux piliers de la salle des machines, profitant du doux ronronnement du réacteur nucléaire, tandis qu'il discutait (ou plutôt, monologuait) avec Keenser. L'alien ne le lui disait pas, mais l'histoire qu'il lui rapportait et qui datait de leur arrivée sur l'Enterprise, lors de l'Affaire Nero, avait déjà été racontée maintes et maintes fois, et il commençait à la connaître par cœur. Mais voir l'humain s'enthousiasmer à chacune de ses aventures l'amusait, donc il ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de le regarder de ses petits yeux noirs.

« Et ensuite, j'ai été propulsé dans la tuyauterie, et Kirk galopait derrière moi comme un petit chien ! Haha, c'était un sacré truc, quand même. Enfin, grâce à lui, j'ai évité d'être déchiqueté et réduit à une purée sanguinolente par la chambre de brassage. Et _–_

\- Monsieur Scott ! »

L'ingénieur se retourna, pour voir le lieutenant Sulu courir à toute allure dans sa direction, l'air paniqué. Scotty quitta alors son pilier et s'en écarta d'un pas pour le réceptionner.

« Doucement, mon garçon. 'allez pas vous emplafonner dans le réac–

\- –rayon trac–teur ! Tou–t'puissance ! Imm–diatement !

Quoi ? Reprenez votre souffle, d'abord, okay ? J'ai rien compris. »

Sulu se dégagea des bras de l'ingénieur, souffla profondément plusieurs fois en appuyant sur ses côtes, puis il se redressa, et ses yeux brillaient, non plus de panique, mais de la même lueur que celle qu'avait Jim quand il y avait une urgence et qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Scotty retrouva son sérieux dans l'instant, ne connaissant que trop bien ce regard.

« Un objet inconnu menace Qo'noS, il faut utiliser le rayon tracteur pour l'éloigner. Tout de suite !

\- Ha ! J'ai comme qui dirait eu une intuition, tout à l'heure. Un pressentiment, 'voyez ? J'ai balancé toute la puissance du générateur principal sur le rayon tracteur. C'est fou, hein ? »

Scotty lui adressa un sourire fier, tandis que Keenser secouait lentement la tête d'un air désespéré. Sulu regarda longuement l'ingénieur, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne plaisantait pas, puis il le remercia brièvement et repartit à toute vitesse en sens inverse. Les deux autres l'observèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu dans le turbolift, puis l'écossais se tourna vers son ami.

« J'en étais où ? Ah oui, la chambre de brassage. Et donc, Kirk a eu la grande bonté de m'extraire de là avant d'être haché menu, ce qui m'a valu de tomber de trois mètres de haut avec l'équivalent d'une piscine de flotte. Le pied total, hein ! Enfin, après on s'est fait attrapé et on nous a conduit jusqu'à la passerelle. J'étais dégoulinant de partout mais c'était dément. L'Enterprise, quoi ! _L'Enterprise_! »

oOo

Sulu piquait son deuxième sprint en l'espace de cinq minutes, et malgré le temps d'arrêt provoqué par le déplacement du turbolift, il arriva sur la passerelle essoufflé, le visage luisant de sueur et les membres gourds et tremblants. Arex lui céda le fauteuil en le voyant approcher, et le capitaine intérimaire s'y affala en poussant un râle de fatigue. Sulu fit ensuite un signe au deuxième officier scientifique et, quand ses capacités respiratoires le lui permirent, lui ordonna d'activer le rayon tracteur. Il demanda ensuite aux pilotes de positionner le vaisseau derrière l'objet, afin de le remorquer vers le large.

Tendu, il attendit que ses ordres soient effectués, et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit l'objet inconnu s'arrêter dans sa course lorsqu'il fut enveloppé par le rayon, puis tiré vers l'espace profond. L'apaisement gagna la passerelle. Qo'noS était sauvée.  
Oui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ils venaient de sauver la planète natale des Klingons d'une mort supposément certaine.

Une fois que suffisamment de vitesse ait été inculquée à l'objet, l'Enterprise coupa son rayon et retourna en orbite de Qo'noS. Sur les radars, le brouillage disparut, et M'Ress afficha un grand sourire lorsqu'elle annonça que les communications étaient revenues. Soulagé, Sulu rouvrit la ligne vers le communicateur de Kirk.

« Enterprise à Capitaine Kirk.

 _\- Ah, Monsieur Sulu ! Alors ?_

\- Ça a marché, Monsieur. Nous l'avons tracté hors de la zone d'attraction de Qo'noS.

 _\- Parfait ! Nous avons terminé, ici. Prévenez la salle de téléportation que nous sommes prêts à remonter._

\- A vos ordres. »

La communication fut coupée, et Sulu reporta l'information.

oOo

Quelques ponts plus bas, sur les plots de la salle de téléportation, l'équipe envoyée au sol apparut. L'ingénieur souhaita bon retour à Kirk, qui plaça entre ses bras une sorte de sac de toile contenant un objet arrondi et lourd.

« Nous avons notre bobine. Amenez-la à l'équipe de maintenance.

\- Tout de suite, Capitaine. » L'homme se dirigea vers la sortie, quand Jim le rappela.

« Attendez, prenez ça aussi, et laissez-le aux labos. Dites-leur de vérifier que rien n'est contaminé.

\- A vos ordres. »

L'ingénieur disparut dans le couloir, emportant, en plus du sac de toile, un petit caisson aux armatures de fer noir.

Kirk se retourna vers ses hommes.

« On fait un debrief en salle de réunion. Uhura, je vous libère juste après. Second-maître Dharka, allez faire soigner cette coupure.

\- Oui, Monsieur. »

Jay plaquait sa paume contre son poignet, et du sang coulait entre ses doigts, maculant son uniforme, ses chaussures, et le sol de la salle de téléportation. Rien que de très bénin, car il s'était infligé cette blessure pendant le repas en essayant d'ouvrir une sorte de bogue avec un couteau, et s'était entaillé la main avec. Il inclina la tête, comme pour s'excuser de ce qu'il s'était passé, et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre l'infirmerie. Le reste de l'équipe se dirigea ensuite vers la pièce où ils avaient planifié leur mission avant de descendre, situé un pont en dessous et, une fois là-bas, s'installa autour de la grande table de métal poli.

Jim s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés et l'air plus soucieux que ne le suggéraient les apparences ; Spock était droit et impassible sur son siège, et le reste était soit debout, soit assis, Sana étant délibérément située à l'opposée du Premier Officier de l'Enterprise.

« Bon, on peut dire que cette mission est un succès, » commença Jim en les regardant tour à tour, « mais il y a plusieurs choses qui me chiffonnent, comme vous tous, je pense.

\- L'apparent comportement pacifique des Klingons remet en cause ce que nous inculque Starfleet », continua Spock à sa place. « Ce qui nous amène à douter de ses enseignements, et donc à revoir nos jugements sur tout ce qui nous paraît établi et immuable.

\- Oui. Sauf que je ne suis pas certain que Starfleet et la Fédération accepterons de nous écouter. Nous ne sommes qu'un équipage isolé, qui s'est en plus retrouvé dans l'espace Klingons par le simple hasard ? Je suis prêt à parier que l'on nous prenne pour des fous.

\- Si on ne nous punit par pour ça », intervint Uhura, et Jim hocha la tête, montrant qu'il en était arrivé à cette conclusion.

« Sans évoquer le fait que les Klingons sont véritablement bons ou pas », reprit Kirk, « notre présence ici est passible de cour martiale.

\- Les Vulcains ne peuvent pas mentir, Capitaine », dit platement Spock, s'attirant un inattendu regard sympathique de la part de Sana.

« Qui parle de mentir ? Je n'ai encore rien dit.

\- Vous alliez suggérer de falsifier nos rapports pour ne pas faire mention de notre arrêt sur Qo'noS. Je le répète, les Vulcains ne peuvent pas mentir.

\- Alors ne mentez pas. Omettez simplement cette partie de notre mission. »

Spock répondit au regard entendu de Jim par un sourcil haussé et une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Ses commissures s'étirèrent très légèrement en une ombre fugace d'hypothétique sourire, puis il hocha la tête.

« Entendu.

\- Bien. Je vais demander au reste de l'équipage d'en faire autant. Commandeur Sana, j'attends de vos hommes la même chose.

\- Ils le feront.

\- Parfait. Vous pouvez disposer. Dès la spatiolocalisation réparée, nous repartons vers Azure X. »

Chacun quitta alors la salle de réunion et partit dans diverses directions. Uhura prit le turbolift pour rejoindre ses quartiers, bien décidée à passer une soirée tranquille avant de prendre son quart en fin de nuit. Sana se dirigea vers les siens en compagnie de Karl, avant qu'il ne la laisse au profit du bar, et Jim et Spock prirent la direction de la passerelle.

Là, Kirk ne manqua pas de féliciter Sulu pour son professionnalisme et sa réactivité lorsqu'il était aux commandes, puis il s'installa dans son fidèle fauteuil et écouta les rapports des officiers présents. Bientôt, le générateur auxiliaire fut réparé, et l'Enterprise put se localiser correctement, programmer son plan de vol, et quitter Qo'noS pour l'avant-poste scientifique où elle était attendue.

Durant le voyage, Sulu, la curiosité l'emportant, demanda à son supérieur ce qu'il s'était passé sur la planète, et Jim se fit un plaisir de lui résumer ce qu'ils avaient vus, Qi'bliS, le jardin botanique et le paysage fantastique vu depuis le salon, et détailler chaque boisson et chaque met qu'ils avaient goûtés. Et autant le souvenir tira de petits rictus dégoûtés de la part de Spock, autant Jim ne parvint pas à retenir son enthousiasme. Les Klingons étaient finalement bien loin du peuple barbare qu'ils pensaient qu'ils étaient ! Par la suite, il raconta comment leurs hôtes avaient été intarissables d'éloges et de remerciements à propos de l'objet inconnu, et qu'en plus de la bobine, ils leurs avaient offert en reconnaissance tout un assortiment de plats traditionnels. C'était le caisson de fer noir que Jim avait envoyé au laboratoire.

Passant d'une chose à une autre, Kirk demanda à l'officier en communication de faire passer le message à l'équipage concernant le fait que personne ne devait faire mention de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis, soudainement fatigué par cette épuisante journée, il décida de laisser une nouvelle fois le fauteuil à son pilote, annonçant qu'il regagnait ses quartiers. Spock quitta également la passerelle quelques instants plus tard.

oOo

La soirée se poursuivait.

Il n'était pas encore tard, mais les ponts se vidaient petit à petit, laissant l'équipe de nuit seule aux commandes. Déjà, dans les couloirs, le système d'éclairage de période nocturne s'était mis en marche et, ainsi, le vaisseau pouvait presque avoir l'air mort. Oh, il restait toujours des lumières, çà et là, et le silence n'existait pas, constamment chassé par le vrombissement des moteurs ou le léger soupir des portes et des turbolifts. Mais le calme était là, bien présent, et l'équipage en avait besoin après les événements de l'après-midi.

Après être passé à ses quartiers pour se rafraîchir et enfiler une tenue moins formelle que son uniforme de commandement, Jim passa les portes de l'infirmerie, bien décidé à parler avec son ami. Celui-ci était de l'équipe de nuit et, l'activité du vaisseau étant ce qu'elle était durant la période nocturne, il n'avait guère plus à faire que surveiller avec ses deux infirmiers la demi-douzaine de patients qui somnolait dans la pièce adjacente. Kirk le retrouva donc assis les bras croisés et l'air de mourir d'ennui.

« Salut, Bones », fit-il en s'approchant, saluant d'un signe de tête les deux infirmiers qui discutaient à voix basse un peu plus loin.

Le médecin se redressa et son visage s'éclaira de malice.

« Tiens donc ! C'est la première fois que tu viens de toi-même réclamer une visite médicale. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Une petite prise de bec avec un Klingon ?

\- Non, je viens te parler. »

L'expression de Leonard changea pour quelque chose d'un peu plus las, bien que l'amusement soit toujours visible dans ses yeux.

« Je suis en service, Jim.

\- Allez, je sais que tu t'ennuies. Et c'est important. »

L'air conquérant de son ami arracha à McCoy un soupir, puis il se leva et désigna la porte derrière lui.

« On va dans mon bureau alors. »

Jim lui répondit par un sourire satisfait avant de prendre la tête. Le médecin donna quelques indications à ses subalternes avant d'entrer, puis il laissa le battant métallique se refermer derrière lui.

Le bureau du médecin-en-chef (aussi utilisé parfois par M'Benga quand il était en poste), était une pièce rectangulaire aux murs recouverts d'étagères remplis d'objets médicaux et de maquettes scientifiques, et d'armoires contenant des flacons et des tricordeurs. Il y avait une petite table de réunion ovale au milieu de la pièce, un bureau avec un ordinateur et un siège à haut dossier et, derrière une sorte de paravent ajouré, on pouvait apercevoir un lit et deux fauteuils. C'est là que Leonard mena son ami et, tandis que Jim s'installait au plus près du mur (pensant que si le médecin avait une urgence, il serait plus simple pour lui de s'échapper s'il était plus proche de la sortie), il extirpa une bouteille et deux verres d'un placard mural.

« Ce n'est pas interdit de boire pendant le service ? » le taquina Jim, conscient que détendre l'atmosphère rendrait le sujet fatidique plus facile à aborder.

« Qui dit que c'est de l'alcool ?

\- Moi. C'est un brandy andorien, non ?

\- Tu as l'œil », le congratula Leonard en versant un fond de liqueur dans chaque verre, avant d'en lui en tendre un. « Mais il n'est pas utile que le capitaine le sache, pas vrai ?

\- Je suis le capitaine », rétorqua Kirk, amusé par son petit jeu.

« Ah bon ? Je ne vois qu'un gosse mal coiffé avec une paupière qui frétille. C'était du nectar de K'taq ?

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- De ta petite escapade chez les Klingons », répondit McCoy en levant son verre, l'invitant à boire. « Il y a trois bouteilles de K'taq dans le caisson que tu as ramené.

\- Je ne leur ai rien demandé, pourtant.

\- Mais tu as dû avoir l'air d'aimer, puisqu'ils ont étiqueté une bouteille à ton nom. Avec deux fautes d'orthographe. »

Kirk poussa un soupir amusé en portant son verre à ses lèvres. L'alcool andorien titilla ses narines, puis le liquide, d'un parme étourdissant, s'enroula sur sa langue. McCoy garda le silence le temps de déguster sa première lampée, puis il s'adossa confortablement contre le dossier, les bras sur les accoudoirs et le verre entre les doigts, avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Tu voulais me parler », lui rappela-t-il.

Jim se figea une fraction de seconde, taraudé par un mélange de crainte et d'appréhension, avant de prendre une position semblable à celle du médecin dans le but de paraître détaché et désinvolte. Il fit mine d'observer la robe rosée de l'alcool, tel un fin connaisseur.

« Oui. D'un truc personnel. Qui te concerne. Enfin, d'un truc qui t'es personnel. »

Il s'éclaircit la voix, mal à l'aise. Paraître sûr de lui ne faisait pas qu'il l'était vraiment, et il était à peu près certain que cela se voyait comme les magouilles d'un Ferengi. C'est-à-dire beaucoup.

Leonard fronça les sourcils en regardant son ami, sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il hocha la tête avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Merveilleux. Uhura a cafté, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, et elle a eu raison de le faire. C'est le genre de choses qu'un capitaine doit savoir… »

Jim laissa sa phrase en suspens, se redressa, et baissa la tête, un air coupable sur le visage.

« Ainsi qu'un ami. Je suis désolé, Bones. »

Le médecin lui lança un long regard, difficile à déchiffrer. Il semblait être réprobateur, mais il conservait une pointe de chaleur, quelque chose comme–

« Bah, de quoi tu t'excuses ? Je ne l'ai jamais crié sur les toits.

\- Oui, mais c'est important, non ? C'est quelque chose qui te fait souff–

\- Jim, j'ai fêté mes trente-cinq ans cette année. Je m'y suis habitué, maintenant, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui doit t'alarmer.

\- Uhura m'a dit que ça avait l'air sérieux.

\- Non mais de quoi elle se mêle ? » pesta-t-il dans son verre.

Kirk regarda longuement son ami, préoccupé et compatissant et, quand Bones croisa son regard, il se figea. Le médecin se redressa. La malice et l'amusement avait clairement disparu pour quelque chose de plus coléreux.

« Ah non ! La pitié est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin ! » cria-t-il en pointant un doigt autoritaire vers Jim.

« Mais je n'ai pas pitié ! C'est plus… euh, de la compassion ?

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose ? » grinça McCoy en se renfrognant.

Jim haussa les épaules et fit une moue navrée avant de plonger ses lèvres dans le brandy andorien. Son ami poussa un profond soupir en levant les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse.

« Et donc ? » demanda innocemment le plus jeune.

« Et donc, quoi ?

\- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

\- J'ai rien à dire.

\- Je voudrais comprendre comment tu vois les choses.

\- Huh… Nan, si je rentre dans les détails, ça va devenir pathétique. Mais… »

Leonard se pencha en avant et s'appuya sur ses cuisses, son verre toujours entre les doigts. Jim le suivit du regard, retenant presque sa respiration, comme pour éviter de briser ce pas en avant, ce moment où son ami s'ouvrait enfin.

« Le Docteur Ollens, un spécialiste en psychologie spatiale, m'a conseillé de tenir une sorte de… journal. A qui je me confierai à défaut d'avoir une oreille attentive. »

Jim ignora le petit pincement de vexation qui le titilla pour répondre avec sa sincérité habituelle :

« Tu sais, je suis là aussi pour ça, hein. Pas que pour t'embêter et fuir tes hyposprays.

\- Mais c'est pas mon genre de me répandre en larmes en me plaignant que j'ai peur du noir, Jim. J'confie pas facilement ces choses-là.

\- Tu me l'avais dit pourtant, il y a longtemps.

\- C'était une parole en l'air…

\- Pas si en l'air que ça, visiblement.

\- Ah, ça va… » grogna Leonard en lui lançant un regard torve. « Bref. J'ai enregistré la première entrée dans l'après-midi. Je peux te l'envoyer, si tu veux.

\- Bien sûr. Je l'écouterai avec grande attention.

\- Pas trop quand même. Tu vas croire que je suis un cas désespéré, sinon », fit-il, cette fois, avec un sourire doucement bourru aux lèvres.

Kirk lui répondit de la même façon, bien que plus franchement, avant de lui offrir une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, en silence, à déguster tranquillement leur verre, le regard vague, perdus dans leurs pensées.

« Jim. »

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers son ami et croisa son regard, indéchiffrable, complexe, mais toujours avec cette lueur chaleureuse. Quelque chose comme…

« Merci. »

…de la reconnaissance.

Jim lui répondit par l'un de ses meilleurs sourires, complice, fraternel, le type de sourire qu'il n'offrait pas à n'importe qui. Son cœur était gonflé de satisfaction et d'un mélange de fierté et de joie. Certes, la pathologie de McCoy ne prêtait pas à rire, mais il était parvenu à l'entendre et à lui montrer qu'il était digne de cette amitié.

oOo

Au même moment où Jim rendait visite à Leonard, Nyota était arrivée devant sa cabine, avant de subitement faire demi-tour. Elle avait pensé passer la soirée tranquillement, peut-être en surfant sur le net depuis son ordinateur ou un padd, mais elle décida finalement de passer ce moment de répit avec Spock, qu'elle voyait trop peu à son goût.

Elle remonta donc dans l'ascenseur pour atteindre le pont où étaient logés les officiers supérieurs et les invités de marque (Sana correspondait aux deux catégories, sa cabine était donc par là), puis elle suivit les longs corridors courbes jusqu'à la porte des quartiers de son compagnon. Bien que sûre d'elle, elle hésita un instant devant, et cela lui rappela le moment, plus tôt dans la journée, où elle était allée voir McCoy. Cette pensée appela le souvenir de leur conversation et de ce qu'elle avait appris à son sujet, mais elle s'en débarrassa et appuya sur le bouton d'appel du boîtier de commande, qui indiqua à l'occupant sa présence. Moins d'une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait dans un chuintement discret sur la silhouette élancée de Spock, qui avait retiré le haut de son uniforme au profit d'une tunique vulcaine bleu nuit à manches évasées. N'ayant pas l'habitude de le voir vêtu ainsi et trouvant que cela lui allait très bien, Nyota le regarda la bouche entrouverte sans dire un mot. De mauvaises réflexions voulurent se faufiler depuis son subconscient, mais elle les chassa avant qu'elles n'aient pu construire une pensée concrète, et elle entra dans la cabine quand Spock s'effaça en l'invitant d'un mouvement gracieux de la main.

L'intérieur était bien différent de celui de McCoy. Déjà, la cabine était un peu plus grande, offrant un lit plus large et plus d'étagères autour du bureau ; mais c'était aussi sa décoration qui différait. Là où il y avait des objets terriens, des souvenirs et des photographies se tenaient cette fois des éléments typiquement vulcains, dont une sorte de vase, deux objets longs ressemblant à des sabres, une tenture ocre tissée à la main et, suspendu à un mur, un étrange instrument. Autour du bureau, ce n'était plus que des ouvrages, des représentations scientifiques et des maquettes.

Même si Nyota savait que tout cela avait un sens et évoquait quelque chose pour Spock, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que le lieu lui semblait impersonnel et froid. Peut-être de la même manière que l'était le cerveau Vulcain : méthodique, éloignant les émotions et privilégiant la raison. La jeune femme avait pourtant l'habitude de venir là, mais l'impression restait la même : tout manquait de chaleur.

« Que puis-je pour toi, Nyota ? »

Elle se tourna vers son compagnon et leva vers lui un regard incertain, bien qu'elle n'en ait sûrement pas conscience.

« Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi. On ne fait que se croiser en ce moment.

\- Nos responsabilités et nos missions respectives font que nous ne pouvons nous voir tout le temps. »

Uhura poussa un petit soupir et se rapprocha d'un pas de Spock.

« Je sais bien. Mais je travaille le matin en ce moment et on ne se retrouve même pas le soir. Et d'ici plusieurs jours, on changera de quart et je travaillerai de nuit, ce sera encore plus compliqué.

\- Pourquoi n'est-tu pas venue me voir plus tôt si cela te pesait ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas t'étouffer. Je sais que tu as besoin de liberté et d'intimité.

\- Une initiative dont je te suis profondément reconnaissant. »

Nyota fronça les sourcils, sentant une pointe de contrariété piquer son cœur, en même temps que quelque chose comme de la tristesse enveloppait sa gorge pour la serrer. Elle savait, oh oui, elle savait que les Vulcains étaient différents des Humains. Mais elle avait beau apprendre et le savoir, le visage impassible de Spock, sa voix plate et mécanique, sa posture trop droite, tout cela commençait à l'agacer. Elle avait envie de le brusquer, de provoquer quelque chose chez lui qui ressemblerait à une émotion, quelle qu'elle soit. Elle voulait briser ce masque, décoiffer cette sévérité et cette logique froide.

Oh, Spock était un ange. Il était toujours poli, attentionné et gentil, il s'inquiétait lorsqu'elle avait l'air soucieuse, ne s'imposait pas quand elle avait envie d'être seule, et il la couvait toujours d'un regard, certes bien plus distant que celui d'un Humain, mais qui comptait un peu de douceur et de chaleur. Il était adorable, tout simplement. Mais il y avait du trop peu, du pas assez, et Nyota était une femme humaine. Elle voulait plus que de simples discussions dans l'impersonnelle cabine de Spock, plus que quelques baisers dérobés.

L'envie de provoquer revint, un peu plus fort, et elle ne la repoussa pas :

« Tu n'as pas envie de me voir, toi ? Est-ce que tu m'évites ? »

Spock courba légèrement le dos et baissa les épaules et, bien que ses mains soient toujours nouées sur ses reins, son visage était descendu vers celui de la jeune femme.

« Nyota, les couples Vulcains ne ressentent pas le besoin d'être toujours physiquement ensemble.

\- Oui. Les Liés. Et nous ne le sommes pas.

\- Il est rare de trouver son âme-sœur. »

C'était dit sans méchanceté ni arrière-pensée, mais ces mots blessèrent Nyota, qui détourna le regard, vexée.

Ça aussi elle le savait. Elle n'était pas l'âme-sœur de Spock, mais elle l'aimait et elle voulait croire que c'était suffisamment réciproque pour qu'il ne la quitte pas soudainement un jour pour quelqu'un d'autre. Spock vit son émotion, mais au lieu de l'enlacer comme le ferait n'importe quel homme humain, il se baissa juste un peu plus pour rapprocher son front du sien.

« Si je t'ai blessée, je te pris de m'excuser. Ce n'était pas intentionnel.

\- Je le sais. Je ne t'en veux pas. »

Nyota releva la tête et le regarda, leurs visages séparés de quelques petits centimètres. Toutes ses envies venant s'agglomérer en boule de feu dans son ventre, elle s'avança pour l'embrasser, mais Spock se redressa, et elle se retrouva bête et gauche.

« Je détecte de l'incertitude en toi. Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu voudrais me faire part ? »

Reprenant autant que possible contenance après ce rejet simple et net, Nyota serra les mâchoires et réfléchit à ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se mentir lorsque le Vulcain parvenait à lire en elle, et autant que lui, les réponses l'intéressaient.  
Alors elle creusa. Elle alla chercher ce qui la troublait, ce qui la rendait confuse et inquiète, et surtout, ce qui lui donnait ce sentiment de rater quelque chose. Mais rien de concret ne lui vint, et après quelques minutes d'essai infructueux, elle poussa un petit soupir.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots dessus, comme si ce n'était pas encore conscient.

\- Souhaites-tu que j'accède à ton esprit pour t'aider ?

\- Pourquoi pas. »

Spock se rapprocha, et sa chaleur irradia Nyota qui manqua de peu de s'écarter par réflexe. Mais elle se força à rester immobile et, rejetant son appréhension quant à la fusion mentale, elle offrit son visage à Spock, qui y plaça doucement ses doigts.

L'instant d'après, tous ses sens étaient brouillés par cet esprit étranger qui envahissait le sien.

Elle revit en même temps que lui des images, des monceaux de scènes, de conversations, de flashs de lumières qui se mélangeaient. Des voix, coupées, censurées, des émotions qui lui venaient, et qui se mêlaient à celles de Spock pour former autre chose, une sorte de vague inconnue vibrante et complexe. Trop complexe pour déchiffrer ce qu'elle contenait.

Elle sentait que Spock ne faisait que survoler son esprit, respectant l'intimité de ses pensées et de ses sentiments, et cela lui amena une boule d'affection qui enveloppa son cœur comme un cocon.

Puis les visions se stabilisèrent et Nyota revit le visage de Christine, entouré par les fougères du jardin botanique. _« Et si je te présentais quelqu'un ? »_ Elle revit ce petit sourire malicieux et sentit comme la première fois cette confusion indignée, et de la peur. Le regard de Christine, bleu, amusé. Son sourire, amical. Trop amical pour être simulé. Puis l'image se brouilla, et le visage contracté et torturé de McCoy s'imposa à elle. Aussitôt, Uhura bloqua ses pensées du mieux qu'elle put. Ce qu'elle avait appris au sujet du médecin était beaucoup trop personnel pour être divulgué à des personnes qui n'étaient pas concernées. Oh, elle savait que Spock et McCoy s'appréciaient, d'une certaine manière, mais elle voulait que son compagnon ne l'apprenne que parce que McCoy le lui aurait confié.  
Spock perçut le blocage de la jeune femme comme un rejet. Doucement, il retira son esprit du sien puis arrêta la fusion télépathique avant de se redresser, droit et impassible, comme toujours. Nyota chassa les brumes persistantes en secouant la tête.

« Désolée, ce n'est pas que je veux te cacher des choses, mais...

\- J'ai compris. Cela ne me concernait pas. »

Nyota hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées. Sa voix se fit plus hésitante et inquiète lorsqu'elle reprit :

« Tu as pu voir ce qui n'allait pas ?

\- Je pense l'avoir aperçu. Bien entendu, une fusion mentale plus profonde et plus complète me permettrait de définir pleinement ce qui te préoccupe, mais je pense que cela suffit pour le moment.

\- Je t'écoute. »

La jeune femme avait des palpitations. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait redouter ce qu'allait lui dire Spock ou non, mais la crainte était là tout de même. Elle sentit son ventre se tordre lorsque le Vulcain reprit la parole.

« Ce sont les mots de l'infirmière Chapel.

\- Mais elle me conseillait seulement de parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à... disons, mieux appréhender notre relation. »

Confusion. Encore de la confusion. Mais cette fois, elle commençait à voir où Spock voulait en venir. C'était une vérité qui la terrifiait, et elle voulait autant la saisir pour la comprendre, que la rejeter pour l'oublier.

« Je l'ai compris. Mais ses mots ont semé le doute dans ton esprit.

\- Donc tu penses que je suis en train de me demander si je dois te quitter pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non. J'en conclus que tu t'interroges si je suis la personne qu'il te faut à tes côtés. »

Uhura se figea, assaillie de toutes parts.

Il y avait la peur dérangeant que cette hypothèse soit vraie, la crainte qu'elle le devienne, le soulagement d'avoir trouvé ce qui la tracassait, et de la colère, contre elle-même, pour s'être autorisée à en arriver là.

Elle leva un visage désolé vers son compagnon et leva les mains pour saisir ses bras, comme une tentative désespérée de les amener vers elle. Mais Spock ne bougea pas, se contentant de poser sur elle un regard doux, deux orbes chauds. Même s'il ne la touchait pas, elle sentit son affection comme une vague étourdissante, et un sourire triste fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolée si ça te blesse.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. »

Ces quelques mots serrèrent le cœur de Nyota. L'affection était là, elle la sentait, palpable, dans son regard et dans sa manière de se courber vers elle, mais il ne la montrait pas délibérément et ne la disait pas non plus. Frustrée, elle tenta de la lui arracher :

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Le principal est que tu ailles bien, Nyota. Si pour cela, nous devons nous séparer, alors je le ferais sans regret.

\- Mais au fond, » dit-elle en glissant une main de son bras à son flanc, là où palpitait le cœur du Vulcain, « qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? Tu n'as pas envie de me garder près de toi ?

\- L'égoïsme est un trait de caractère humain. Il n'a pas lieu d'être ici, puisqu'il serait illogique de te forcer à rester avec moi si cela te rend malheureuse. »

Comme toujours, Spock était un ange. Mais Nyota était frustrée, bouillonnante d'impatience et d'envies retenues. Elle hocha lentement la tête en poussant un léger soupir, puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Spock ne tressaillit pas, la laissant faire en silence.

Lorsqu'elle se fut reculée, il se redressa.

« Pour le moment, on reste comme ça », dit-elle en se tournant à moitié vers la porte. « J'ai besoin de réfléchir avant de prendre une décision.

\- Comme il te plaira.

\- Bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée, Nyota. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un dernier regard chargé d'émotions contenues, puis elle ouvrit la porte et disparut dans le couloir.

* * *

Faits parodiques utilisés :  
"Un Enseigne inconnu est téléporté avec l'équipe de reconnaissance et survit pour pouvoir raconter l'aventure."  
"Scotty anticipe la situation et est capable de fournir un pic de performance avant que ce ne soit nécessaire."  
"Un mystérieux et effrayant objet géant se dirige vers un autre monde que la Terre."  
"L'Enterprise croise une planète du type Jardin d'Eden, où tout le monde est heureux tout le temps. En outre, tout se révèle être rapidement exactement comme il le semblait au début." _(partie 2 et fin)  
_ "Sulu and Chekov arrivent à faire quelque chose d'intéressant."

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !

Bon, d'accord, je plaide coupable. Je pensais ne pas détailler et approfondir de relation amoureuse dans cette fiction, mais c'était trop tentant de parler de Nyota et Spock. Un couple qui n'est absolument pas logique, on est d'accord ? x) Comment ils ont fait pour se mettre ensemble ? Je ne comprends pas !  
Bref, cela ne dit pas si je vais les laisser ensemble ou les séparer. Je n'ai encore rien décidé à ce sujet (bon, en fait si, mais je ne dirai rien ! :D).

Live Long And Prosper \V


	6. Se baigner dans les étoiles pour oublier

**Note :** Bonjour à tous !  
Comme je l'avais annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, et comme vous avez dû le voir, j'espace la publication des chapitres. Si je peux rester sur un rythme de deux sorties par semaine, ce sera le mercredi et le dimanche ; sinon uniquement le dimanche.  
Par contre, je serai quasi sans ordinateur et sans internet pendant deux semaines et demi. Comme je ne peux pas (manque de temps) écrire 5 chapitre d'avance en une semaine, il n'y aura qu'un chapitre par semaine du 18 septembre au 5 octobre, et je le posterai le week-end. En espérant avoir un accès à internet à ce moment-là :D

Je vais arrêter de dire "ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent !" parce que c'est encore le cas là et que ça le sera possiblement par la suite aussi :') J'espère que ça vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Se baigner dans les étoiles pour oublier**

A cause du détour sur Qo'noS, l'Enterprise avait maintenant plus d'une journée de vol avant d'atteindre l'avant-poste scientifique Azure X, et l'équipage, encore que toujours disponible et à l'affût du moindre incident, profita du temps qui lui était donné pour vaquer à diverses activités. Ainsi, les gymnases et les salons étaient pleins, bruissant du murmure des conversations, de quelques éclats de rire, et du crissement des chaussures de sport sur les revêtements de sol. Seule l'une des piscines, plus précisément la dernière du pont T, était occupée par un seul homme.  
Bien qu'étant peu utilisée, la salle était haute, avec un plafond en voûte supporté par une armature de métal propre aux étages les plus bas (on en retrouvait une semblable en salle des machines), des murs blancs percés de casiers et de caissons de rangement, et une immense baie d'observation qui se prolongeait sous l'eau. Autour du bassin, un carrelage brossé et stérilisé assurait adhérence et propreté.

Kirk avait enfilé son maillot de bain réglementaire et profitait de ne pas être indispensable sur la passerelle (Sana avait pris les commandes à la fin du quart de nuit) pour faire quelques longueurs. Nager n'était pas l'une de ses activités favorites, loin de là, mais il savait apprécier le sentiment apaisant que cela lui procurait, surtout après une journée mouvementée comme l'avait été la veille. Entre la matinée bureaucratique, l'après-midi d'incident extraterrestre et la soirée klingonne, il avait donné ! Même s'il aimait l'action, un peu de calme ne lui déplaisait pas.

Tandis qu'il crevait la surface de l'eau après un plongeon souple, il repensa aux Klingons qui avaient été des hôtes irréprochables, puis à la fin de soirée passée en compagnie de Bones. La satisfaction d'avoir pu obtenir ses confidences n'était pas partie, et Jim attendait avec impatience le moment où il aurait le temps et la tranquillité d'écouter l'enregistrement qu'il lui avait envoyé. L'amitié de Leonard lui était précieuse. C'était son meilleur ami, pour ainsi dire.

Lassé de faire des allers-retours dans le bassin, Jim arrêta sa nage, ajusta ses lunettes de bain sur ses yeux, puis pris sa respiration avant de plonger, tourné vers l'immensité sombre et silencieuse de l'espace. Les étoiles s'étiraient sous l'effet de la distorsion, mais un sentiment étourdissant de vertige le pris tout de même et, grisé, il s'approcha de la vitre jusqu'à la toucher de ses doigts. Elle était froide et lisse. Lâchant une grappe de bulles, il se pencha, comme pour essayer de voir ce qui défilait sous le ventre du vaisseau, mais l'univers était toujours isotrope et identique quelle que soit la direction dans laquelle il regardait, aussi il regagna la surface et se laissa porter par l'eau.  
Alors qu'il s'amusait à recracher de petits jets semblables à ceux des fontaines, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur un spectacle inattendu et intéressant. Jim retira ses lunettes en haussant les sourcils, un sourire franchement amusé sur les lèvres. Il avisa alors d'un œil malicieux et presque moqueur le peignoir bleu noué autour du corps blanchâtre de son Premier Officier, et les très légères verdeurs sur ses pommettes.

« Un petit bain, Spock ?

\- Je pensais ajouter à mes capacités physiques la natation.

\- Bien sûr, » répondit Jim d'un ton ironique en se rapprochant. « C'est vrai qu'on est parfaitement susceptible de tomber sur de la flotte dans l'esp– Quoi ? Attendez… »

Le jeune homme sortit du bassin en s'appuyant sur le rebord, s'ébroua rapidement, puis rejoignit son second, qui gardait une position raide, le regard braqué sur l'univers, droit devant lui.

« Vous ne savez pas nager ?

\- L'eau est rare sur Vulcain, Capitaine. »

Jim le regarda avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte. Il ne savait pas nager ! Jim avait trouvé quelque chose que Spock ne savait pas faire ! C'était totalement imprévu, mais tellement satisfaisant qu'il en aurait sauté de joie. Il ne le fit pourtant pas, bien conscient que cela risquait de blesser son ami.

« Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Il me semblait nécessaire d'apprendre au plus vite. En outre, vous êtes la seule personne à qui je peux confier cette… faiblesse manifeste. »

Whoa. Ça faisait beaucoup de confidence et de confiance en deux jours. Jim en était ému, si ce n'était le regard affectueux que lui lançait le Vulcain qui lui retourna les tripes. Invoquant fierté et honneur (et un peu de bêtise, il n'était pas James Tiberius Kirk pour rien), il bomba le torse.

« Laissez-moi faire, Spock ! Je vais vous apprendre. Par contre… vous préférez commencer avec une bouée ou des brassards ? »

L'officier scientifique-en-chef lui balança quelque chose qui ressemblait à un regard torve, mais ce fut trop fugace pour que Jim en soit certain.

« J'apprends vite, Capitaine.

\- Oui, mais vous êtes un Vulcain. Vous êtes plus lourd.

\- Je pense néanmoins savoir utiliser suffisamment mes capacités motrices de façon à me maintenir à la surface.

\- Comme vous voudrez, » termina Kirk en haussant les épaules.

Jim se détourna, ajusta ses lunettes, puis retourna dans l'eau en attendant que Spock se prépare à le rejoindre. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il put assister avec amusement à une scène qu'il ne pensait jamais voir.  
Spock s'était approché des casiers pour y laisser son peignoir mais, visiblement très pudique, il semblait avoir du mal à se faire à l'idée de devoir découvrir son corps. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son regard fixe, comme lorsqu'il était concentré sur un problème mathématique ; il avait courbé la nuque, et ses doigts étaient crispés sur les pans de son habit. Se disant que c'était une difficulté pour lui de se montrer presque nu à quelqu'un qui n'était pas Nyota (du moins, c'était ce qu'il présumait), Jim revint vers lui en quelques brassées.

« Vous savez, si vous le gardez, il va vous alourdir. »

Spock ne répondit pas, mais il pinça les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne forment plus qu'une sorte de ligne. Qu'il se déshabille semblait insurmontable ! Pourquoi était-il venu ?

« Allez, Spock, on est entre gars ! » insista-t-il.

Le Vulcain hocha lentement la tête, le rejoignant visiblement sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas à hésiter ainsi puis, subitement décidé, il dénoua la ceinture et retira le tissus éponge. Le corps qu'il découvrit semblait être sculpté dans de la pierre : dur, robuste, à la blancheur d'albâtre des statues ; la poitrine était large, la taille mince, et sous la peau, la bosselure de la musculature de Spock était parfaitement visible.

Le regard baissé sur le sol comme s'il évitait celui de Jim, l'officier en second de l'Enterprise se dirigea vers l'échelle d'un pas gauche et emprunté. Oh, le bleu de son maillot lui allait aussi bien que celui de son uniforme habituel, et Jim était certain qu'une bonne partie de l'équipage féminin aurait apprécié de le voir ainsi, mais l'air embarrassé de Spock était toujours présent dans ses yeux et dans la courbure raide de sa bouche. Revenu près du bord pour proposer une aide silencieuse, Jim le vit agripper prudemment les anses de l'échelle, se retourner, et descendre les deux premières marches jusqu'à ce que ses pieds soient immergés. Là, Spock se figea, et le capitaine était certain d'avoir vu un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« L'eau est peut-être un peu froide pour vous, » dit-il pensivement.

« Je vais bien, Capitaine.

\- Ordinateur, quelle est la température de l'eau ?

 _\- Vingt-et-un virgule trois degrés centigrade,_ » répondit une voix mécanique après un bref instant de contrôle.

« Augmentez à–

\- Jim.

\- –trente-deux degrés. Oui ? »

Kirk leva les yeux vers son second et affronta un regard désapprobateur, bien que le visage qui le portait soit toujours aussi calme et maîtrisé. L'ordinateur pris note de sa demande et, bientôt, il put sentir que le bassin se réchauffait.

« Je vais bien, » répéta Spock. « Mes barrières mentales me permettent de faire abstraction de la température, autrement, il me serait impossible de vivre sur le vaisseau.

\- C'est vrai, » concéda Jim en se disant que ce devait être particulièrement pénible d'avoir froid en permanence. « Mais ça ne coûte rien, allez. Et je peux pour ma part supporter une eau un peu plus chaude.

\- Au contraire, Capitaine. Faire chauffer un tel volume d'eau demande une grande quantité d'énergie qui–

\- Ça va, ça va, Spock ! » le coupa le plus jeune en tapant le rebord humide de la piscine d'un geste agacé (se faire reprendre systématiquement donnait du fil à retordre à sa patience !). « J'ai compris. Vous entrez, maintenant ? »

Le Vulcain hocha la tête, puis sembla retenir sa respiration avant de descendre le reste des marches. Une fois entièrement dans l'eau, il resta fermement agrippé à l'échelle le temps d'observer la flottaison de son corps puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun résultat satisfaisant (au contraire de Jim qui effleurait la surface sans effectuer le moindre effort), tenta quelques mouvements maladroits. Il agita les jambes en une parodie un peu ridicule de battements, ce qui n'eut pour résultat que de le faire couler, sur place. Heureusement, son sang-froid lui permis de garder le contrôle de la situation, et il s'appuya au fond de la piscine pour se propulser avec force vers le haut. Là, il attrapa au vol le rebord du bassin et remarqua, avec un air légèrement indigné, le rire tonitruant de Jim, qui se tenait les côtes, non loin de lui.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui provoque chez vous cette hilarité, Capitaine ?

\- Hahaha ! _Vous_ !

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Oh, bon sang ! Vous avez eu l'air d'un chiot en train de se noyer, puis vous avez surgi comme une torpille, et maintenant, vous êtes complètement décoiffé ! Désolé, Spock, mais c'était vraiment trop drôle ! »

Le Vulcain ne répondit pas, et du coin de l'œil, Jim remarqua le regard bas et les légères verdeurs sur les joues de son Premier Officier, et il comprit alors qu'il était vexé, sinon qu'il avait honte de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Cette hypothèse s'avéra lorsque l'officier scientifique passa une main bougonne dans ses cheveux pour les arranger. Kirk s'efforça alors de retrouver son calme, et il le rejoignit avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Pardon. Je vais vous aider. »

Spock se tourna vers lui sans dire un mot, attentif.

« Alors, d'abord, apprendre à flotter. Euh... allongez-vous sur le ventre. Et lâchez le bord, je vais vous tenir.

\- Je ne préférerais pas, » prononça le Vulcain sur un ton un peu dur.

Il obéit néanmoins et, faisant bien comprendre à Jim qu'il ne voulait aucun contact physique, il essaya de se maintenir à la surface. Par sécurité (et un peu par réflexe), Jim avait tout de même placé une main sous son ventre et même si plusieurs centimètres d'eau le séparait de son ami, la chaleur qu'irradiait celui-ci était aisément perceptible. Il se demanda brièvement comment faisait Uhura pour pouvoir dormir avec lui sans mourir de chaud. Oui, comment faisait-elle ?

Spock semblait avoir pigé le truc. Le visage à moitié immergé, les bras écartés, il parvenait à ne pas couler malgré son corps plus dense que celui des Humains. Il se mit à tenter quelques mouvements de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la brasse, et Jim le suivit pour rester auprès de lui, au cas où. Mais, au moment de reprendre son souffle, Le Vulcain était trop raide pour pouvoir lever suffisamment le visage, ce qui fit qu'il dû se redresser pour se mettre à la verticale, et les doigts de Kirk effleurèrent malencontreusement son buste.  
Une sorte de décharge électrique parcourut les nerfs du capitaine à ce contact, remontant jusque dans son épaule, et Jim retira vivement sa main, surpris et incrédule. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un effet des capacités télépathiques de Spock ? Il lança un regard confus à son Premier Officier qui, de façon très curieuse, le lui renvoya.

« Euh… » fit-il en se reculant. « Vous venez de lire dans mes pensées, là ? »

Spock s'agrippa au rebord de la piscine pour ne pas couler.

« Les Vulcains sont télépathes par le toucher, Capitaine.

\- Okay, donc vous l'avez carrément fait. C'était super bizarre. Ne recommencez pas.

\- Le fait que je possède la capacité de lire dans votre esprit ne signifie pas qu'il me soit donné de faire une telle chose avec ce type de contact. En outre, si cela peut vous rassurer, je n'ai rien perçu d'assez précis pour que cela soit considéré comme de la télépathie, au sens où vous l'entendez.

\- Mais vous avez vu quelque chose.

\- Affirmatif. Néanmoins, il ne s'agit que d'un vague aperçu de ce que vous avez ressenti sur l'instant. »

Kirk fut soulagé de l'entendre. Il n'avait rien de vraiment personnel à cacher à son officier en second qu'il ne savait déjà, mais il préférait être le seul lecteur et maître de ses pensées.  
Ce petit moment de curiosité étant passé, il reprit la leçon de natation, et Spock se montra particulièrement farouche au moindre frôlement ou contact supposé.

oOo

La cafétéria des sous-officiers du pont G était la plus grande, la mieux équipée et, grâce à son emplacement proche des laboratoires, du complexe de sécurité et de l'infirmerie, la plus utilisée. A toute heure de la journée, du personnel venait s'y restaurer, faisant la queue devant les synthétiseurs avant de se répartir sur la vingtaine de tables alignées. C'était un lieu où le rouge, le bleu et l'or se mélangeaient plus que nulle part ailleurs, dans de grandes conversations animées, de partages de ragots, et de plaisanteries joyeuses. Bien sûr, tout le monde ne pouvait s'apprécier, c'était impossible avec un équipage de cette ampleur, mais les officiers supérieurs de l'Enterprise et les chefs de section pouvaient se targuer d'avoir réussi la mission difficile de la cohabitation.

Janice Rand était une jeune femme diplômée de la filière administrative de l'école des sous-officiers de Starfleet. Là où ses camarades avaient étudiés les langages scientifique ou mécanique, elle s'était intéressée aux discours bureaucratiques, à la gestion du personnel et aux ressources humaines. En fin de formation, après deux ans d'études intensives (contre quatre pour les cadets officiers), elle avait pu choisir avec grande fierté une affectation sur l'Enterprise. C'était une destination très prisée, surtout peu de temps avant le départ pour la mission quinquennale, mais elle avait été retenue et on lui avait aussitôt proposé un poste d'assistante. Oh, bien que la dénomination soit peu reluisante, elle savait que sa position était enviée, car elle avait la chance de travailler directement sous les ordres du Capitaine Kirk et du Commandeur Spock, deux très hautes autorités que la plupart des sous-officiers ne faisaient que croiser à l'improviste dans les couloirs.

Son travail consistait à recevoir les relevés d'ingénierie et les résultats d'expertise des laboratoires, constituer des dossiers, et rassembler les demandes de permission, tout cela dans le but de les présenter à ses supérieurs pour qu'ils les lisent et les signent. L'ordinateur et le padd étaient ses outils de travail, et ses jambes son véhicule, car elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'elle devait chaque jour quitter sa cabine pour rejoindre la passerelle.

Blonde aux yeux bleus, elle faisait partie de ces personnes au physique avantageux discret qui restait malheureusement éternellement seuls. Pour autant, Janice n'était pas sur l'Enterprise pour flirter (même si quelques personnes avaient eu grâce à ses yeux durant ces trois années de mission), mais bien pour explorer et découvrir l'univers à travers les documents qui passaient entre ses mains, et elle ne cessait d'être émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait. Bien sûr, le voyage n'était pas sans sacrifice, car elle avait dû laisser des parents, un frère et deux sœurs sur Terre ainsi que de nombreux amis, et s'était lancée sur la voie du mal de l'espace, de la solitude et du froid en connaissance de cause. Trois ans étaient passés, elle en avait à présent vingt-sept.

Janice posa son plateau à une place vide, entre un mécanicien en bleu de travail (rouge, en l'occurrence) et un membre de l'équipe de cartographie spatiale qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue. Le premier était Rigélien, une espèce proche des Vulcains et des Romuliens, à ceci près que son sang n'était pas vert mais bleu clair, ce qui donnait à sa peau une teinte pâle et translucide qui n'était pas sans rappeler les teintes de la glace. Le second était autant Humain que Janice, mais il présentait les particularités physiques d'un peuple originaire d'Inde ou des pays alentour. Ils la saluèrent poliment d'un signe de tête avant de revenir à leur repas.

La jeune femme leur répondit en s'asseyant, avant de retirer la sacoche qu'elle portait en bandoulière et qui contenait une quinzaine de padds nouvelle génération (elle les adorait et essayait de les utiliser autant que possible) et seulement deux anciens, lourds et sacrément encombrants. En remuant machinalement son café, elle farfouilla dans sa besace et sortit l'un des nouveaux appareils, qui était à peine plus volumineux qu'un communicateur, puis elle tira sur les deux parties latérales pour l'ouvrir, et l'écran holographique digital s'étendit dans l'encadrement. Janice le cala entre le rebord de son plateau et son assiette, et se mit à pianoter d'une main pour accéder à l'interface de partage subspatial. Aussi appelé interspace, il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'un réseau internet modernisé, rendu accessible dans presque tout l'espace de la Fédération grâce à des relais. Une avancée révolutionnaire, quand on savait que la précédente génération de vaisseaux de la flotte avait dû faire face au silence de Starfleet lorsqu'ils partaient aux confins de la galaxie. Les délais d'envoi et de réponse des messages étaient alors beaucoup trop longs, cela demandait trop d'énergie de les expulser à grande vitesse et les vaisseaux étaient beaucoup moins autonomes qu'à présent. Mais les progrès technologiques avaient pallié à ce problème de taille et maintenant, des balises ou des centres de relais se chargeaient d'acheminer les communications depuis les systèmes planétaires les plus éloignés de la Terre. Cela valait aussi bien pour les appels personnels, les ordres des états-majors de Starfleet, que pour interspace. Et la jeune femme savait à quel point cela leur facilitait la tâche, à tous ! Même elle, à son niveau, ne pouvait que profiter de cette révolution : les documents signés par ses supérieurs n'avaient pas à attendre un retour sur Terre pour être traités et, d'ailleurs, c'était bien grâce à cela que la mission quinquennale était possible.

Janice accéda en quelques instants aux journaux d'informations qui, depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus télévisés, avaient connu un véritable essor sur la toile, et lut les résumés de ce qu'il s'était passé dans un espace plus proche du siège de la Fédération. La Terre Unie se portait toujours aussi bien, sans conflit mené par une quelconque volonté de soumettre une race supposément inférieur comme il fut jadis, sans argent pour motiver l'expansion d'industries douteuses, sans religion, sans politique. Il n'y avait plus qu'une planète, un peuple unifié vivant chaque jour pour son prochain et pour permettre le futur de l'exploration spatiale.  
Oh, c'était une façon de voir les choses assez idyllique, mais il n'y avait pas de mensonge dans cette image de l'unification terrienne. Le résultat était là : cela faisait plusieurs siècles que les guerres avaient été bannies, quelles qu'elles soient.

Tandis qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner, Janice reporta ce qui lui semblait important dans un bloc-mémoire, dans le but d'en notifier le capitaine, qui demandait un rapport rapide tous les matins sur les événements de la veille. Une fois sa tâche faite, elle referma le padd, le rangea dans son sac, puis termina son repas, avant de se lever pour partir. Le mécanicien rigélien et le cartographe étaient déjà partis.  
Remettant sa précieuse sacoche à son épaule, Janice quitta la cafétéria et se dirigea vers le turbolift le plus proche afin de rejoindre la passerelle. Elle croisa quelques membres de l'équipage de l'Excalibur, qu'elle salua poliment, puis quitta l'élévateur une fois arrivée. L'activité y était bien plus calme que pouvait le supposer la plupart des sous-officiers (surtout ceux qui n'y avaient jamais mis les pieds) : personne n'était en train d'appuyer hystériquement sur la gâchette des phaseurs, personne ne criait dans un intercom, et surtout, personne n'était en train de débattre avec un ordinateur récalcitrant qui se contentait de répondre par formules mathématiques. Bon, celui-là était une légende, mais il en fallait bien pour distraire un équipage !

Professionnelle jusque dans sa posture, Janice embrassa la scène du regard, remarqua le teint pâle et les cheveux dorés de Sana, puis s'approcha de l'aide de camp placé près de l'entrée du turbolift.

« Bonjour, Lieutenant, » dit-elle. « Je ne vois pas le Capitaine Kirk ni Monsieur Spock, où puis-je les trouver ?

\- Le capitaine est à la piscine. Le commandeur, je ne sais pas. Au labo, peut-être, » répondit-il platement en haussant les épaules.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en le remerciant, et elle commençait à envisager la possibilité de retourner à sa cabine pour commencer son travail de la journée, quand les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent, sur Kirk et son officier en second. Le capitaine rejoignit Sana, dont il écouta le rapport avant de la relever, puis il s'installa sur le fauteuil ; Spock reprit sa place à son poste en silence. Janice s'approcha alors du commandant de l'Enterprise et se mit à sortir un nombre impressionnant de padds de sa sacoche.

« Bonjour Monsieur, j'ai à vous faire signer deux rapports d'ingénierie, trois expertises des laboratoires de biochimie, d'astrochimie, et d'anthropologie, le compte-rendu de réparation du générateur auxiliaire, et quatre résultats d'analyse : un de l'atelier des nanotechnologies, deux de l'atelier d'ingénierie et un de l'atelier d'adaptation subspatiale.

\- J'en mourais d'envie, » répondit-il avec un ton sarcastique.

Personne n'ignorait que Kirk détestait particulièrement la paperasse, mais il faisait toujours son travail avec sérieux. Il lisait attentivement les relevés et les documents, en retenait le contenu même s'il ne comprenait parfois pas tous les termes, puis les visait et passait à autre chose, les informations bien ancrées dans sa tête. Plusieurs fois, il avait montré qu'il avait été très attentif à ces rapports matinaux, car il lui était arrivé de parvenir à sauver tout son équipage seulement au souvenir qu'un atelier ou un laboratoire avait développé un machin ou fabriqué un truc qui pouvait lui être utile. Cela ne faisait que croître l'estime qu'avait Janice pour son supérieur.

Quand celui-ci eut terminé de lire et de signer chacun des rapports, la jeune assistante rangea le tout dans sa besace, puis sortit celui où elle avait enregistré les informations matinales.

« Hier soir à dix-neuf heures, heure locale, l'Empereur Verka de Romulus a reçu une partie du Haut-Conseil vulcain afin de convenir d'une paix durable. Le Président de la Fédération s'est prononcé à ce sujet et a dit, je cite : ''Cette action est pleine d'espoir. Ce n'est pas seulement deux peuples qui s'acceptent tels qu'ils sont, mais c'est aussi un premier pas vers ce qui sera la Fédération de demain. Je vois en cela une alliance, un partage équitable entre le peuple Romulien et nous et, seul l'avenir nous le dira, peut-être même l'entrée de Romulus dans la Fédération.''

\- Très intéressant, » commenta le capitaine en jetant un regard à son Premier Officier.

« A vingt-trois heures vingt, méridien de Starfleet, » continua Janice, « le Capitaine Karrakta, commandant l'USS Liberty, a essuyé une violente attaque klingonne dans l'espace de la Fédération, alors qu'il transportait sur la planète Ektius IV trente hautes autorités des peuples Andorien, Tellarite, Katellan, Caitian et Orion.

\- Ce qui nous conforte dans l'idée qu'il ne faut pas parler de notre escapade sur Qo'noS, » dit Kirk avec un air soucieux.

Lui autant que les autres étaient conscients que cela remettait en cause la sincérité apparente des Klingons lors de leur visite. De remise en question en remise en question, bientôt, ils n'allaient plus savoir quoi penser ! Il valait donc mieux garder le silence pour l'instant.

« L'attaque a fait plus d'une cinquantaine de blessés, équipage et invités confondus, mais heureusement, il n'y a pas de mort à déplorer. L'USS Liberty est actuellement en sécurité à la base stellaire Ivoris le temps des soins et des réparations, avant de reprendre la route vers Ektius.

\- Voilà une base que j'aimerais visiter un jour ! » lança Kirk avec un sourire amusé, dans l'idée de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdie à la mention de l'attaque. « Le joyau de la Fédération, si ce n'est l'Enterprise. Continuez, Miss Rand.

\- A deux heures quarante-deux, méridien de Starfleet, la sonde Taurus Aster est parvenue à entrer dans la Nébuleuse du Crabe malgré son important champ électromagnétique et à récolter des données sur les jets d'émission synchrotron du pulsar. C'est encore en cours d'analyse, mais il faut s'attendre à des découvertes majeures dans les prochaines heures. »

Janice vit le Commandeur Spock frémir à ces mots et regarder fixement, comme fasciné, le padd qu'elle avait entre les mains. La jeune femme se fit alors la réflexion qu'il aurait pu donner cher pour être celui qui décortiquerait ces données. Elle reprit, pour la dernière fois :

« Enfin, à huit heures treize, heure locale, le Commodore Barnelly a célébré l'entrée de la planète Albireo Beta Cygni III dans la Fédération. Elle portera maintenant le nom de Kcastah et son peuple principal sera appelé Kcastaen. Ils apportent à la Fédération notamment leur utilisation des pulsars à la manière des phares et, grâce à leur technologie, tous ceux qui ont été découvert à ce jour seront bientôt enregistrés, ce qui permettra, à terme, une meilleure spatiolocalisation, plus rapide, plus fiable, et moins gourmande en énergie.

\- On aurait dû savoir ça avant d'aller sur Qo'noS, » plaisanta Kirk en lançant un regard amusé à son officier en second. « Merci, Second-maître. »

Janice lui adressa un signe de tête poli en réponse, puis elle se retourna et quitta la passerelle. Du travail l'attendait dans sa cabine, car après avoir fait signer tous ces rapports au capitaine, elle devait encore les envoyer aux services intéressés, voire même au commandement de Starfleet, et prendre en compte les nouveaux. Comme chaque jour, elle allait être bien occupée.

oOo

La journée avançait à une lenteur d'escargot.

Déjà, les voyages n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus passionnant, à part lorsque vous étiez un scientifique le nez collé à la console des sondes, mais quand il s'agissait de rattraper du temps perdu pour rejoindre un avant-poste scientifique, cela avait de quoi faire soupirer les deux tiers de l'équipage. Donc à peu près toute la population du personnel tactique et d'ingénierie.

Kirk ne dérogeait pas à la règle, et cette fois, regarder l'espace bouillassé par la distorsion ne l'emballait pas vraiment. Aussi, un peu après sa quarante-septième tentative de réprimer un soupir en l'espace de deux heures, il décida d'aller s'occuper à quelque chose de plus concret : manger. Selon son estimation, Spock aurait dû être revenu depuis exactement trois minutes et dix-huit secondes, et il n'était jamais en retard. Un peu curieux, il n'attendit pas pour se lever de son fauteuil, laisser les commandes à son aide de camp, et disparaître dans le turbolift.

oOo

La cafétéria des officiers du pont E était bien différente de celle des sous-officiers du pont G. Plutôt tranquille, plus petite et moins animée, elle était généralement le théâtre de briefings de dernière minute ou de passation de consignes au moment du changement de quart.  
Là, dans un coin, Spock était en train de terminer calmement son repas, réfléchissant aux tâches qu'il avait effectuées dans la matinée, envisageant celles qui viendraient dans l'après-midi, puis considérant l'arrivée de l'Enterprise sur Azure X et ce que cela impliquerait. Le ravitaillement avait été fait à Xobos, il n'était donc pas nécessaire de remplir les réservoirs à l'avant-poste, qui n'était d'ailleurs certainement pas équipé pour cela ; aussi leur séjour sur la base ne se résumerait qu'à des salutations cordiales, des échanges d'informations (Spock attendait cette partie-là avec impatience puisque Azure X étudiait la tumultueuse Nébuleuse de Nyie, et cela serait pour lui le seul moyen d'oublier qu'il ne pourrait pas analyser les données de la sonde Taurus Aster), peut-être quelques réparations, et une ou deux réunions.

Il allait entamer son dessert, une chose délicieuse que faisaient les Humains et qui s'appelait ''la compote de pommes'' quand le Commandeur Sana déposa son plateau en face de lui. L'officier scientifique haussa un sourcil et l'avisa d'un regard dubitatif et méfiant lorsqu'elle s'assit.

« Commandeur Sana, » salua-t-il froidement.

« Commandeur Spock, » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Une atmosphère glaciale commença à s'étendre entre les deux Vulcains, tellement palpable que, bientôt, l'espace autour d'eux se vida et ils se retrouvèrent seuls à leur table. Comme s'ils avaient saisi ce qu'il se passait là, les officiers qui venaient se restaurer évitaient la zone, ce qui donna lieu à une scène inédite. Que l'entendement commun leur dicte qu'une conversation entre deux Vulcains ne devait pas être humainement supportable, ou que leur instinct les convainque qu'il valait mieux ne pas approcher d'un affrontement entre un demi-Vulcain et une Vulcaine émotionnellement instable, le résultat était le même. Les équipages de l'Enterprise et de l'Excalibur se tenaient à l'écart de leurs officiers supérieurs.

Tandis qu'il mangeait, Spock se demanda ce qui avait poussé la capitaine à l'approcher, alors qu'ils s'étaient tacitement mis d'accord sur leur rivalité, chacun se supposant supérieur à l'autre, soit par la pureté du sang, soit par les capacités logiques. Poussé à bout par l'incompréhension (oh, cela ne se vit pas, son émotion ne ressemblait qu'à une vague contrariété), il reposa sa cuillère.

« Commandeur Sana, puis-je vous demander pour quelle raison êtes-vous venue prendre votre repas à cette table, et en particulier en face de moi ?

\- Il me semblait logique d'enterrer la hache de guerre, » répondit simplement la Vulcaine, sur un ton tout aussi maîtrisé et plat que celui de son homologue.

Spock fronça les sourcils, les lèvres pincées.

« Je ne saisis pas ce qu'un outil d'abattage forestier terrien–

\- C'est une expression, Commandeur, » le coupa Sana en levant brièvement (très brièvement) les yeux au ciel. « Cela signifie que je souhaite oublier nos différends pour instaurer une relation cordiale entre nous. »

L'officier en second de l'Enterprise ne répondit pas immédiatement, préférant observer son interlocutrice pour voir si elle était sérieuse ou non.

Sana se tenait droite, les épaules peut-être un peu trop carrées pour paraître parfaitement à l'aise, mais elle n'était pas menaçante. Ses yeux bleus semblaient sincères, tout comme l'infime trace de sourire sur ses lèvres, et son expression ne contenait qu'un peu d'appréhension. Contrairement à l'idée qu'il s'en était faite, la Vulcaine savait contrôler ses émotions, ce n'était que ses barrières mentales qui étaient moins solides, et donc susceptibles de s'écrouler à tout moment. Spock avait dû mal à se l'avouer, mais cela l'effrayait, car cela lui renvoyait l'image de sa propre part humaine.

« Il n'est pas nécessaire que nous nous acceptions pour travailler correctement, » répondit-il en reprenant son dessert.

« En effet, mais je pense qu'une franche collaboration nous serait plus profitable qu'un rapport hypocrite. »

Les yeux de l'officier scientifique s'étrécirent d'agacement. Etait-elle en train de l'accuser d'être faux et sournois ?

« L'hypocrisie est un comportement humain, Commandeur, » rétorqua Spock en levant le menton dans l'intention de la surplomber, et donc de la dominer. « Les Vulcains ne mentent pas. Cependant, il peut s'avérer utile de ne pas montrer d'animosité dans une relation temporaire supposément bénéfique.

\- Vous m'arrachez les mots de la bouche, Commandeur. »

Puis, voyant que Spock ne comprenait pas l'expression :

« Peu importe. Je vous rejoins sur l'idée qu'il serait préférable que nous ne nous montrions pas hostiles à une collaboration lorsque cela est nécessaire. J'admets que sur Qo'noS, nos capacités ont été amoindries par notre rivalité, et il m'apparaît essentiel de tout faire pour que cela ne se reproduise pas. En outre, j'ai conscience que nous ne sommes, ni vous, ni moi, de vrais Vulcains. Vous êtes à moitié humain, et j'ai grandi sur Terre. Aucun de nous ne peut se vanter d'être infaillible.

\- Certes, » répondit Spock entre ses dents, particulièrement vexé.

« Pourquoi donc nous opposons-nous ? Nous devrions plutôt nous serrer les coudes. Nous entraider, si vous préférez.

\- J'entrevois au moins une chose qui nous oppose : j'ai été élevé comme un Vulcain, vous comme une Humaine. »

Sana tint le regard de Spock pendant quelques instants, guerrière, et bien que son interlocuteur ait fermement marqué et imposé sa supériorité, elle ne se démonta pas et l'affronta avec courage. Presque une minute fut écoulée quand elle bougea, et sa position changea subtilement. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent, son visage se détendit et son regard se teinta d'émotions qu'elle s'efforça de contenir. Un peu de peine, de souffrance, et de pitié.

« Commandeur, » reprit-elle doucement. « Vous me rejetez comme vous rejetez la part humaine qui est en vous, sans savoir ce que j'ai vécu. Votre histoire est triste et révoltante, la mienne ne l'est pas moins. Ne condamnez pas ce que je suis seulement parce que je porte une étiquette qui vous déplaît. »

Spock ne broncha pas, se contentant de darder sur elle un regard dur et réprobateur. Sana poussa un petit soupir en réponse, puis hocha lentement la tête.

« Bien. Je ne pensais pas devoir essayer de vous attendrir avec mon vécu, mais il semble nécessaire que je le fasse pour que vous me compreniez.  
« Comme vous le savez, je suis née à Tahrkama, mais mes parents ont rapidement déménagé à Shi-Kahr pour leurs professions. Mon père était astrochimiste, ma mère professeure de mathématiques appliquées à l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcain. Issue d'une telle famille, tout me disposait à accéder à des écoles prestigieuses et à obtenir les meilleurs enseignements. Malheureusement, je suis née avec une légère pathologie qui m'a empêchée, enfant, de comprendre et d'acquérir la logique essentielle à tout Vulcain. »

Spock pencha la tête sur le côté, subitement plus intéressé par le discours de la jeune femme.

« Vous y étiez réfractaire ?

\- Malgré tous mes efforts, mon esprit ne voulait pas se plier à la logique. Je vous laisse imaginer ce que cela a impliqué. »

L'officier scientifique fronça les sourcils. Oh, c'était facile : si un tel enfant était né dans une famille simple, les parents l'auraient accepté et auraient tout fait pour que cette pathologie soit soignée, ou au moins amoindrie par des exercices spécialisés ; mais dans une famille aussi proche des hautes sphères de Vulcain comme l'avaient été les parents de Sana, il était plus que probable que la question ait été considérée autrement. L'enfant attirait le déshonneur, il fallait donc s'en débarrasser. C'était la conclusion logique à cette situation.

Spock opina du chef pour montrer qu'il avait saisi. Sana reprit son récit :

« J'ai alors été confiée à un vaisseau marchand de la Fédération, qui m'a amenée au Siège. Là, l'un des services de la Fédération a débattu pendant plusieurs heures de ce qu'ils allaient faire de moi, puis ils ont décidé de me placer dans la Pension Moncrieff, en Ecosse.

\- Où vous avez pu grandir en paix et sans être contrainte de vous plier à la logique vulcaine. »

Sana leva un regard empli de colère et de ressentiment réprimés.

« Vous êtes-vous renseignés sur la Pension Moncrieff, Commandeur ?

\- Non.

\- Je vous laisse le soin de regarder par vous-même, mais pour le dire simplement, ce n'était pas un endroit agréable. Il m'est rapidement apparu que si je voulais partir, il fallait que je me construise des barrières psychiques solides. Puis, comme je me suis passionnée pour l'espace pendant mon adolescence, j'ai étudié pour pouvoir me présenter aux concours de Starfleet. »

Le Premier Officier de l'Enterprise ne le dit pas, mais il était à présent pleinement conscient des gros efforts qu'avaient dû fournir Sana pour parvenir à intégrer l'école des officiers de Starfleet, et davantage encore pour en sortir en tête de liste, tout cela en considérant son handicap. Il commença alors à ressentir un peu de sympathie pour elle, ou du moins la forme logique qui s'en rapprochait le plus, car il s'identifiait, au moins un peu, à ce qu'elle avait vécu. Lui n'avait pas été séparé précocement de ses parents, mais il avait affronté les regards et les moqueries de ses camarades de classe, et le regard critique et incompris de son propre peuple quand il avait refusé d'intégrer l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcain. A lui aussi, on lui avait dit qu'il avait un handicap, et lui aussi s'était réfugié dans les étoiles pour se trouver une place et une famille. Il ne pouvait que comprendre.

« Je vous concède la relation cordiale que vous demandez, Commandeur.

\- Merci, Monsieur Spock. »

L'abolition du grade surprit l'officier scientifique qui fronça les sourcils. Une relation cordiale n'exigeait pas cela et, même s'il était courant d'employer ''Monsieur'' sur les bâtiments de Starfleet, rien ne justifiait réellement son utilisation, là, dans cette situation. En l'observant mieux, Spock décela dans la posture de la capitaine une certaine raideur, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir de rapport avec la conversation. C'était plus lointain, comme une tension perpétuelle, une préoccupation profonde, qui rongeait la roseur de ses joues et le bleu de ses yeux.

« Tout va bien, Commandeur ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

« Pour le moment, oui, » répondit-elle en évitant son regard.

Spock la regarda d'un air perplexe, ce qui força la Vulcaine à relever la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle sembla hésiter, plusieurs fois, puis elle reprit, d'une voix basse légèrement tremblante :

« Mais c'est une question de jours, sinon d'heures. Et... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, fuit son regard, le baissa, puis le ramena vers lui. Son contrôle sur ses émotions semblait s'effriter petit à petit. Spock vit en cela de l'embarras, de l'incertitude, et beaucoup d'appréhension.

« En vérité, c'est un peu pour cela que je voulais me réconcilier avec vous. Vous êtes, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, mon seul espoir. »

Spock ne répondit pas que l'espoir était un sentiment humain. Il ne dit pas non plus qu'il ne comprenait pas et que cela ne le concernait pas, car c'était faux. Il avait parfaitement saisi le sous-entendu caché dans les mots et l'émotion de Sana et, s'il avait été entièrement humain (ou s'il avait été complètement honnête), il aurait avoué que cela lui avait glacé le sang. Parce que c'était redoutable, inéluctable, et mortel. C'était biologique, instinctif.

C'était une rage brûlante, brutale et venimeuse.

C'était une fièvre de sang.

* * *

Pas de fait parodique utilisé dans ce chapitre !

A noter que je vais remplacer les dénominations des grades des sous-officiers par celles des grades de la marine. "Sergent" devient donc "Second-maître".

J'ai bien apprécié écrire ce chapitre, surtout que ça m'a permis de dire que Jim et Spock avaient Janice (on la voit dans la série originale), que l'Enterprise avait un complexe aquatique et plusieurs salles de restauration (et plein de choses encore mais j'en parlerai plus tard).  
Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Rendez-vous dans le chapitre 7 pour savoir ce qu'il va advenir de Sana, et si Spock va accepter de l'aider !

* * *

 _PS : Je viens de remarquer que tous les points-virgules avaient sauté en important les fichiers. Je les ai remis ici, et je vais m'occuper des fichiers précédents. Désolée pour le dérangement ._


	7. Les Nébuleuses du Coeur et de l'Âme

**Note :** Et voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je profite de cette petite note pour vous prévenir que j'ai fait quelques ajustements. J'ai pu trouver sur internet une carte de l'espace plus fiable que celle que j'avais avant, ce qui m'oblige à changer quelques noms si je veux être cohérente. Ainsi, la base stellaire Xobos n'est plus dans le secteur Khitomer, mais dans le secteur Praxis, plus proche de Qo'noS ; et l'avant-poste scientifique Hromi X sera maintenant appelé Azure X, du nom de la Nébuleuse Azure qu'il étudie. Voilà ! J'espère que ça ne dérangera pas trop.

Aussi, vous avez pu remarquer que j'ai changé quelques tags. L'histoire évolue, et la romance prenant quand même une certaine place dans l'intrigue, j'ai décidé d'assumer complètement la chose :p Je vous préviens donc qu'il y aura deux couples, un F/M et un M/M.

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Les Nébuleuses du Cœur et de l'Âme**

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cafétéria des officiers, Jim fut surpris de ce qu'il y vit. Bien que la majorité des tables soient occupées, la salle était plus silencieuse que l'Enterprise pendant la période nocturne : seuls quelques murmures discrets se faisaient entendre entre les cliquetis des couverts. Les officiers avaient la tête baissée sur les plateaux, l'air embarrassé de ceux qui auraient voulu ne pas se trouver là, pressés contre les murs comme des sardines dans leur boîte. De l'autre côté, après l'allée qui menait aux synthétiseurs, plusieurs tables étaient vides, et au centre de ce _no man's land_ , il n'y avait que deux personnes, visiblement responsables de l'atmosphère étrange dans la pièce. Le premier était vêtu du bleu scientifique, l'autre de l'or tactique ; l'un était brun, l'autre blonde ; mais tous deux étaient Vulcains, et ils étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, le regard fixe et le visage figé. C'était Spock et Sana.  
Les voir ainsi, séparés de quelques petits centimètres, fit monter la bile dans la gorge de Jim, qui aurait voulu s'élancer vers la capitaine de l'Excalibur pour clamer que Spock était son Vulcain. Ce qui était stupide, bien sûr, car même s'il était _son_ Premier Officier, il n'était le Vulcain de personne hormis celui d'Uhura. Mais quelque chose dans leurs expressions à tous les deux ne lui plut pas. C'était comme s'ils étaient les seuls à se comprendre, comme s'ils parlaient un langage, pourtant éloigné de la logique froide et méthodique commune à leur peuple, qui n'était connu que d'eux.

L'air renfrogné, Jim s'avança pour atteindre les synthétiseurs, finalement décidé à retourner sur la passerelle avec un sandwich. Il sentait que la conversation entre les deux commandeurs n'était pas prête de se terminer, et Spock était un officier tellement efficace, tellement fiable, tellement bon, que Jim ne pouvait que l'autoriser à prendre un peu de rab. Même si ça lui tordait les entrailles.

« Je vous en supplie, » fit Sana, sur sa gauche.

Kirk s'efforça de ne pas tourner la tête dans leur direction, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter les quelques bribes de leur échange qui lui parvenaient, tandis qu'il choisissait son menu sur l'écran du réplicateur.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je suis déjà engagé, » lui répondit Spock d'une voix qui laissait transparaître de l'inquiétude et quelque chose comme de l'impatience. « Je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous adresser au Docteur M'Benga.

\- C'est lui qui m'envoie vers vous. »

Sur eux s'abattit un silence lourd et épais, si épais que même un couteau n'aurait pu le couper, et si dense qu'une remarque légère et désinvolte ne l'aurait pas repoussé. N'y tenant plus, Jim lança un regard sur le côté.

Les yeux de Spock semblaient énormes. Deux immenses orbes d'obsidienne, ronds et brillants, baignés d'émotions contenues, tant d'émotion que Kirk se demanda comment elles ne pouvaient atteindre les traits de son visage. Son Premier Officier luttait, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à trouver de solution à un problème, comme si l'inquiétude et la peur étaient justifiées, là, et qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir, et même si l'espoir n'était pas Vulcain. Il y avait aussi un petit peu de panique, tout au fond, de l'appréhension, et l'impression de redouter une vérité qui arriverait un jour. Jim le regarda, inquiet, car il n'avait jamais vu un tel regard sur le visage de Spock, et pourtant, il avait eu l'occasion de le voir balayé par ses émotions ! Le jour où il avait assisté à la destruction de sa planète et à la mort de sa mère, par exemple, il y avait eu un torrent de peine, de l'incompréhension, de la colère et de la haine ; mais il n'y avait eu pas cette lueur épouvantée. Ou alors, quand Jim avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gongs, à le provoquer, et quand Spock avait perdu tout contrôle et qu'il avait eu l'intention, palpable, véritable, de l'étrangler et de le tuer. Ce jour-là, ses yeux étaient noirs, brillants et luisants comme des scarabées funèbres, animés d'une lueur macabre d'emportement, de vengeance et de la volonté de réduire à néant ce qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était qu'un Vulcain raté. Mais là non plus, il n'avait pas eu cette émotion poignante, cette crainte d'être englouti par quelque chose d'inéluctable et de mortellement dangereux.

Troublé, comme s'il avait pris de plein fouet ce que ressentait son officier en second, Jim détourna les yeux, tenta de reprendre contenance, puis il saisit son sandwich et s'enfuit, plus qu'il ne quitta, la cafétéria.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien provoquer une telle chose ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait arriver à faire briller de cette façon le regard de Spock, à le teinter d'émotions tellement illogiques, tellement instinctives, tellement humaines, que Spock n'arrivait pas à les réprimer ? Qu'est-ce qui l'alarmait ainsi ?

Jim savait qu'il n'aurait pas les réponses à ces questions, et son estomac se noua à cette pensée. Cela l'agaça. Spock était son ami, mais il avait le droit, au même titre que tous les autres, d'avoir son jardin secret, une partie de lui qu'il ne révélait à personne. Un peu comme Bones avec son aviophobie. Oui, bon, il avait fini par l'apprendre officiellement, ça ne comptait pas. Mais même des amis ne se disaient pas tout, et encore moins Spock, qui était une personne compliquée. Pas compliquée dans le sens ''difficile à comprendre'', mais compliquée parce que c'était ce qu'il était : une dualité, deux parties contraires qui s'affrontaient ; l'une froide, rigoureusement maîtrisée, l'autre chaude et passionnée, brûlant de se défaire de ses chaînes et de tout envahir. Il était la liberté enchaînée, le contrôle débridé.

Comment un être pouvait-il se battre ainsi contre lui-même ? _« Pour être accepté »_ lui aurait répondu Uhura, et Jim savait qu'elle aurait eu raison. Mais cela demandait un courage monstre, une volonté sans faille, et une force d'esprit incroyable.  
Spock avait déjà tout son respect, et Kirk était certain que son ami le savait. C'était néanmoins la première fois qu'il se faisait un tel constat, et son affection et son respect pour lui crûrent significativement.

 _« Et le Commandeur Sana ? »_ pensa-t-il en mordant dans son sandwich au poulet, bien installé sur son fauteuil de commandement. Qu'avait-elle dit pour que Spock soit comme ça ? A quoi faisait-elle allusion ?  
Spock avait dit _« je suis déjà engagé »_. Ça semblait improbable, mais est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec sa relation avec Uhura ? Si ces mots évoquaient bien l'idée d'une relation, Sana aurait pu alors proposer… quoi ? Une soirée romantique ? Un plan cul ? Non, complètement impossible. On parlait de Vulcains, là, et même s'ils ne l'étaient plus ou moins qu'à moitié tous les deux, on ne pouvait leur retirer leurs origines. Selon l'entendement commun, ou du moins selon l'avis de Jim, les Vulcains étaient étrangers au concept d'amour romantique, et encore plus à l'idée de relation charnelle sans but (autre que celui de prendre du plaisir, mais Jim soupçonnait ce peuple de n'avoir de rapports que pour un objectif parfaitement logique : la reproduction). Après, certes, Sana avait dit avoir grandi sur Terre. Peut-être que ses mœurs se rapprochaient plus de ceux des Humains. Peut-être qu'elle était tombée sous le charme de Spock, de ses grands yeux noirs, de sa frange parfaite et de ses oreilles en pointe (c'était à déplorer, mais c'était les seules sur le vaisseau).

Kirk pouvait comprendre le refus de son officier scientifique. Après tout, Uhura était canon et elle avait du caractère. Jim était certain que Spock n'aurait pas voulu d'une compagne trop docile et trop molle. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de fort, une personne qui savait ce qu'elle voulait, capable de le remettre à sa place (c'était important), et de lui tenir tête. Mais une personne capable de le chérir, aussi, et de lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin. Uhura semblait être comme ça, et Jim en était plutôt satisfait.

Mais d'un autre côté, Sana était intéressante. Elle était jolie, avec ce petit nez rond, ses yeux bleu clair, ses cheveux blonds et son visage délicat (et quelques subtiles taches de rousseur). Elle était capitaine, elle savait donc commander et se faire respecter. Elle était intelligente, calme et digne de confiance. Mais c'était peut-être sa difficulté à retenir complètement ses émotions qui ne plaisait pas à Spock, sans tenir compte de sa relation actuelle. Ou alors, peut-être que Spock n'aimait pas les blondes.  
Kirk trouva amusant que Spock puisse avoir des préférences, lui qui ne montrait jamais ce qu'il aimait. Comment en était-il venu à se mettre en couple avec Uhura ? Est-ce qu'elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil ou était-ce elle qui l'avait abordé ? L'idée d'un Spock gaga devant une fille était parfaitement hilarante, mais Jim se retint de glousser dans son sandwich.

 _« Et moi ? »  
_ Oui, excellente question.

Fait très étonnant, au moment précis où il s'était rendu compte que Sana était Vulcaine, elle ne l'avait plus intéressé. Les raisons étaient multiples, mais toutes revenaient à une vérité fondamentale : eh bien, elle était Vulcaine. Ce qui signifiait rigueur d'esprit, droiture, absence totale d'humour et incapacité à comprendre les plus simples nuances dans une phrase sur trois qu'on lui disait. Bon, il s'était révélé entretemps qu'elle avait grandi sur Terre, et qu'elle n'était donc pas complètement inopérante lorsqu'il s'agissait de comprendre le second degré. Pas comme un certain Premier Officier de l'Enterprise. Mais en dépit de cela, Jim était resté sur sa position : Sana et lui, c'était impensable. Elle avait à la fois trop et pas assez de beaucoup de choses.

Spock, par exemple, était un Vulcain, mais c'était quelqu'un d'absolument génial. Ce petit sourire en coin qu'il avait la quasi-moitié du temps, et le sourcil perplexe qu'il haussait l'autre moitié, étaient les marques attendrissantes qu'il avait un cœur humain, bien caché sous sa carapace de logique. Il était toujours là, prêt à dispenser son capitaine et ami d'un conseil avisé, prêt à l'empêcher de faire d'affreuses bêtises, prêt à lui sauver la vie, parce que Spock gardait la tête sur les épaules, et quand il s'agissait de sauver quelqu'un, il n'enfreignait pas la moitié du règlement de Starfleet. Il faisait ce qui était juste, pas seulement rationnel, mais aussi ce qu'il fallait faire, tout simplement, parce que peu importait dans quel sens il tournait un problème, il arrivait constamment à trouver une solution satisfaisante.

Bon, des fois, il se trompait aussi, comme quand il avait décidé qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on mette en péril l'évolution d'un peuple primitif pour venir le sortir d'un volcan en éruption. Quelle blague ! Rien ni personne ne pouvait remplacer Spock, Jim en était certain. Parce que Spock était tout ce que lui-même n'était pas, et que souvent, il avait cruellement besoin de ça. De ses yeux noirs et de ses oreilles pointues. Oui, d'accord, ce qu'il y avait entre les oreilles, surtout. Mais aussi de l'homme, de la personnalité qui était ancrée dans ce corps dur et solide comme un roc, de la confiance aveugle qu'il tirait de ses dénouements mathématiques, et du soutien silencieux qu'il offrait, toujours, lorsqu'il était assis à sa console, juste derrière lui.

Leur amitié semblait si absolue, si fondamentale, si logique, en somme, que Jim n'imaginait plus sa vie sans Spock à ses côtés. Et une curieuse pensée lui vint alors : _« Et Uhura ? Elle ne peut pas s'imaginer vivre sans Spock, aussi ? »_

Loin de concevoir que le couple était en train de péricliter, Kirk accueillit l'arrivée de son Premier Officier avec le retour de son inquiétude, au rappel de ce qu'il avait vu et entendu dans la cafétéria. Sans un mot, Spock rejoignit sa console et se remit immédiatement au travail, et dans sa posture raide et tendue, Jim, comme Uhura, virent que quelque chose le préoccupait. Beaucoup.

oOo

Jim s'ennuyait.

Il restait encore dix-huit heures de vol avant d'attendre la station Azure X, et rester sur la passerelle sans bouger allait définitivement le rendre fou, aussi il avait décidé de faire le tour des différents laboratoires pour voir ce que tramaient ses scientifiques quand il avait le dos tourné. A l'horloge, il n'était que quinze heures, mais il avait l'impression d'écouter le responsable du laboratoire de tachyonique depuis une éternité. L'homme, un gars très enthousiaste avec un défaut de prononciation, lui parlait de choses que Kirk ne comprenait définitivement pas et, même s'il ne doutait pas de leur importance, il n'en saisissait ni l'utilité, ni le sens. Il fut assez difficile de se débarrasser de lui, car le scientifique trouvait toujours quelque chose de plus à expliquer, visiblement honoré que son capitaine prenne la peine de s'intéresser à ses petits magouillages. Heureusement, le résultat d'une expérience retint son attention, et Jim fut libre de s'enfuir avant qu'il ne revienne.

Ce qui le contrariait profondément, en fait, c'était qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de coincer son Premier Officier pour lui demander ce qui le tracassait. Mais vous connaissez Spock : il avait le talent de paraître débordé même lorsqu'il n'y avait strictement rien à faire. Oh, c'était bien de la mauvaise foi, oui. Jim savait en vérité qu'un scientifique avait toujours quelque chose à tester, à expérimenter ou à observer, mais il n'y avait aucune urgence (du moins, il le supposait ; et il aimait le supposer, car ça confortait sa contrariété ; oui, c'était très humain), donc il n'admettait pas de ne pas avoir encore pu lui parler.

Visite suivante ? Le laboratoire de physique du chaos.

oOo

 _...et Has'no Kxalee, neurologue et psychologue bétazoïde de renom, s'est exprimé en ces termes : « il n'est rien de plus fascinant que l'esprit vulcain. Là où les autres peuples humanoïdes jouissent d'une parfaite liberté de pensée et d'émotion, les Vulcains se retranchent derrière d'importantes barrières mentales, qui leur assure de les protéger de toute empathie destructrice. Il est important de comprendre que les Vulcains ressentent, contrairement à l'image qu'ils renvoient. Les émotions sont très puissantes chez eux – autant que chez les Romuliens, avec qui ils partagent un ancêtre commun – et c'est pour s'en prémunir qu'ils développent très jeunes des capacités de raisonnement très poussées. La logique leur apporte, en quelque sorte, la sérénité dont ils ont besoin pour pouvoir vivre en paix, avec eux-mêmes comme avec leurs pairs._

 _« Ce qui est très surprenant, si je puis me permettre de revenir au sujet principal, est que le cerveau vulcain ne ressemble à aucun autre. Chez les autres espèces humanoïdes, même chez les Romuliens, le cerveau est séparé en deux hémisphères, droit et gauche, ou supérieur et inférieur. Chez les Vulcains en revanche, le cerveau est une énigme : il est une imbrication précise et méthodique de plusieurs niveaux concentriques, eux-mêmes séparés en quartisphères. Mais le plus étonnant est que certaines fonctions activent des régions qui ne devraient pas réagir. Si vous me permettez de vulgariser, je l'expliquerai ainsi : visualisez des sphères concentriques parfaitement emboîtées, et la distance entre chaque sphère est égale. A présent, une partie de la couche supérieure, la plus grande, se met à briller. Si l'on tient compte de la fragmentation des régions du cerveau vulcain, seule cette couche externe devrait réagir, mais ce n'est pourtant pas le cas, car nous avons observé que des zones internes s'activaient, de la même manière que s'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres sphères à l'intérieur. Et le mystère reste absolu, car ces régions internes appartenant à la sphère supérieure, n'ont strictement rien à voir avec les régions internes des autres sphères, qui sont pourtant là. Le cerveau Vulcain est une énigme, et c'est pourquoi il est passionnant. »_

 _Et c'est à cause de cela que la chirurgie réparatrice du cerveau vulcain est encore impossible, que ce soit par des médecins hautement spécialisés, ou même par des praticiens vulcains. Il est étonnant qu'un peuple si avancé n'ait pas encore résolu les secrets de leur propre organisme, mais il est probable, et c'est cette fois le célèbre chirurgien vulcain Savak qui déclare « qu'il est nécessaire de tenir compte des ressources mentales et cognitives du sujet avant toute opération. Nos observations ont démontré que la logique est à prendre en compte comme toute autre région du cerveau, et grâce à cela, nous sommes déjà parvenus, depuis des siècles, à retirer des tumeurs ou à soigner des troubles mentaux. La chirurgie réparatrice sera– »_

« Bonjour. »

Tiré brutalement de sa lecture, McCoy releva les yeux, et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit qui se tenait devant lui. Il reposa néanmoins le plus normalement possible son padd sur la petite table, à côté de l'infect verre d'alcool dénébien qu'il avait fait répliquer et qu'il avait à peine touché. Uhura tira un fauteuil et s'assit en face de lui. Elle avait troqué son uniforme rouge pour une robe colorée, et avait détaché ses cheveux. Cette apparence informelle était inattendue, et Leonard se sentit un peu troublé.

« Salut.

\- C'est rare de vous voir au carré des officiers, Docteur, » dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« J'avais envie de sociabiliser un peu, » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Nyota baissa les yeux et avisa avec amusement la boule de poils qui ronronnait de satisfaction sur les genoux du médecin.

« Avec un tribule ?

\- Ne les sous-estimez pas. Cyrano Jones dit que c'est le seul amour qui s'achète. Vous voulez le tenir ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et prit délicatement des mains de Leonard le petit animal, qui se mit à roucouler avec plus de force encore en se pelotonnant contre elle.

« Ce serait presque vexant, » commenta-t-il en haussant un sourcil amusé.

« C'est vraiment a-do-rable, » fit Nyota en caressant les longs poils du tribule. « Est-ce qu'il a un nom ?

\- Eh bien, Jim a trouvé bon de l'affubler du doux nom de ''Leonard''.

\- Sérieusement ? »

L'œil rieur, Uhura se retint d'éclater de rire, car l'expression du médecin oscillait entre agacement et orgueil. Oh, il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, mais McCoy était en fait un peu fier que ce qui lui avait permis de sauver le capitaine porte son prénom ; et même si ce n'était pas facile au quotidien, et un peu bizarre. Mais de toute façon, il n'y avait que Jim qui appelait le tribule par son nom, McCoy lui préférant ''Truc'' ou ''Bestiole''.

« Par contre, il faut éviter de les nourrir, sinon ils se reproduisent, » reprit-il en voyant qu'elle lorgnait sur le synthétiseur. « La moitié de leur métabolisme est dédié à ça. Et si vous prenez à boire, je vous conseille d'éviter la liqueur de Xtsart, c'est une infection.

\- Pour nous ou pour Leonard ? » s'amusa Nyota.

« Pour tout le monde, je pense. »

Les deux officiers échangèrent un regard complice, puis la jeune femme revint au tribule, tandis que McCoy pianotait distraitement sur son padd, légèrement tendu. Oh, ce n'était rien de grave sinon le souvenir de leur dernière altercation. Uhura avait découvert ce qu'il cachait à tous, et l'avait laissé, alors qu'il était pantelant de colère, avec les mots _« quelle sorte de masochiste psychopathe êtes-vous pour pouvoir supporter ça ? »._ Depuis, il y avait beaucoup réfléchi, surtout après son entretien avec son psychologue, et, oui, c'était peut-être ça. Il y avait quelque chose qui le faisait rester, quelque chose qui donnait de la valeur à ce lieu, à cette vie, et qui lui faisait oublier ce qui menaçait, dehors. C'était une sacrée remise en question, et ça l'avait contrarié pendant tout un quart, mais il se sentait à présent bien plus libre, et l'acceptation avait allégé son cœur. Il ne pouvait regretter d'être là, car il en avait fait le choix.

« McCoy... »

L'interpellé releva la tête. Nyota gardait les yeux baissés sur le tribule.

« Je suis désolée pour l'autre jour, je suis allée un peu trop loin. »

Le médecin s'éclaircit la voix, soudain mal à l'aise. Parler d'un sujet aussi sensible que sa pathologie dans un lieu de vie commune comme le carré des officiers n'était pas à proprement parler enthousiasmant. Pas que ça l'aurait été ailleurs, cela dit. La salle autour d'eux n'était pas très pleine, pourtant. Il y avait quelques personnes, certaines s'affrontant aux échecs tridimentionnels, se divertissant sur les ordinateurs, ou discutant autour des tables de groupe. C'était un lieu plutôt calme en journée, et donc un endroit où le médecin aimait parfois aller en attendant de prendre son quart, mais ça n'empêchait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Tentant de reprendre contenance, il saisit son verre et but une gorgée, avant de se rappeler pourquoi il l'avait mis de côté. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge et un horrible goût aigre et amer s'étala sur sa langue. Il toussa alors pour s'en défaire, amenant le regard de Nyota sur lui. Lorsqu'il eut calmé sa toux, il répondit, d'une voix d'abord un peu rauque :

« Non, je crois que vous aviez raison. Le Docteur Ollens est du même avis. Enfin, pas pour la partie psychopathe, mais plus qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Et puis, Jim est venu me parler. »

Uhura hocha la tête, lui confirmant qu'elle avait effectivement transmis au capitaine ce qu'elle avait deviné.

« Rien que pour ça, je vous remercie.

\- Je vous en prie, » répondit-elle avec un sourire doux. « J'avoue que je vous ai découvert sous un nouveau jour. C'était inattendu, mais pas inintéressant. Bien au contraire. Nous nous connaissons depuis des années, mais je n'ai jamais envisagé que vous puissiez avoir... une faiblesse, disons. Et ça vous semblera certainement présomptueux mais... je crois que je vous comprends. »

Leonard ne répondit pas. Il craignait les oreilles indiscrètes, il ne voulait pas que son problème s'ébruite. Que deux personnes sachent était suffisant, et presque trop.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préférerais parler de ça en privé, » dit-il finalement à voix basse en regardant autour de lui.

« Bien sûr.

\- Dans ma cabine, » annonça-t-il en se levant, avant de prendre doucement le tribule des mains de la jeune femme. « Dans un quart d'heure, le temps de remettre ce petit monstre dans sa cage. »

Nyota acquiesça, puis le médecin la contourna et quitta la pièce. Ça ressemblait à une fuite, mais c'était en fait un pas en avant.

oOo

« Qu'est-ce que vous voyez quand vous regardez dehors ?

\- J'regarde pas dehors. »

Uhura et McCoy étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans les quartiers de ce dernier, un verre d'une sorte de jus de fruits saurien dans la main. Le médecin, pour faire honneur (en quelque sorte) à son invitée, avait abandonné son uniforme médical pour une tenue plus décontractée. La chemise lui avait été offerte quelques mois plus tôt par Jim pour son anniversaire, et le mettait plutôt à son avantage. Bien entendu, loin de lui l'idée de vouloir séduire l'officière des communications ; le but était juste de ne pas ressembler à un sac informe.

En voyant le regard critique que la jeune femme lui lança en réponse, Leonard reprit, avec plus de sérieux :

« Le néant. La mort.

\- Pourtant, l'univers abrite la vie, » répondit Nyota avec un intérêt soucieux, « et un nombre incalculable d'astres : des planètes, des étoiles, des comètes... Le néant n'existe pas.

\- Je sais, » repartit-il en lui envoyant un regard sombre, la bouche incurvée en un rictus navré. « J'ai pas dit que c'était logique.

\- Comment en êtes-vous venu à rejoindre Starfleet, alors ? C'est ça que je ne comprends pas. »

McCoy prit le temps de boire une gorgée du liquide aigue-marine qui scintillait dans son verre, il le fit rouler sur sa langue, puis l'avala, et même après ça, il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Parler du passé ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes, et la partie du passé qu'il devait évoquer était loin d'être la meilleure. Oh, ça avait été bien, au début, et il restait certains aspects qui ne lui provoquaient pas des crampes d'estomac et des maux de tête ; mais c'était loin, tout ça, et il était trop éloigné de la Terre, de toute façon.

Du doigt, il désigna alors une photographie fixée au mur, non loin du lit : une petite fille aux yeux verts et aux cheveux châtains, qui souriait, toute jolie dans une robe bleue visiblement neuve. Uhura avisa l'image avec curiosité, intérêt, puis elle se retourna vers le médecin, stupéfaite. Tandis que McCoy buvait une autre gorgée du jus saurien, elle dit alors dans un souffle :

« Vous avez une fille ? »

Le médecin hocha la tête, prit son temps, et seulement, enfin, daigna parler.

« Je me suis marié à vingt-et-un ans, elle est née l'année suivante, et j'ai divorcé trois ans après.

\- Ouh... » ne put-elle que dire.

Leonard avait l'impression que de la douleur était audible dans sa voix et il n'aimait pas ça. Il termina son verre cul sec puis le posa abruptement sur le bureau.

« A l'époque, j'étais étudiant en fac de médecine, dans le Mississippi. Le début était génial. Quand Joana est née, c'était encore mieux, mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, tout a commencé à s'effondrer peu après. On se disputait tout le temps, et j'ai commencé à... »

McCoy fronça les sourcils et plissa les lèvres. Non, ça, il valait mieux ne pas le dire. Il se souvenait encore trop bien du jour où on lui avait dit qu'il avait son diplôme de justesse, car à cause de tout ça, d' _elle_ et de ses remontrances constantes, il avait fini au fond d'une bouteille. Uhura n'avait pas à le savoir.

« Bref, ça n'allait pas. Du coup, on s'est séparé un peu après le diplôme. Elle a gardé Joana, et même quand je pensais en être débarrassé, elle me retrouvait toujours. En deux ans, j'ai déménagé trois fois et j'ai changé de clinique au moins le double. Puis j'ai croisé la route de Starfleet et je me suis dit qu'au moins, dans l'espace, elle ne viendrait pas me chercher. »

Nyota le fixait avec un regard nouveau. Il y avait de l'affection dans ses yeux, du respect, et de la compassion. Mais lorsque Leonard le croisa, il se détourna rapidement, comme si ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Alors la jeune femme approcha un peu son fauteuil et posa doucement sa main sur le bras du médecin.

« Vous avez eu raison, finalement. Elle n'est pas venue vous y chercher.

\- Ouais, mais voyez ce que j'ai gagné en échange, » grogna-t-il en désignant l'extérieur d'un mouvement de tête.

« Une vraie famille. Des gens qui comptent pour vous. »

Leonard tourna la tête dans sa direction, troublé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait ces mots, mais prononcés avec cette voix, avec cette intonation, ils semblaient prendre un autre sens. Une profonde émotion était visible au fond de ses yeux verts : de la reconnaissance, surtout, mais aussi de l'incertitude et de l'incompréhension, et quelque chose qui commençait à s'éveiller, en dessous, une lueur d'affection. Etrangement, il vit dans le regard d'Uhura quelque chose de similaire, bien que le doute soit moins présent, et qu'un sourire doux orne ses lèvres.

« Et des gens pour qui vous comptez. »

Le sourire de Nyota était tellement _là_ , visible sur son visage, avec cette bouche maquillée de rouge foncé, aux commissures retroussées, malicieuses. Un sourire sincère, affectueux, mais confiant aussi, et c'était ce dont il avait besoin, fondamentalement besoin. Et il s'approchait. Oh. _Oh._ C'était mauvais.

Leonard se redressa brusquement, le pouls irrégulier, et regarda avec raideur droit devant lui. Avaient-ils été sur le point de... ? Non, impossible, c'était lui. Ou plutôt le jus saurien. Oui, c'était définitivement le jus saurien, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Son cœur semblait vouloir quitter son corps ; des palpitations ? Le jus saurien. Son souffle était un peu difficile, un peu fort. Le jus sau– Et puis, c'était stupide. Uhura avait Spock.

 _Oh, c'est vrai, Spock !_

Le médecin se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme, toute trace de sa précédente émotion envolée, et il la regarda comme un praticien regarde sa patiente.

« La dernière fois, vous veniez pour me parler de Spock. »

Nyota hocha la tête et quelque chose se brisa dans ses yeux. Elle se recula pour s'appuyer contre le dossier de son fauteuil, le visage fermé.

« Oui, mais c'est assez compliqué.

\- Expliquez-moi. Je peux mater n'importe quel Vulcain. »

L'officier des communications ne se dérida pas. Tentative d'humour ratée. Leonard toussota pour faire passer l'ange. Nyota sembla chercher ses mots, puis elle secoua doucement la tête.

« Non, ça ira. Ça a un peu évolué depuis. »

Puis, tandis qu'elle se levait :

« Je vais vous laisser maintenant, vous avez certainement des choses à faire d'ici votre quart.

\- Pas vraiment, » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Il vaut mieux que j'y aille, Docteur, » insista-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Leonard. »

Nyota se retourna, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Le médecin se fustigea mentalement pour ça, mais quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à parler, et même s'il savait que ça n'allait rien arranger.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Leonard. »

La jeune femme répondit par un sourire un peu trop poli, puis elle commanda sèchement l'ouverture de la porte et quitta la cabine, ne laissant derrière elle que quelques effluves de parfum et son absence sur le fauteuil.

McCoy poussa un profond soupir. La contrariété et le remords se mêlaient à son incompréhension de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Bon sang, c'était quoi, ça ? » souffla-t-il pour lui-même en passant une main désespérée dans ses cheveux. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ? »

Uhura ? Sérieusement ? Elle était gentille, dynamique, et plutôt jolie, mais c'était tout. Ça avait toujours été tout. Dans ce cas, pourquoi si soudainement ? Il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait failli l'embrasser. Alors qu'elle était engagée avec Spock. Et quoi, il se laissait attendrir par la première qui s'inquiétait un peu pour sa santé mentale ? Non, Jim aussi s'inquiétait, et ça ne changeait rien entre eux.

Et puis, il n'était ni un sentimental, ni un romantique. Ce n'était pas son genre de tomber– d'être attiré par une femme. Il n'y en avait eu qu'une avant, et il voyait où ça l'avait mené. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Il ignorait si Nyota avait remarqué quelque chose, et si c'était le cas, si cela la dérangerait au quotidien. Pourrait-elle agir normalement en se sachant désirée par le médecin-chef de l'Enterprise ?  
 _Désirée..._ Ça prenait de drôles de proportions, juste pour une tentative de baiser avortée. Qu'est-ce que Leonard devait en comprendre ? Il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir réellement fait attention à elle avant qu'elle vienne et qu'elle découvre son point faible. D'un point de vue extérieur, ça ressemblait juste à un fétichisme bizarre de l'envie de se ridiculiser et de paraître pathétique devant une femme forte. Et Ollens pensait arriver à le soigner ? Quelle confiance !

Non, c'était ridicule. Ce n'était qu'un béguin égaré, ça passerait.

oOo

Le Docteur Geoffrey M'Benga avait emprunté le bureau du médecin-chef. En face de lui se tenaient, droits comme des piquets, les Commandeurs Spock et Sana, et les voir ensemble, avec cet air sérieux et inquiet qui n'était pas habituel des Vulcains, l'alarmait. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

De la main, il leur proposa de s'asseoir puis il sortit un padd d'un tiroir pour prendre des notes. Spock faisait rarement des visites improvisées à l'infirmerie, sa venue ne pouvait être qu'importante, aussi, un stylet en main, il entra directement dans le vif du sujet :

« Pour quoi vouliez-vous me voir ? »

Assis, raides et immuables, les deux Vulcains échangèrent un regard que le médecin ne put déchiffrer, puis Sana cilla et devint un peu moins immobile.

« C'est un sujet délicat, Docteur, mais si mes calculs sont exacts, ça devrait bientôt arriver. »

M'Benga fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas les énigmes, et encore moins les gens qui tournaient autour du pot comme si l'intérieur était plein de pus. Souvent, ça annonçait quelque chose de mauvais et de grave, et bien qu'il soit qualifié pour, il n'aimait pas vraiment jouer les urgentistes.

« Quoi donc, Commandeur ? »

Encore un regard entre les deux Vulcains. Geoffrey se figea. Oh, il n'aimait pas ça _du tout_.

« Eh bien... la fièvre, » répondit-elle en baissant la voix, comme si y faire allusion était honteux.

Si le médecin s'était figé un peu plus tôt, il était à présent totalement pétrifié, et il était certain que même un tricordeur n'aurait pu voir qu'il était encore en vie.

De façon plus sérieuse, ce qu'insinuait Sana faisait référence à quelque chose de redouté parmi les Vulcains. C'était tabou, car cela leur rappelait que leur race était profondément contrôlée par ses émotions, et que sans la logique, ils ne seraient rien. C'était un grave phénomène, profondément ancré dans leurs instincts, impossible à empêcher, impossible à repousser ; ça arrivait, et il fallait que chaque Vulcain trouve le moyen de le surpasser, où il mourrait en essayant. Mais pire que la mort, ce qui les attendait tous était une période de violence, où les barrières mentales s'effondraient les unes après les autres, une période de rage et de sang. Et même si certains sujets parvenaient à s'isoler en attendant la mort ou une manière de survivre, il arrivait que certains autres, causent des ravages. Héberger un Vulcain fiévreux sur un vaisseau de la taille de l'Enterprise, avec un équipage de plus de quatre cents hommes et femmes ne présageaient rien d'autre qu'un massacre.

Heureusement, il y avait un moyen, ou plutôt deux, mais l'un des deux était sacrément compliqué éthiquement parlant, aussi M'Benga fonda ses espoirs en l'autre, et en la personne de Spock, assis silencieusement à côté de Sana. Mais avant de leur faire part de son idée, il préférait être certain de ce qu'insinuait la Vulcaine.

« Vous êtes sûre que ça va arriver ?

\- Affirmatif. Le précédent s'est produit le dix juin de l'année deux mille deux cents cinquante-cinq, si je peux me permettre de convertir la date pour qu'elle soit conforme au calendrier grégorien. »

Le médecin poussa un soupir désespéré et plongea son visage dans ses mains.

« Donc ça fera sept ans demain... »

Sana ne répondit pas, mais son pincement de lèvres indiquait qu'elle acquiesçait. Geoffrey se redressa d'un coup et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en serrant les mâchoires et en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne vois qu'une solution, » dit-il sombrement avant de se tourner vers Spock, « Commandeur, nous allons avoir besoin de votre coopération.

\- Non. Et vous m'en voyez navré. »

Le médecin s'étrangla avec sa salive. Il adressa un regard paniqué au Premier Officier.

« Comment ça, ''Non'' ?

\- Comme ce mot le suggère, je refuse cette coopération.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Vous l'ignorez peut-être, Docteur, mais je suis engagé dans une relation avec le Lieutenant Uhura.

\- Et vous ne pouvez pas faire une petite entorse ? » tenta Geoffrey en serrant les dents.

Il sentait que la situation lui échappait, et il détestait ça encore plus que les devinettes et les urgences.

« Le bon sens, la logique, et l'éthique veulent que je ne peux m'offrir charnellement à une personne avec qui je n'entretiens pas de relation.

\- Spock ! »

M'Benga rageait à présent. Il avait assez de la logique, de ce discours impassible, de leurs visages froids, à tous les deux, alors que ce qui menaçait pouvait les tuer tous. Il sentait la colère affluer dans ses veines, à présent, et il en oubliait les grades et les titres de politesse. Oh, au diable tout cela ! Il y avait bien plus important.

« Le Commandeur Sana risque de _mourir_ !

\- J'en suis pleinement conscient, mais cela ne changera pas ma décision.

\- Alors quoi ? Vous voulez que je lui donne un gars à déchiqueter ?

\- Je préfère ne pas en arriver à cette extrémité, » répondit calmement Sana, bien que l'inflexion de sa voix sonne un peu impatiente.

Geoffrey lui envoya un regard noir (encore ce foutu contrôle de soi !), mais il ne fit rien sinon réfléchir aux solutions possibles. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet, alors que Spock, par les mouvements rapides de ses pupilles, semblait calculer des probabilités et des statistiques, ce qui était proprement énervant. A côté, Sana était rigide et parfaitement immobile et on n'entendait plus que son souffle, qui pouvait être un peu fort, mais qu'on pouvait justifier par de l'inquiétude. A bout, M'Benga lâcha un juron en frappant le bureau des deux mains, et il ignora le regard réprobateur que l'officier scientifique lui adressa lorsqu'il fut brutalement sorti de ses démonstrations mathématiques.

« Bon sang, je déteste ça ! » s'exclama le médecin en abattant son poing sur le meuble. « Jamais je n'ai eu à traiter de Pon Farr ! Jamais ! Comment je dois faire si mon seul espoir de sauver le Commandeur Sana refuser de coopérer, hein ?

\- Docteur, laisser libre cour à votre colère ne me semble pas le plus indiqué, » fit remarquer celle-ci sans se départir de son masque d'impassibilité, et elle était tellement figée et sans expression qu'elle semblait encore plus Vulcaine que Spock, qui était pourtant remarquablement entraîné lorsqu'il s'agissait de ne pas réagir.

M'Benga lui répondit par un râle contrarié mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu, et revint à la charge.

« Commandeur Spock, il n'y a vraiment pas moyen pour vous d'aider le Commandeur Sana ? Même si vous l'expliquiez au Lieutenant Uhura ?

\- Je ne suis pas certain que le Lieutenant comprenne si je devais lui expliquer en des termes humains, » rétorqua Spock d'un air sombre. « Elle pourrait se méprendre, soit sur l'affection que je lui porte, soit pour celle que je pourrais porter au Commandeur Sana.

\- Ouais. Ça ne me plaît pas, mais je comprends. D'ailleurs, tant qu'on y est, le vôtre, ce sera quand ?

\- N'étant qu'à moitié Vulcain, il est probable que mon métabolisme soit légèrement différent, ce qui expliquerait que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'expérimenter ce phénomène. »

Geoffrey hocha la tête, un peu rassuré qu'il n'ait pas à gérer deux fièvres en même temps, et il se fit la réflexion qu'au moment où celle de Spock se déclencherait, il aurait de toute façon le Lieutenant Uhura pour lui faire passer cette très mauvaise période.  
Et cela fit germer une idée dans son esprit, une simple idée, mais enrobée d'espoir, de tellement d'espoir, que son cœur s'allégea et son visage se détendit. Il se tourna vers Sana, pressé de vérifier sa théorie.

« Commandeur, vous avez dit que ce n'était pas votre premier Pon Farr. Pour les autres, comment avez-vous fait ? Si cela n'est pas trop indiscret.

\- Cela l'est, » répliqua-t-elle sèchement, « mais je vais vous répondre tout de même. Le précédent était également le premier. J'ai eu, disons, la chance, de connaître un Vulcain expatrié sur Terre lorsque cela est arrivé. Il était pour moi une sorte de mentor, puisque c'est en partie grâce à lui que j'ai pu développer, malgré mes lacunes, mes capacités mentales telles que la fusion ou la prise neurale. Lorsque la fièvre est arrivée, nous avons convenu de nous unir, mais nous avons tout fait pour que le lien psychique ne soit pas permanent ; il n'était qu'un bon ami.

\- Et où est cette personne actuellement ? » demanda M'Benga avec espoir.

« Peut-être sur Terre.

\- Donc à plusieurs semaines de voyage d'ici, » soupira-t-il.

Ça ne fonctionnait pas. Mais il devait y avoir une solution. Il devait y en avoir une.

La probabilité de croiser un Vulcain, et que celui-ci accepte de coopérer était incroyablement mince, sinon inexistante. Avoir deux Vulcains sur le même vaisseau était déjà un exploit en soi, alors en trouver un troisième, sachant que c'était un peuple en voie d'extinction et majoritairement éclaté sur toute la galaxie, sinon retranché sur la Nouvelle Vulcain, semblait impossible. Mais tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

« Je vais faire des recherches, » annonça-t-il. « Je vous recontacterai par la suite. Commandeur Sana, prévenez-moi immédiatement lorsque ça aura commencé.

\- A vrai dire, Docteur, il semble que ce soit déjà le cas, » répondit-elle d'une voix mal contenue.

M'Benga la fixa, les yeux écarquillés et le regard affolé. Son cœur avait des ratés. La panique était toute proche de l'engloutir.

« Bon dieu, vous plaisantez ! »

Le visage de Sana était parfaitement contrôlé, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux bleus, une lueur inhabituelle peut-être, dans la contracture des muscles de sa mâchoire, ou dans le rythme de sa respiration, parlèrent pour elle. C'était là.

* * *

Pas de fait parodique dans ce chapitre.

 **Note :** Le titre fait référence aux Nébuleuses du Cœur et de l'Âme, qui existent vraiment. Dans le chapitre, cela désigne respectivement la petite amourette de Bones pour Uhura, et le Pon Farr (pour ceux qui ne connaitraient pas, pas de panique, je détaillerai vraiment ce que c'est plus tard), le terme de nébuleuse étant une métaphore pour parler des doutes et de la confusion.

* * *

Et voilà ! :D J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Dans le prochain chapitre, on reprendra le court de l'histoire, avec l'arrivée à la station Azure X. Je voulais vraiment donner l'impression du temps qui passe et de l'attente d'arriver à destination avec toutes ces petites scènes, sur ces deux chapitres. Réussi ? :)

Alors ? Uhura/Bones ou Uhura/Spock ? et Spock/Sana ? Votre verdict ?

A plus tard et peut-être à la semaine prochaine si j'arrive à mettre en ligne le chapitre pendant mon absence ! :p


	8. Le chant éphémère des étoiles

**Note** : Tada ! :D Chapitre 8, un beau bébé de plus 9500 mots !

Comme j'ai dû finir ce chapitre un peu precipitamment avant de partir pour mon voyage, il se peut qu'il soit moins abouti que les précédents, et qu'il reste quelques fautes de frappe, puisque je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout relire à fond. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Le chant éphémère des étoiles**

Suite à cela, M'Benga avait fait passer un examen complet au Commandeur Sana, afin de conjecturer le temps qu'ils avaient devant eux avant que son organisme soit vaincu par la fièvre. Heureusement, et cela le rassura, ils avaient un délai d'une dizaine de jours. Il convint donc avec la Vulcaine qu'elle avait le droit d'arpenter le vaisseau tant qu'elle pouvait se contrôler, mais qu'elle devrait être consignée dans ses quartiers au moindre signe de faiblesse ou au premier coup de sang. Les premiers jours du Pon Farr étaient loin d'être les plus terribles, de ce qu'en savait le médecin, et il ne pouvait l'emprisonner dans une cabine au risque de la voir devenir folle ; aussi il trouvait que c'était un compromis valable.

Quand les deux Vulcains furent partis, Geoffrey rangea ses affaires, salua McCoy, qui avait pris la relève pour la nuit (et qui avait l'air soucieux, mais Geoffrey en avait assez avec ses propres problèmes), et quitta l'infirmerie, bien décidé à manger un morceau avant de rejoindre son lit.

En quittant la passerelle, Kirk avait laissé comme à son habitude les commandes à Sulu, et il eut beau chercher et consulter l'ordinateur, il ne put trouver son Premier Officier ; son agacement arrivant à son apogée au moment où il croisa M'Benga devant l'infirmerie, pour apprendre que le Vulcain était parti un peu plus tôt, certainement en direction de ses quartiers. Et là, il se faisait tard, et Jim savait que Spock avait toujours besoin d'être seul un moment, pour faire un truc comme de la méditation, ou quelque chose du genre, aussi il abandonna l'idée de lui parler et rejoignit sa propre cabine, particulièrement frustré.

Puis la nuit passa assez calmement.

Rien ne survint durant le voyage, et ce fut avec une certaine joie que le capitaine apprit à son retour sur le fauteuil de commandement le lendemain matin qu'il ne restait que deux heures de vol. La journée de la veille avait été tellement longue et ennuyeuse qu'il se demandait s'il savait encore ce qu'était être occupé (il plaisantait, bien sûr). Et même s'il n'aimait vraiment pas rendre visite à des scientifiques isolés sur un avant-poste éloigné, il avouait qu'il était cette fois plutôt heureux de d'arrêter l'Enterprise et de rencontrer du monde.

Ainsi, en milieu de matinée, le vaisseau accosta, et le ponton n'était pas encore complètement raccordé, que Kirk se trouvait déjà devant la porte, près à sortir. Spock se tenait juste derrière lui, ainsi qu'une petite délégation réunissant les officiers principaux de l'Enterprise qui étaient de service à ce moment-là. Le Commandeur Sana et le Lieutenant Uhura étaient donc de la partie.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Jim s'engouffra dans le couloir de raccordement d'un pas rapide, suivi par sa petite équipe, et se pressa de rejoindre la partie principale de l'avant-poste, où il serait accueilli par les résidents. Mais bien sûr, comme personne n'avait été prévenu de leur arrivée, et que le centre de commande n'avait pas encore relayé l'information, ils ne trouvèrent personne dans le hall, et l'enthousiasme de Kirk retomba comme un soufflé. C'était une grande salle d'attente vraiment pas laide pour une station de cette taille et à une telle distance de la Terre, et les canapés avaient plutôt l'air confortables, mais Jim savait que ça ne se faisait pas de s'installer lorsqu'il s'imposait quelque part. Même si l'envie de montrer son mécontentement était grande. Heureusement, il n'eut à patienter que quelques minutes, car un homme arriva dans la pièce en traînant ce qui semblait être un chariot de nettoyage, et Kirk se demanda dans quel trou de l'espace profond ils étaient tombés pour que le ménage ne soit pas fait par des robots ou des androïdes. Il ne fit néanmoins pas part de son incrédulité et s'adressa le plus poliment possible à l'arrivant pour lui demander de rameuter fissa les dirigeants de l'avant-poste ; regarder le bonhomme trottiner vers le turbolift fut presque assez satisfaisant pour faire passer la vexation de ne pas avoir été accueilli comme il se devait.

Puis, enfin, un homme en fin de quarantaine apparut, la bedaine engoncée dans un uniforme réglementaire gris-bleu visiblement tout juste mis (si on se fiait au col de travers) et la démarche pataude de celui qui est resté longtemps assis sans bouger. Il se dirigea vers le petit groupe avec un empressement freiné par sa corpulence puis, un poil essoufflé, tailla un salut militaire rouillé devant Kirk.

« Bienvenue sur l'avant-poste Azure X, Capitaine, » le salua-t-il d'une voix aigrelette. « Je suis le Major Garrerio, l'adjoint au commandant de la station. Nous n'étions pas avertis de votre venue…

\- Il semble que vos équipements ne vous permettent plus d'envoyer ou de recevoir de message, » répondit Kirk d'un ton plus tranchant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu ; le principe était de renvoyer les politesses d'abord, Kirk, pas d'entrer dans le lard directement.

Garrerio ne sembla néanmoins pas s'en soucier car il les regarda avec un tel effarement que s'il avait simulé, on aurait pu le récompenser pour son jeu d'acteur. Non, en l'occurrence, il semblait parfaitement l'ignorer.

« Les rapports d'ingénierie n'ont rien dit. Vous êtes certain que…

\- Absolument. La base stellaire XBS-34 ne reçoit plus vos relevés depuis quelques semaines.

\- Ah… »

Le major regarda nerveusement autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait un appui, un soutien, quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre de comprendre cette situation, pourquoi les relevés n'étaient pas partis et pourquoi ils n'étaient pas au courant de l'arrivée de l'Enterprise ; mais il ne trouva rien, sinon le vide de la salle d'attente et l'espace noir visible à travers les grandes fenêtres d'observation.

Spock contourna son capitaine et s'avança à la rencontre de Garrerio.

« Major, faites-vous régulièrement une maintenance de la balise-relai de communication ? »

L'homme, qui était bien moins grand que le Vulcain, leva un regard inquiet vers le Premier Officier de l'Enterprise.

« Euh, oui, tous les semestres.

\- Il nous faudra les derniers rapports d'ingénierie, » reprit Kirk.

« Oui, bien sûr, Capitaine.

\- Et j'aimerais rencontrer le commandant de la station, s'il daigne nous honorer de sa présence. »

Ce petit commentaire critique lui attira une œillade réprobatrice de la part de Spock, et Jim le lui renvoya avec un sourcil haussé. Non, vraiment, il détestait avoir l'impression de perdre son temps, et comprendre qu'un vaisseau aussi important que l'Enterprise avait été mobilisé pour diagnostiquer une panne de balise lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Surtout si on se souvenait qu'ils avaient eu un incident tout aussi stupide avec une bobine indisponible dans les stocks de Starfleet depuis plus d'un siècle ! C'était clairement la goutte d'eau. Pitié, il voulait faire quelque chose d'intéressant !

Malgré son ton sec, Garrerio ne se rebiffa pas et, au contraire, hocha ostensiblement la tête.

« Bien sûr, Capitaine, tout ce que vous voudrez. Si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

Mais Kirk se tourna vers le groupe qui l'avait suivi et donna ses ordres avec un sérieux qui, même s'il ne lui était pas étranger, était bien plus autoritaire qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Lieutenant Uhura, Lieutenant Carley, avec le Maître Kfarr, vous vous occuperez de réparer les communications de l'avant-poste et de vérifier que la mémoire interne ne saturera pas quand tout reviendra à la normale. Lieutenant-Commandeur Ment, Lieutenant Rieva, vous pouvez retourner à bord. Commandeur Sana, nous ne nous attarderons pas ici, je vous laisse les commandes de l'Enterprise. Spock, vous venez avec moi. »

Chacune de ses demandes fut suivie d'une réponse positive, et l'équipe se disloqua, tant et si bien que, quelques instants plus tard, il ne restait plus que le capitaine et son second en présence de Garrerio. Celui-ci, devenu étrangement nerveux en voyant le professionnalisme de l'équipage de l'Enterprise, bafouilla plusieurs fois avant de les diriger vers le turbolift.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Jim le sentait. Par expérience, il savait qu'un avant-poste éloigné placé dans la Zone Neutre qui n'envoyait plus de relevés était sous l'emprise de sérieux problèmes. La plupart du temps, cela devait être imputé aux scientifiques eux-mêmes, qui avaient fini par devenir fous à forcer de ne penser que sciences et observations, et de ne jamais voir quiconque d'autre que l'équipe de la station. Parfois, des extraterrestres étaient dans le coup, et selon la localisation de l'avant-poste, cela pouvait aussi bien être les Romuliens, les Klingons, que n'importe quelle autre espèce plus ou moins indépendante, belliqueuse ou curieuse.

Mais là, le sentiment était différent. Jim avait un mauvais pressentiment, la sensation que quelque chose allait arriver, quelque chose de vraiment mauvais, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le moindre indice qui pourrait confirmer cet instinct. Le Major semblait être un gars sympa, même s'il y avait un peu de laisser-aller, et pour ce qu'il en savait, le commandant de la station n'était rien de plus qu'un enfoiré sans considération pour ses visiteurs. Ou peut-être qu'il était réellement occupé, mais étrangement, Jim en doutait.

En quittant le turbolift, Spock dû voir l'air contrarié de son ami, car il laissa Garrerio prendre un peu d'avance avant de saisir Kirk par le coude, et de se pencher vers lui.

« Capitaine, vous semblez préoccupé, » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Le souffle chaud du Vulcain fit tressaillir Jim, qui ne fit qu'un léger pas de côté pour s'en écarter, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître insultant pour Spock.

« C'est juste un mauvais pressentiment, » répondit-il à voix basse.

« Un pressentiment ? »

Jim savait que le concept d'impression, de sensation diffuse et toute autre chose du genre était inconcevable par les Vulcains, qui ne raisonnaient qu'en terme de logique et de démonstrations mathématiques, impliquant souvent les règlements, les lois, les probabilités d'échec et de réussite et, tout simplement, si agir était utile ou non. Jim le savait, mais il n'avait pas envie de débattre et de décrire précisément ce qu'il ressentait. Ou alors plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls et avec du temps devant eux pour parler. Il secoua donc la tête et lui indiqua qu'ils en parleraient ultérieurement.

Puis, ils rejoignirent Garrerio devant une porte qui, s'ils en croyaient la plaque fixée au mur, était le bureau du Commandeur Eloyar, commandant l'avant-poste. Le Major appuya sur le bouton d'appel, et le battant s'ouvrit un instant plus tard, sur une pièce de taille correcte (elle était à peu de chose près aussi grande qu'une cabine standard sur l'Enterprise) meublée d'un bureau et d'une table de réunion. Là, penché sur la surface en verre, un homme en bleu de travail trafiquait le boîtier de commande d'un socle en forme de palet avec un tournevis un peu usé, et laissait des traces de graisse et des morceaux tranchés de circuits électriques tout autour en un bazar relativement organisé. Curieusement, il s'agissait du Commandeur Eloyar, car Garrerio s'avança vers lui de quelques pas.

« Monsieur, nous avons reçu la visite d'un vaisseau de la Fédération. Voici, euh… »

Et Jim se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas présenté au Major. Un peu ennuyé par cet écart de conduite, il se plaça à côté de lui, avisant d'un œil intéressé les rouages précis de l'objet éventré que le commandant de la station était en train de disséquer.

« Je suis le Capitaine James T. Kirk de l'USS Enterprise, et voici mon Premier Officier, le Commandeur Spock, » dit-il poliment, espérant qu'Eloyar serait au moins assez bien élevé pour arrêter son activité et s'occuper d'eux.

Ce fut heureusement le cas, et Jim se demanda si son absence dans le hall n'était pas plutôt due au fait que le centre de commande de la station ne l'avait pas averti de leur arrivée (ce qui était possible, puisque même Garrerio avait été prévenu par l'homme de ménage) plutôt que par manque de correction ou par arrogance. L'homme, à peine plus grand que son adjoint, était mince et sec, même s'il était aussi visiblement bien plus âgé, et il portait sur son visage ridé le cliché des vieillards aigris par la vie. Il s'essuya sur un torchon crasseux et tendit une main encore plein de cambouis à Kirk, qui la serra en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop hésitant ou réticent.

« Bienvenue sur Azure X, Capitaine. Je suis le Commandeur Franck Eloyar. Pardonnez mon impolitesse, mais nous ne savions pas que–

\- Peut-être un problème de balise, Commandeur, » le coupa Jim. « La base stellaire XBS-34 ne reçoit plus aucune communication de votre part depuis plusieurs semaines et nous sommes venus, en quelque sorte, pour enquêter. »

Le dire ainsi pouvait presque faire passer cette mission pour quelque chose de palpitant et d'intéressant, mais Jim n'était pas dupe. Sa journée s'annonçait morne et ennuyeuse. A moins que son pressentiment ne se confirme, ce qu'il espérait, un peu honteusement.

Pourtant, le Commandeur Eloyar se trouva être un homme charmant, car il leur proposa aimablement de l'attendre dans un salon voisin le temps qu'il soit plus présentable, puis il les rejoignit, fringant comme un jeune coq, et leur proposa des boissons. Et, Jim en fut le premier surpris, il prit même la peine de faire répliquer du thé vulcain pour Spock, qui accueillit l'attention avec un regard légèrement humide de reconnaissance.

Une fois leur tasse en main, Kirk expliqua plus en détail la raison de leur présence et ce que leur avaient dit les hautes autorités de Xobos durant la réunion, puis la discussion dériva sur divers sujets d'observation scientifiques. Ils abordèrent les particularités de la Nébuleuse Azure, ce qui intéressa particulièrement le Premier Officier, puis quelques anecdotes d'exploration, car Eloyar avait servi sur plusieurs vaisseaux avant d'être affecté sur la station.

Puis, après presque une heure d'échanges, le pas lourd de Garrerio se fit de nouveau entendre dans le couloir, et il apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon où ils se trouvaient. Sa figure ronde était plissée par l'urgence et brillante de sueur. Il s'avança et tendit un padd à son supérieur.

« Pardonnez mon intrusion. Monsieur, la balise a été réparé, nous venons de recevoir ce message. »

Eloyar prit la tablette, l'alluma et lut attentivement ce qui était écrit.

« Commandeur Eloyar, par la présente, vous êtes conviés à participer au congrès scientifique de la base stellaire 234, dans le secteur Nequencia, qui se tiendra de 2262.59 à– Attendez, » s'arrêta-t-il. « Cette date, ce n'est pas demain ?

\- Affirmatif, » confirma Spock.

« Nom de nom ! »

Eloyar poussa un soupir contrarié tandis qu'il continuait sa lecture en silence. Ce congrès était très important, car de nombreuses découvertes sur les nébuleuses allaient être montrées et expliquées, ce qui ne pouvait rendre le travail d'Azure X que plus passionnant. Malheureusement, avec la panne de la balise, il ne recevait le message qu'à l'instant, ce qui ne lui laissait que peu de temps pour se rendre sur cette base. Bien que celle-ci ne soit pas très éloignée, cela faisait une sacrée distance pour les petits vaisseaux de l'avant-poste, qui n'était pas équipés pour dépasser la distorsion trois.

Kirk dû sentir sa détresse car il reprit spontanément la parole :

« Commandeur. Si vous le souhaitez, l'Enterprise peut vous mener sur cette base. Nous n'avons pas d'autre mission en cours.

\- Oh, je ne voudrais pas vous embêter, vous avez déjà fait du chemin pour venir jusqu'ici !

\- Cela ne me dérange pas.

\- Dans ce cas, merci d'avance pour votre aide. »

Eloyar adressa aux deux officiers supérieurs du vaisseau stellaire un sourire reconnaissant, puis il se leva et annonça qu'il allait préparer ses bagages. L'instant d'après, Kirk appelait la passerelle pour lui demander d'élaborer un plan de vol jusqu'à la base, et de rappeler l'équipe d'ingénierie si elle n'était pas encore remontée à bord. Enfin, il informa Garrerio qu'il regagnait l'Enterprise, et qu'Eloyar devrait en faire autant lorsqu'il serait prêt, puis il disparut dans les couloirs, Spock sur ses talons.

oOo

Quelques heures de trajet, en comparaison avec l'interminable journée d'ennui de la veille, semblait bien peu de chose. A l'heure du déjeuner, Jim guida son invité au mess des officiers et, trouvant en l'homme une personne aimable et intéressée, lui fit part des nombreuses capacités méconnues de l'Enterprise. Par exemple, peu de personnes savaient que la salle des fêtes pouvait être décorée afin de célébrer un mariage et que Jim, en tant que capitaine, était tout à fait habilité à officier la cérémonie ; ou encore, qu'une passerelle secondaire se situait à l'opposé de la principale, sous la soucoupe. Eloyar fut particulièrement surpris d'apprendre que bien que l'équipage atteigne facilement les quatre cents tête, l'Enterprise était capable de transporter près de mille personnes en cas d'urgence, la plupart des salles d'activité, des gymnases et des piscines pouvant être modifiés en dortoirs ; et il commenta, avec un sourire complice, que la Fédération était loin de surpasser cette impressionnante création qu'elle avait elle-même engendrée. Bien entendu, Jim lui tut l'incident de la bobine, qui aurait discrédité complètement sa chère Enterprise aux yeux de l'officier.

Après le repas, Kirk mena le Commandeur à ses quartiers puis, à la demande de Spock, retrouva ce dernier en salle de réunion. Alors que Jim pensait que cette entrevue serait plus personnelle que professionnelle (bêtement concerné par l'état préoccupé de son ami qu'il était), il lâcha un soupir consterné en voyant la demi-douzaine de padds ouverts et allumés devant son officier en second, et s'installa à côté de lui. Spock ne tarda pas à s'expliquer :

« Capitaine, j'ai bien pris note que vous aviez tout à l'heure, ce que vous autres humains appelez un ''mauvais pressentiment'', aussi j'ai pris la liberté de demander les rapports des examens médicaux effectués par les résidents de la station.

\- Oh. »

C'était très inattendu, et plutôt touchant. Spock était un scientifique, et à ce titre, il avait des notions de médecine et de psychiatrie, tout comme Jim n'était pas complètement ignorant lorsqu'on lui parlait de cordrazine ou de dilithium ; mais c'était loin d'être son domaine de prédilection. Aussi, il avait agi dans l'intention de le réconforter, de l'aider de quelque manière que ce soit, sans l'avoir consulté avant, et c'était cette spontanéité qui fit incroyablement plaisir à Kirk ; si ce n'était que Spock avait pris en compte son état et ses doutes malgré leur illogisme. Il fut particulièrement difficile d'effacer le sourire stupide qui voulait se plaquer sur son visage, mais Jim parvint au moins à ne pas lui sauter au cou pour le remercier.

« Si j'en crois les résultats, et nos médecins pourront le confirmer au besoin, il semble qu'aucun des scientifiques postés sur Azure X ne présente, et ce depuis le début de la mission, de troubles psychiques, quelle qu'en soit la forme.

\- En d'autres termes ? » fit Jim, légèrement suspicieux lorsque ''scientifiques'' et ''troubles psychiques'' étaient dans la même phrase. Il ne voulait pas sauter aux conclusions trop vite.

« Ils vont parfaitement bien.

\- Ah ! Excellente nouvelle. »

Le soulagement de Kirk était mitigé, car s'il n'y avait aucun problème avec les résidents de la station, alors, d'où lui venait cette impression étrange que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Bien sûr, il était prêt à accepter que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une sensation futile qui n'avait aucun sens, mais la façon dont sa suspicion grandissait avec le temps lui convainquait que ce n'était pas encore terminé. Il devait donc rester sur ses gardes.

Jim fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Spock amassa les padds, incontestablement dans l'intention de quitter la salle de réunion, mais cela ne fit qu'attirer son attention sur le fait, eh bien, que c'était un peu étrange que Spock l'ait appelé là alors qu'il aurait très bien pu lui donner cette information ailleurs, sur la passerelle ou dans sa cabine. Kirk ne put s'empêcher de regarder attentivement son officier en second lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte, et il remarqua ses épaules nouées et son dos raide. Oui, il était toujours préoccupé. Certain qu'une autre occasion ne se présenterait pas de sitôt, Jim se leva, le rattrapa et, faisant fi de tout ce qu'il savait sur la non-tactilité des Vulcains, l'attrapa par le bras pour le retourner vers lui. Spock fusilla du regard la main qui serrait son biceps, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de poser sur le Terrien des yeux bien plus sombres que d'ordinaire, d'un noir opaque révolté. Kirk frissonna et le lâcha subitement, penaud.

« Désolé, Spock. Euh… vous semblez soucieux…

\- Ce n'est rien qui doit vous inquiéter, Capitaine, » répondit le Vulcain d'un ton ferme, et Jim fut presque tenté de le laisser partir, mais non. Non. Ce qui tracassait Spock était forcément important, car Spock trouvait toujours des solutions aux problèmes, et que s'il n'y arrivait pas, c'était que les problèmes étaient insolubles ou vraiment énormes.

« Allez, dites-moi. Je peux peut-être vous aider ? Les amis servent à ça. Et je suis votre ami, non ?

\- Vous l'êtes, » fit solennellement Spock en haussant légèrement un sourcil complice, et ses yeux, juste avant noirs et coléreux, portaient à présent une lueur de sourire, qui retourna l'estomac de Jim. Ceux qui disaient que les Vulcains n'étaient pas émotifs ne connaissaient pas Spock ! Ses yeux, surtout. Oh, oui, ses yeux. Toutes ses émotions y étaient visibles, et bien plus que chez la plupart des humains, comme s'il avait développé ce moyen de communication car il s'imposait un visage impassible en toutes circonstances. Jim s'en retrouvait étrangement chamboulé, et la façon dont les yeux de Spock, ces deux billes d'obsidienne, pouvaient se teinter d'affection et de respect quand elles se posaient sur lui en chassant toute émotion négative, la colère, la tristesse, la peur, valait bien plus que toute autre chose au monde. Même le commandement de l'Enterprise ?

Oui, peut-être même plus que le commandement de l'Enterprise.

Attendez… quoi ?

« Euh… a-alors, qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe ? » bafouilla Kirk en essayant de ne pas être trop conscient du regard braqué sur lui.

« Il m'est difficile d'en parler, même à vous, » concéda à expliquer Spock. « C'est un sujet tabou chez les Vulcains, et je pense que le moyen le plus simple pour vous d'avoir des réponses est de vous adresser au Docteur M'Benga.

\- Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas me dire ?

\- Non. »

Spock pencha légèrement la tête vers lui sans le lâcher du regard, et Jim eut l'impression d'être avalé par ses yeux, et sa chaleur l'enveloppait, l'étouffait presque. Il en avait le souffle coupé.

« Je suis désolé, » dit doucement le Vulcain avant de se redresser puis de se retourner vers la porte. « Je serai sur la passerelle. »

Et il sortit. Jim eut l'impression soudaine qu'on l'avait cryogénisé. L'absence soudaine de Spock à ses côtés lui donnait la sensation d'avoir été jeté dans un bain d'eau glacé, et l'image persistante de son regard sur sa rétine provoquait des paires de taches claires un peu partout. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Sortir de la salle de réunion maintenant était une mauvaise idée, il avait certainement l'air d'un chien fou, et ce n'était pas bon pour l'équipage de voir son commandant ainsi. D'accord, ça lui semblait être une décision rationnelle et logique, d'autant plus que Spock était parfaitement capable de diriger l'Enterprise.

Il se rassit à la table.

Spock.

Pourquoi lui faisait-il cet effet-là ? C'était différent de l'amitié, il en était certain. Ou alors c'était un autre niveau d'amitié qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté. C'était un sentiment confus, une impression d'appartenir à un tout mais d'en être constamment séparé, Jim sentait qu'ils se complétaient parfaitement d'un point de vue professionnel, et malgré leurs différences, ils parvenaient à se comprendre d'un point de vue personnel. Spock était le meilleur Premier Officier et officier scientifique qu'il aurait pu imaginer, et un excellent ami. Bones était son meilleur ami, mais si on lui demandait de choisir entre l'un et l'autre, il se retrouverait bien embêté. Spock était… eh bien, en quelque sorte, plus qu'un ami. Et c'était vraiment bizarre.

Bon, après, il fallait clarifier les choses. Est-ce qu'il était amoureux de lui ? Non. Il ne ressentait pas les hypothétiques papillons dans le ventre, les sueurs, et il ne voyait pas des cœurs voler autour de Spock quand il le voyait. Est-ce qu'il avait envie de coucher avec lui ? Hum… ça se négociait. Jim avait une préférence pour les femmes, mais il n'était pas un hétéro pur et dur, et il aurait avoué (uniquement sous la torture, il ne fallait pas abuser) que le Vulcain avait un corps agréable à regarder. Mais de là à sauter le pas ? Non, non et re-non. Déjà, Spock avait Uhura, c'était un fait. Ensuite, Jim savait que mélanger relations professionnelles et personnelles n'était jamais une bonne chose, et si ça ne marchait pas entre eux, ça risquait d'affecter son commandement, son autorité et son efficacité.

Voilà. Les choses étaient mises au clair, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il se sentait vraiment étrange quand Spock le regardait. C'était comme s'il se sentait exister réellement quelque part, et que ce soit dans la conscience du Vulcain, c'était vraiment plaisant. Plaisant ? Oui, le mot convenait. Pour l'instant.

Jim se leva et se força à respirer lentement. Ça n'arrangeait rien d'avoir compris ça, mais au moins, il savait ce qu'il risquait s'il ne restait pas rationnel.

Oui, alors, sans parler du fait que l'aspect ''rationnel'' des choses venait plutôt de Spock en général, il y avait des risques ? Comme quoi ? Sauter sur son Premier Officier au milieu d'un couloir ? Ridicule. Il n'en était clairement pas encore là. Donc c'était rassurant, et c'était avec cette dernière pensée en tête que Jim quitta la salle de réunion pour regagner la passerelle, en ayant quand même l'impression d'avoir esquivé le sujet principal.

oOo

L'Enterprise quitta la distorsion à l'approche de la base stellaire peu après dix-huit heures (méridien de Starfleet), et ce qui apparut sur l'écran principal coupa le souffle à tous les officiers présents sur la passerelle.

La base était énorme. De la taille d'une planète, elle formait une sorte de toile complexe sphérique, un enchevêtrement de croisillons qui reliaient des pôles de l'ampleur d'une station stellaire lambda, et dessous, on pouvait voir la surface aride et brûlée par les éruptions volcaniques d'une planète stérile. La base 234 portait un autre nom, bien connu, et c'était en partie pour cette raison que Kirk n'avait pas hésité à y amener le Commandeur Eloyar. C'était Ivoris.

Tout le monde était surexcité à l'idée de pouvoir visiter un tel monstre, et le capitaine demanda aussitôt à faire la demande auprès du centre de commande pour pouvoir accoster. Cela leur fut autorisé mais, pour des raisons de sécurité et de gestion des foules, l'équipage de l'Enterprise ne pouvait quitter le vaisseau avant le lendemain, ce qui était aisément compréhensible pour une construction de cette taille. Seul Eloyar, intarissable de remerciements à Kirk pour son aide, rejoignit donc la base grâce au ponton de raccordement mis à leur disposition.

Spock, de son côté, semblait fasciné par la vue qu'offrait Ivoris depuis la passerelle, avec cette planète morte, sèche, rocailleuse et enflammée, au centre et, non loin, les langues orageuses et tumultueuses de la Nébuleuse Azure. Et les relevés de sa console accaparaient le reste de son attention. Jim trouvait l'expression de son Premier Officier très intéressante ; ses yeux brillaient à la manière de ceux d'un enfant à qui on propose une friandise, et ils sautillaient sans arrêt d'un point à un autre des écrans, comme s'ils ne voulaient rater aucune miette du spectacle scientifique qui s'opérait devant eux. Etonnamment, Le Vulcain avait l'air, à cet instant, particulièrement humain, et seul un observateur très attentif aurait remarqué que ses commissures étaient légèrement relevées en un sourire satisfait.

« Capitaine, » intervint l'officier des communications, et Jim fut brutalement sorti de sa contemplation, « la présence de la Nébuleuse brouille légèrement nos communications.

\- Quels seront les désagréments ?

\- Seulement du bruit parasite, et peut-être un délai entre la réception et l'émission. Rien de sérieux.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas eu de problème lorsque nous étions sur Azure X, » fit remarquer Kirk.

« C'est à cause du champ électromagnétique d'Ivoris, » expliqua Spock en se tournant vers lui. « Il amplifie considérablement les ondes émises par la nébuleuse.

\- Mais vous dites qu'il n'y aura pas de problème pour communiquer ?

\- Non, Monsieur, » reprit l'officier des communications. « Rien de bien remarquable.

\- Bon. Merci de m'avoir averti. »

Ce n'était qu'un détail. On l'avait extirpé de sa rêverie pour une broutille ! Ah, s'il n'était pas capitaine de navire, sûr qu'il aurait râlé. Mais Jim connaissait maintenant ses devoirs, et il savait qu'un commandant surpris à rêvasser n'était pas très bon pour l'exemple qu'il donnait à l'équipage. Néanmoins, problème il n'y avait pas, car personne ne l'avait remarqué, et car ils étaient amarrés à la plus grosse base stellaire de la Fédération.

Jim s'éjecta de son fauteuil avec la soudaine envie d'aller se détendre au carré des officiers. Sa présence n'était plus requise sur la passerelle, et il pouvait même autoriser à réduire l'équipe d'astreinte. Avant de sortir, il donna le commandement à son second et distribua quelques ordres, puis il se laissa emporter par le turbolift.

oOo

La première partie de la soirée s'était déroulée au carré. Jim avait bu quelques verres en compagnie d'un McCoy un peu grognon, puis il avait mangé, et à présent, il se trouvait dans le salon d'observation des officiers. Le quart de nuit avait commencé depuis plus d'une heure. Il avait ordonné (à défaut d'avoir réussi à convaincre) Leonard d'abandonner ses hyposprays à l'infirmier de service pour venir se divertir un peu, et il profitait maintenant de la quiétude de l'une des rares soirées libres qui lui étaient offertes depuis le début de la mission quinquennale. Un verre dans une main, confortablement installé sur l'une des banquettes du salon, il regardait l'espace et la Nébuleuse Azure, visibles à travers la baie d'observation. Sur le siège voisin, Leonard serrait les dents, raide et nerveux, le visage à moitié éclairé par les lueurs qui leurs venaient d'Ivoris.

« Sérieusement, Jim, c'est pas humain. Tu peux pas picoler ailleurs ?

\- Il ne va rien t'arriver, Bones ! » lâcha le capitaine en sirotant l'alcool ambré. « On est protégé par un champ de force et vingt centimètres d'aluminium transparent.

\- Oui, mais si ça cède, on gèle dans les dix secondes. »

Kirk lança un regard amusé à son ami puis le gratifia d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule, comme pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir attiré dans l'un des endroits où il ne mettait jamais les pieds. Il allait ajouter une plaisanterie pour le détendre, quand il vit un petit groupe s'approcher d'eux, et ce qu'il vit occulta tout ce qu'il avait en tête un peu plus tôt.

Sulu avait laissé pour quelques temps les commandes au co-pilote, le temps d'accompagner ses camarades officiers, en particulier Uhura, vêtue d'une jolie robe civile, de Spock, qui tenait contre son flanc un étrange objet, et de plusieurs autres. L'assemblée s'installa autour de Jim et de Bones dans un ensemble bruyant et décontracté, et Spock cala sur ses genoux ce qui ressemblait à un luth à neuf cordes.

« Vous savez jouer de la musique, Spock ?! » s'exclama Kirk en manquant de renverser son brandy sur le sol.

« En effet. La musique est une pratique qui permet d'allier la logique à des harmonies mélodiques. »

Autant dire que les Vulcains en étaient friands.

Une officière scientifique se leva, donna quelques indications au musicien, puis, tandis que le barman apportait sur un plateau une petite dizaine de verres, commença à raconter une histoire. Les accords joués par Spock donnaient plus de vie au récit et, petit à petit, une ambiance particulière s'étendit au-dessus du petit groupe. C'était intimiste, douillet comme un cocon, et Leonard se surprit à ne plus sentir le tiraillement de la peur lorsqu'il reprenait conscience de l'endroit où il était. Pourtant, la baie d'observation était face à lui, béante, froide et noire. Oui, mais entre eux, il y avait Uhura, sa présence agissant comme un écran, comme un bouclier chaleureux.

Il se redressa, un peu tendu, quand il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait de côté, de ses grands yeux marron, francs et inquisiteurs, alors qu'elle était appuyée sur l'accoudoir du sofa, le menton dans la main. McCoy ne put en détourner le regard. Cette présence seule prenait tellement de place dans sa conscience, qu'il avait l'impression que le reste, Jim, les amis, le salon, l'espace même, n'existaient plus. Il n'y avait plus que Uhura, et ce regard qui le happait, qui le dévorait tout entier et l'asphyxiait.

Il reprit brutalement sa respiration lorsqu'elle se leva, l'histoire de la scientifique terminée. Nyota s'avança au centre de la petite assemblée, puis se pencha sur Spock pour lui murmurer les accords et le type de musique à jouer. Après quelques instants, et tandis que le Vulcain hochait la tête et déplaçait ses mains sur l'instrument, elle se redressa pour regarder tour à tour chaque visage levé vers elle. Elle termina par McCoy, qui sentit son cœur avoir une embardée inopinée.

Un béguin passager ? Vraiment ?

Elle resplendissait sous les lumières tamisées du salon, avec, en contre-jour, cet écrin noir piqueté d'étoiles, et les volutes ambrées de la nébuleuse.

« Je vais vous raconter l'histoire de Véga et d'Altaïr, » annonça-t-elle doucement. « Véga était une jolie comète rousse née dans une galaxie contenant des milliers et des milliers d'astres. Elle aimait sa vie là-bas : sa famille, ses amis, et même chaque personne qui l'entourait. Elle était connue pour être une grande rêveuse, car elle disait toujours qu'elle voulait voyager et découvrir le monde, aller aux confins de l'univers, rencontrer de nouveaux astres et comprendre leur façon de vivre et de voir les choses. Malheureusement, elle était encore trop jeune pour quitter sa maison, et son père refusait farouchement qu'elle s'éloigne trop, et Véga s'était résignée à passer sa vie dans sa galaxie. Mais, le temps passant, son envie de partir ne faiblissait pas. Au contraire, à force de voir toutes les merveilles qui l'attendaient, au loin, elle ne pouvait que rêver à son voyage. Alors, elle fit promettre à son père que, quand elle serait assez grande, il ne la retiendrait pas, et elle patienta. »

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Spock jouait une mélodie douce, des arpèges déliés, des notes piquées, légères, qui semblaient être le reflet des étoiles, au loin, qui scintillaient sur leur toile sombre ; et ses longs doigts pinçaient les cordes tendues du luth avec grâce et précision.

L'assemblée écoutait attentivement l'histoire de la jeune femme. Cela ressemblait aux contes que l'on racontait aux enfants, mais tous connaissaient suffisamment Uhura pour savoir qu'il y avait un message, ou que tout ne serait pas aussi beau que dans les contes. Leonard, lui, ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« Un jour, quelques semaines avant son départ, alors qu'elle regardait quelque chose au loin qui ressemblait à une fantastique supernova, elle entendit un bruit. Elle tendit l'oreille. »

Lentement, Uhura se pencha et s'assit sur le fauteuil derrière elle, captant toute l'attention de son public.

« Non, ce n'était pas un simple bruit, mais comme une sorte de mélodie. Une musique céleste qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendue. Et quand elle ferma les yeux pour la laisser la toucher, elle entendit des paroles. C'était un chant, et voici à peu près ce qu'il disait. »

La musique jouée par Spock changea, s'éleva, pour devenir une part importante de l'histoire, un personnage entier ; et soudain, étonnant toute l'assemblée, la voix de Nyota s'accorda au-dessus en un chant étonnamment doux et juste :

« Je voudrais être dur et froid comme une pierre,

Noir comme le charbon, blanc comme le diamant,

Comme une poussière de fer, indépendant.

Je suis un joyau rare, je suis solitaire.

L'univers est trop noir, trop froid, trop silencieux,

Trop vaste, trop lointain. Le chant des galaxies

Ne m'atteint pas, nulle part, je suis seul ici.

Un joyau rare, solitaire, malheureux.

Dehors, loin, là-bas, j'écoute le vent souffler,

Vois les étoiles, les nébuleuses brûler,

Grandir, grossir, comme des toiles d'araignée,

Tandis que je reste solitaire à jamais. »

Les officiers rassemblés étaient parfaitement silencieux, accrochés aux paroles de la jeune femme, n'attendant que la suite, et parmi eux, un homme la regardait comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Il était impressionné, fasciné, et cet aspect qu'il ne connaissait pas d'elle le séduisait chaque instant un peu plus.

Ce qui le troublait, plus que la nouveauté de cette chanson, était qu'il avait l'impression, non, c'était presque une certitude s'il en croyait les regards appuyés que Nyota lui lançait depuis le début, que c'était un message, que ce chant aurait pu être le sien, et que Véga aurait pu être Uhura, la comète rousse devenue une officière en uniforme rouge. Il n'aimait pas cette comparaison. C'était lui voler l'intimité de sa pathologie.

« Lorsqu'elle entendit ce chant, » reprit-elle, « Véga décida qu'il était temps de partir, et qu'avant d'explorer les moindres recoins de l'univers, elle rendrait visite à l'auteur de ce chant, qui semblait si seul et si triste, tout au fond du ciel. Elle convainquit son père, lui promettant qu'elle serait prudente, puis elle partit.

« Elle traversa toute sa galaxie, et une fois sortie, elle chercha sa direction. Mais le chant s'était arrêté, et elle ne recevait plus que le bruit habituel de l'espace, les conversations des planètes, les rires des étoiles, et les grondements des trous noirs. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, car elle avait repéré, de loin, un astre singulier. C'était une étoile à neutron, petite, mais incroyablement vive et lumineuse, et d'un bleu pâle qui semblait embraser toute sa portion du ciel. Véga n'était pas sûre, mais si elle croyait les paroles du chant, et si l'auteur était une étoile, il était possible que ce soit celle-ci, car il n'y avait personne autour d'elle, et elle n'appartenait à aucune galaxie. Alors elle se mit en chemin.

« A mesure qu'elle s'avançait, les astres devenaient moins nombreux, et l'espace était silencieux. Elle comprenait ce qu'avait pu ressentir le chanteur, dans un endroit aussi isolé, mais face à elle, elle ne voyait que la formidable lumière de cette étoile à neutron, qui, si on regardait bien, occultait en fait toutes les autres lumières. On ne pouvait que se sentir seul. Et là, soudain, le chant revint. »

Spock joua à nouveau la mélodie de la chanson, mais Nyota ne fredonna pas les paroles, pour continuer plutôt son histoire.

« La musique venait bien de cette étoile bleue, perdue dans sa propre lumière. Véga se précipita vers elle, bien décidée à l'aider, et quand elle arriva, elle s'immobilisa, surprise. Car autour de l'étoile ne gravitaient que deux planètes. La première était aride, chauffée, brûlée, et elle était couverte de roches dorées ; la deuxième était bien plus lointaine, plus froide, et elle portait le bleu tumultueux des océans. Véga s'approcha de l'étoile. Il s'appelait Altaïr.

\- Pourquoi vous sentez-vous si seul ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que je le suis, répondit sinistrement Altaïr. Il n'y a personne autour, et je perçois à peine la lumière des galaxies les plus proches.

\- Vous ne réalisez pas que vous êtes celui qui les occultez, répliqua Véga. Vous êtes trop lumineux.

Altaïr ne répondit pas. Il semblait blessé. Pas par les mots de Véga, mais parce qu'il comprenait que toute sa vie, il était condamné à ne pas voir les autres.

\- Ne soyez pas triste, Altaïr, reprit-elle. Si vous ne pouvez voir les autres, il vous suffit de les entendre.

\- Les entendre ? On n'entend rien, ici. L'espace est un enfer noir cerné par la mort et le silence. Altaïr évita le regard de Véga. L'espace m'effraie.

\- Non. Si vous écoutez attentivement, vous entendrez le chant des étoiles, les rires des nébuleuses, et la musique des planètes. Alors vous n'aurez plus peur. Le silence n'existe pas dans l'espace, il vous suffit de le combler.

\- Comment combler le silence éternel de ces espaces infinis ? Comment ? Altaïr semblait désespéré.

\- La seule chose qu'on puisse lui opposer est la poésie, ou la musique. Chantez, vous chasserez le silence comme vous chassez l'obscurité grâce à votre lumière. Écoutez ce qu'il y a autour de vous. L'espace n'est pas un enfer, il est le berceau de notre existence, il est notre origine, et il a bien plus de choses à offrir que vous le pensez. De belles choses. L'univers est beau. Il mérite d'être aimé.

Altaïr écoutait attentivement la jeune comète, soudainement fasciné par son discours et la confiance aveugle qu'elle puisait dans sa façon de voir ce qui l'entourait. Alors il– »

McCoy se leva subitement, faisant sursauter l'assemblée, et la mélodie de Spock mourut. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le médecin, qui regardait Nyota avec un mélange de colère, d'indignation et de honte. Les mâchoires serrées, il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il fit volte-face et s'éloigna. Jim bondit de son siège.

« Bones ! »

Mais Leonard ne se retourna pas, il était déjà sorti.

oOo

Ses émotions prenaient largement le dessus sur tout le reste. Vous êtes trop émotif, avait dit Spock, un jour. Sans blague ! Il était humain, et les émotions étaient le nerf de ce qu'ils étaient. Sans émotion, ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer. Sans émotion, ils ne pouvaient pas se comprendre. Alors pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Leonard avait pensé qu'elle avait comprit ce que ça signifiait pour lui, pourquoi il ne voulait pas que les autres soient au courant, pourquoi il ne l'assumait pas lui-même. Il avait beau savoir que, tout autour de lui, chacun avait une peur, la sienne le rendait honteux. Avoir peur de l'espace et y passer sa vie, même en sachant qu'il y avait un compromis qui le faisait rester, ça paraissait fou et ridicule.

Elle l'avait regardé si intensément, avant de chanter, c'était à se demander si elle savait ce qui allait arriver. Peut-être qu'elle avait tout prévu ! Peut-être que c'était ce qu'elle voulait : le provoquer, le mettre face à sa propre peur et lui montrer à quel point il était un imbécile. Oh, il l'était, mais pour avoir placé sa confiance en elle, pour avoir cru qu'elle arriverait à l'aider. Et c'était quoi, ça ? L'espace est un enfer cerné par la mort et le silence. N'avait-il pas dit une fois quelque chose de similaire ? Les personnages de ce conte étaient trop représentatifs, c'était... révoltant.

McCoy faisait les cents pas dans sa cabine, incapable de se calmer. Il était en colère, et blessé d'avoir été ainsi exposé aux autres. En colère, oui, contre Uhura, mais surtout contre lui-même, pour avoir laissé voir sa faiblesse, et avoir permis d'être attaqué avec. Quel genre d'homme était-il pour–

« Docteur McCoy ? »

Leonard se figea dans sa lutte effrénée contre lui-même, le cœur battant, une langue de sueur froide lui léchant la nuque, les entrailles tordues. Cette voix, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Et il ne voulait pas voir sa propriétaire, elle l'avait assez ridiculisé comme ça.

« Docteur ? Je sais que vous êtes là.

\- Partez, » rétorqua-t-il entre ses dents. « Je ne veux pas vous voir.

\- Laissez-moi m'expliquer, s'il vous plaît. »

Le médecin ne répondit pas, et se laissa tomber lourdement sur un fauteuil. Que pouvait-il faire quand elle le suppliait ainsi ? Elle ne l'avait pas supplié ? Ah, il avait cru.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'une bonne part de sa colère s'était soudainement dissipée, et qu'il ne restait plus que la blessure, béante, qui ne demandait qu'à être refermée. Par qui ? C'était une blessure sentimentale, émotionnelle, et être un chirurgien n'aidait pas, dans cette situation. Donc par qui ? Oh, il voyait parfaitement le tableau : le médecin esseulé se laissant soigner par la belle Uhura. Foutaises. Ce n'était pas pour lui. L'amour n'était pas pour lui, il avait vu comment ça s'était terminé, la première fois. Nyota était jeune, jolie, avec l'avenir devant elle, bercée de rêves et d'ambition ; et lui, lui n'était qu'un médecin vieillissant, grognon et aigri, qui se condamnait à vivre avec sa plus grande peur. Comment cela pouvait-il marcher ? Quel que soit le sens dans lequel il tournait la chose, il ne voyait pas de solution. Rien ne les liait. Rien de particulier.

Ah, bien entendu, il fallait que ses sentiments soient réciproques, ce qui n'était pas le cas, parce qu'elle avait Spock. Spock, qui était toujours là où elle était, physiquement et abstraitement, sa présence, son esprit, semblant la suivre et l'accompagner partout. Ils semblaient plus unis qu'une paire, ils étaient un ensemble. Comment diviser un tout ?

« Attends, ''mes sentiments'' ? » Quand est-ce que c'était devenu si clair ? La veille encore, il se convainquait que ce n'était qu'un coup de cœur éphémère, et là, c'était devenu concret, quelque chose d'assez fort pour le blesser. C'était... Il était pitoyable.

« Leonard, ouvrez. »

McCoy redressa la tête et regarda la porte. Visiblement, sa recommandation de l'appeler par son prénom n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Elle avait compris qu'une émotion couvait, que quelque chose grandissait en lui, et que pour l'atteindre, il fallait jouer avec. Le médecin eut un soupir sarcastique, puis il s'avachit dans son fauteuil, appuyé sur l'accoudoir, la mâchoire dans la main. Bien, elle avait gagné.

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement après, sur Nyota. Elle était seule. Sa robe lui allait divinement bien, elle épousait les courbes de son corps, sa taille, ses hanches, sa poitrine, sans être vulgaire ou déplacée. Ce n'était qu'une robe, et sa changeait tout. Leonard leva un regard douloureux vers elle, sans bouger, un rictus crispé sur les lèvres. Il affrontait son bourreau, et quel malchance c'était qu'il soit si séduisant.

Uhura s'avança, la porte se referma derrière elle dans un souffle discret. Elle regarda le médecin, longuement, détailla les émotions visibles sur son visage, dans sa posture pensive, puis se glissa jusqu'au deuxième fauteuil, et s'y installa. McCoy n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de la suivre du regard, de voir qu'au fond de ses yeux marron, il y avait du regret.

« Je suis désolée, » fit-elle doucement. « Je ne pensais pas que... Je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? » lâcha Leonard sans cesser de la fixer, dans une tentative de la troubler, pour se venger d'avoir été blessé.

Nyota hésita, sembla chercher ses mots, elle regarda de biais, à droite, puis à gauche, évitant délibérément son interlocuteur, puis elle baissa la tête, penaude.

« Je pensais que ça vous permettrait de comprendre que vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. J'espérais que vous apprendriez à voir la beauté de l'univers, en quelque sorte.

\- Ça partait d'un bon sentiment, » comprit McCoy. « Mais quand j'ai dit que personne ne devait être au courant, ce n'était pas par caprice.

\- Je sais, je... » Uhura bougea sur le fauteuil, mal à l'aise, et Leonard se sentit au moins un peu victorieux de cela. « Je l'ai compris tout à l'heure, lorsque vous êtes parti. Je suis désolée. »

En voyant son expression navrée, sincère, McCoy se reprocha presque de lui infliger cela mais il parvint à se convaincre que c'était une contre-attaque justifiée. Il l'observa encore longtemps, sans rien ajouter, appréciant, au moins un peu, la façon dont tout cela agissait sur l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle qui était si directe évitait de le regarder ; elle qui était si vaillante baissait les yeux ; elle qui était si forte semblait à présent fragile et vulnérable. Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi faire tout ça pour moi ? Nous n'avons jamais été réellement proches, » dit-il soudainement, et l'air perdu et vexé que lui lança Nyota fut un peu satisfaisant. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à être victime de ce qu'il ressentait.

« Nous le sommes, » répliqua-t-elle tristement. « Certes, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur vous, mais ça ne change rien à l'affection que je vous porte, Leonard. »

Oh, bon sang. Si elle commençait à dire de telles choses...

Elle avait dit ''affection'', pas ''amour''. Bien sûr, elle avait Spock. Oh, qu'il parte, ce satané Vulcain ! Qu'il les laisse tranquille ! McCoy en avait assez de l'avoir toujours là, dans ses pattes. Il voulait pouvoir approcher Nyota sans penser à lui, sans avoir à mettre leur respect mutuel entre celle qu'il désirait et lui-même.

Tiens, où était passée la colère, la blessure, l'indignation ? Oh, au diable tout cela, ce n'était pas important.

« Leonard, » l'appela-t-elle. Elle attendait une réponse.

McCoy se pencha en avant, son regard plongé dans le sien.

« Vous ne devriez pas dire de telles choses... Nyota. »

Il la vit frémir lorsqu'il prononça son prénom, et ses paupières battirent en un très léger mouvement de satisfaction, si ce n'était de l'extase. Cela le frappa, et il réalisa qu'il était au bord du précipice, et qu'il était sur le point de perdre pied.

Non, Leonard avait ses envies, mais il avait aussi un sens moral, et celui-ci refusait qu'il touche à une femme qui n'était pas sienne. Il n'avait pas le droit ; alors, par respect pour Uhura, pour Spock, et pour l'amitié et l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour eux, il se contraignit à regagner son fauteuil, sous l'œil médusé de Nyota.

« Réflexion faite, il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez, » dit-il avec douleur. « Je ne peux et je ne veux rien faire tant que vous êtes avec lui.

\- Quoi ? » souffla-t-elle d'un air vexé.

« Partez, s'il vous plaît. »

Oui, c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'aurait pas à se sentir coupable envers Spock, il n'aurait pas à regretter si tout cela n'était, finalement, qu'éphémère, et cela lui laisserait le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Uhura sembla en être arrivée à la même conclusion, car elle se leva lentement, passa devant lui en laissant sa main caresser son épaule, son bras, sa main, puis elle se dirigea vers la porte et, sans un regard en arrière, quitta la cabine.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, alors que l'équipage de repos commençait à quitter l'Enterprise pour rejoindre Ivoris, Uhura, de service sur la passerelle, reçut une transmission de la base.

Plus tôt, en rejoignant son poste, plusieurs officiers l'avaient questionnée sur le comportement étrange du médecin dans le salon d'observation, mais elle avait éludé en disant qu'ils n'avaient pu en parler et qu'elle ignorait pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi. Au moins, la peur de McCoy demeurait secrète.

Kirk, de son côté, avait compris ce qu'avait ressenti son ami en entendant l'histoire d'Uhura, et il avait même été plutôt étonné en voyant qu'il avait tenu jusqu'à la fin du récit. Il l'avait d'ailleurs croisé lorsqu'il était venu reprendre les commandes du vaisseau, mais il n'avait pas eu le cœur à l'interroger de si bonne heure. Ainsi, le sujet fut enterré, et l'activité de l'Enterprise reprenait normalement.

Du moins, jusqu'à la communication, car la base leur transmettait une demande urgente d'intervention médicale sur la planète morte. A cause du congrès, la plupart des meilleurs médecins et des scientifiques étaient pris, et il ne restait que les infirmiers ou les stagiaires, ce qui était loin d'être suffisant pour une mission aussi importante et dangereuse. Car la vie n'était plus possible à la surface. L'air était chargé de souffre et atteignait des températures loin d'être supportables pour l'être humain. La base tirait son énergie de celle de la planète, on savait pour quelle raison.

« Prévenez l'infirmerie, » ordonna Jim en quittant son fauteuil, « et demandez plus d'information sur cette intervention. »

Nyota acquiesça, et lui délivra, quelques instants plus tard, le message envoyé par l'équipe au sol. Sur l'écran principal, apparut le visage dissimulé par une protection thermique d'un homme. Ses traits paniqués se devinaient à travers la vitre teintée.

« Urgence ! Le Lieutenant Mraley a été touché par une coulée acide ! Sa combinaison a fondu sur les trois-quarts du bras, et la substance s'attaque à sa chair. Urgence ! Nous demandons une intervention immédiate ! Attention, ne nous téléportez pas. Je répète, ne nous téléportez pas, l'acide pourrait attaquer les circuits.

\- Voilà une mission pour notre cher médecin-chef, » commenta Jim. « Alertez la salle de téléportation 4, et envoyez le message à McCoy.

\- Oui, Monsieur. »

Kirk se pencha à côté de Spock sur la console scientifique pour voir le résultat des scanners. Ce n'était pas bon : la gravité de la planète changeait régulièrement, imposant à ceux qui y étaient de faire très attention lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient, au risque de tomber dans une crevasse ou d'être rattrapé par une coulée de lave. McCoy n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour secourir Mraley, mais Kirk lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit sur l'écran principal son meilleur ami, emmitouflé dans une épaisse combinaison contre les rayonnements thermiques et radioactifs, une épaisse sacoche de matériel en bandoulière, monter sur l'un des plots de la salle de téléportation. Son air renfrogné indiquait qu'il n'était pas très heureux de descendre compte tenu de ce qui l'attendait, mais il fit sans attendre signe à l'ingénieur, qui activa le processus. Chaque molécule, chaque atome, fut enregistré, puis dispersé, et le rayon de l'Enterprise se braqua vers la planète.

Et rien.

Sur la passerelle, Spock se rapprocha vivement de ses écrans, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il y voyait, et un voyant lumineux rouge s'alluma sur la console des communications.

« Capitaine, j'ai perdu le contact avec le Docteur McCoy ! » s'exclama Uhura d'une voix blanche.

Kirk se retourna vivement vers elle. Son mauvais pressentiment revenait.

« Rétablissez-le.

\- J'essaie !

\- Capitaine. »

C'était Spock. Son regard, d'un noir insondable, portait une émotion palpable qui ne lui était pas habituelle lorsqu'il était de service. Jim sentit son estomac se nouer.

« Je n'ai plus la balise du Docteur.

\- Quoi ? » souffla Jim.

« Elle a disparu.

\- C'est impossible ! Cherchez mieux.

\- Les coordonnées de sa téléportation auraient dû le mener à quelques mètres de l'équipe au sol, et voyez par vous-même. »

Spock se déplaça pour permettre à son capitaine de regarder directement les écrans de la console. Sur la planète, il n'y avait pas trace de la balise du médecin-chef, ni même celle de la combinaison, du communicateur, ou du phaseur. C'était comme s'il s'était évaporé.

Comment était-ce possible ? Les coordonnées étaient correctes, les systèmes de téléportation avaient été vérifiés par Scotty quelques semaines plus tôt, et ils n'avaient pas essuyé de dégâts qui auraient pu mettre à mal les circuits et les processeurs. Où était l'erreur, alors ?

Jim ne voulait pas penser à ce qui avait pu arriver à son ami. Il n'y avait que l'urgence de trouver le problème, et de le réparer, de ramener McCoy. Il gardait son sang froid, mais la précipitation le poussait à chercher avec ses officiers le moindre indice pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis, alors qu'il pianotait lui-même sur la console d'ingénierie, les portes du turbolift s'ouvrit sur un responsable de la sécurité accompagné d'un homme de la base portant l'insigne des communications. Kirk ne leur adressa pas même un regard, trop concentré sur sa tâche.

« Capitaine, » dit malgré tout le chargé de l'ordre. « Cette personne dit qu'elle a un important message à vous délivrer.

\- Faites-le transmettre par voie informatique, je l'écouterai plus tard, » répondit Jim sans interrompre son intense activité.

\- Je le voudrais bien, Capitaine, » intervint l'homme de la base, « mais ce n'est pas un message numérique, et si vous acceptiez de regarder, vous comprendrez à quel point il est urgent. »

Le ton condescendant de l'intrus fit grincer des dents Kirk, qui accepta de suspendre ses recherches pour les remettre à l'ingénieur de service. Contrarié, presque affolé à l'idée que Leonard ait pu être désintégré dans l'espace, il se redressa et se tourna vers lui. L'homme lui tendit ce qui ressemblait à une enveloppe, tamponnée d'un gros « important » rouge.

« Du papier ? Personne n'utilise plus de papier, de nos jours, » grogna Kirk en la prenant d'un geste un peu sec et nerveux.

« Je sais, mais ce message est en notre possession depuis près de quatre siècles.

\- Et il m'est adressé ? »

Kirk ne connaissait personne sur cette base, personne qui utilisait du papier, et encore moins quelqu'un qui aurait vécu quatre siècles plus tôt. Est-ce que ce n'était pas une simple coïncidence ?

Remettant entre les mains de ses officiers la recherche de la balise de Leonard, Jim décacheta l'enveloppe, remarquant au passage que sur l'envers, l'inscription « à remettre au capitaine de l'USS Enterprise à la date stellaire 2262.59 » avait été tracée avec une vieille encre à moitié effacée. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Comment un autochtone aurait pu prévoir qu'il serait là, sur ce vaisseau, à cette date ? Oh, il suffisait de lire la lettre, bien sûr, mais Jim se perdait dans la confusion de la situation.

Il déplia la missive, plissa les yeux en s'efforçant de se réhabituer à lire une écriture manuscrite et, après quelques instants, fut capable de lire ce qui était inscrit, notamment le nom en bas de la feuille. La surprise l'ébranla tant et soudain, qu'il manqua de tomber à la renverse.

« C'est Bones ! »

* * *

Faits parodiques utilisés :

"L'Enterprise va faire une vérification d'un avant-poste éloigné de scientifiques qui vont parfaitement bien."

"L'Enterprise transporte un VIP extraterrestre d'un endroit à un autre sans incident majeur."

Les paroles de la chanson d'Altaïr sont inspirée de celles de Solitaire de Marina the Diamonds, et le conte, de Véga et Altaïr, les deux étoiles à l'origine de la tradition de Tanabata, un festival japonais.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce long chapitre vous aura plu !

J'ai pas mal hésité à développer plus la relation entre Nyota et Bones, mais j'ai pensé que c'était mieux si, pour l'instant, rien de bien concret ne se soit passé entre eux.

Aussi, pour ceux qui ne sont pas fans de M/M, j'espère que la façon dont Jim commence à voir Spock ne vous dérangera pas :D Pour vous rassurer, normalement, cette fiction restera assez soft. Pas plus qu'un rating K ou T, je pense.

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? :3

A bientôt !


End file.
